


Chronicles of The Huntsman and the Fair Feanorion

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Rimming, Shota, Size Kink, Underage Sex, did i mention underage sex, threw in some background Russingon too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which a young Tyelkormo meets his idol in the forest and Orome takes a liking to him.





	1. Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS OR TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY.
> 
> This story was written for fantasy purposes only. Behavior like this in real life would absolutely constitute child abuse and is not condoned/supported by the authors.
> 
> This work comes directly from the rp, and thus is formatted strangely because of it.

The forest was alive with the sound of critters scampering about, the breeze rustling through the trees, and far off horses trampling through the wood. His own huntsmen and women were entirely silent, as was their way. The Vala sat atop his steed, his horn upon his hip and his bow, arrow cocked, in his large hand. His keen ears heard the sound of footsteps not far off and he gestured with his other hand for his followers to fall back. He need not worry they would disobey, ever faithful as they were. Dismounting his steed, he went forth with a light gesture for the others to continue on the hunt. Oromë would pursue this alone. He could feel something, a fëa reaching out in the forest, but it drew his interest all the same.

Celegorm was wandering around the woods as he often did, the green canopy overhead and soft earth underfoot feeling more like a home to him than anything. Oftentimes he felt stifled in his family’s home, so he would make the trek out to the Forests of Oromë to roam as he so desired, the fresh air — and more predominantly, the excitement of a good hunt — clearing his mind. At the moment, though, his bow was slung over his back as he simply took in the sounds and smells of the forest.

Spotting the one whom he had sensed, Oromë paused, his head tilted to the side in his curiosity. It was one of the firstborn, an elven child it seemed. He hadn’t had much contact after the unbegotten with the Children of Eru, save for a few who had joined the hunt with him many years ago, and yet he was drawn. The boy walked with light feel upon the ground, a natural in the forest, and the Vala couldn’t help but approach. Removing the arrow from his bow, he placed it carefully back into his quiver and slung the instrument back in its place. No need to appear threatening. He rounded where the other night see him, thoughtful of his every move. “Young elf,” he greeted, tipping his head in greeting. “You venture into my woods unaccompanied?”

For the first time in his not particularly long life, Tyelko found himself caught completely off guard. Not only had he not sensed the other’s presence beforehand, but the one speaking to him was none other than the Huntsman of the Valar himself, Oromë: there was no mistaking it. Though Tyelko had never seen the Vala in person, the great stature and regal, ethereal aura of the figure in front of him indicated that it must be him. “My lord Oromë,” he nearly whispered as he hastily fell to one knee and bowed his head, holding the position as he continued to speak. “I come often to your woods to seek tranquility, and I am most at ease here when I am alone.”

Orome approached the elf on the ground, his eyes roaming the other's body briefly before settling on the flash of blond - almost silver in the light- hair. "On your feet," he commanded, though it was not harsh in how he said it but rather gentle, friendly. "You are here to hunt as well, if your bow is any indication?"

Tyelko rose as soon as he was told, not overly fond of obeying authority, but this wasn’t his father speaking to him; it was a Vala, and Eru knew what a Vala would do to him if he were as obstinate as usual. “Yes, I had intended to hunt. But I’ve been preoccupied with taking in the majesty of your forest, my lord,” he replied, his gaze no longer fixed on the earth beneath him, but not raised enough to make eye contact.

“Would you care to join my hunting party?” Oromë was not known to offer such a thing to the Children, tending to only take fellowship with other Ainur, but there was something about this elf that drew him in.

Join the hunting party? Of Oromë, the Great Rider himself? Tyelko could’ve sworn he felt his fëa fly right out of his hröa at the mere thought. He’d always dreamed of such a scenario, of course, but he never imagined his fantasies would come true. Sending a silent prayer of thanks to Eru or whatever other forces may have been at work, he looked directly up at the Vala’s face and said with as much composure as he could muster, “I would be beyond honored, my lord.”

The Great Rider offered the elf boy in from of him a smile, placing his hand on his horn and drawing it from his hip. Bringing it to his lips, the bellow of the horn sounded throughout the forest and the sound of hooves started up again in the distance. His party would join them shortly. “What’s your name?”

Tyelko had heard the sound of that horn a few times before, but only from a great distance off. Hearing it then, so close, and with the Vala right in front of him, Tyelko nearly fainted dead away. It was all incredibly overwhelming; so much so that he nearly missed the question that was asked of him. “Turcafinwë is my father name,” he replied, lacking most of the composure he had previously held, “Tyelkormo is my mother name, or Celegorm.”

“Well met, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo,” he nodded, observing the other with vested interest. The other was young, though undoubtedly shapely, and had eyes that were alight with life and fire. He was a pleasure to look upon, truly. Oromë returned the horn to its rightful spot. His stead and the party arrived them, circling the Vala and the boy before he addressed them. “We have an honoured guest attending the hunt,” he explained, mounting his horse and extending a hand to the elf.

Grasping the Vala’s much larger hand, Tyelko flushed as he was pulled up onto Nahar, though from excitement or something else, he wasn’t sure. Likely a combination of several emotions at once. It was certainly not how he imagined his day going when he entered the forest, but he was undoubtedly grateful for such a rare opportunity.

The Hunt went on with little chit chat, Orome scoring the first deer and allowing the opportunity for the second to Tyelko before allowing the Umaiar to proceed. He dismounted Nahar as they came up to where both his and the elf's kills had made it to, helping the other down a moment after. Nahar went to graze in the grass ahead, leaving the two alone once more.

Politely thanking the Vala for helping him down, Tyelko approached his felled deer. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins from the excitement of the hunt, combined with the thrill of being with Oromë and his party, and it occurred to him that he should thank the Vala once again. “Thank you so much for this opportunity, my lord,” he said, turning to face him. “Admittedly I’ve dreamt of meeting and hunting with you before, but never did I imagine that it would actually come true.”

Orome knelt beside his own kill, placing his hand over the heart of the creature and releasing its soul with words of thanks in the tongue of the Ainur, a melodic and mournful Song. When he finished, he looked to the young elf and there was a hint of sadness left in his eyes. "As great as the Hunt can be, taking life is not something to take lightly. Even still, I enjoyed having you part of the Hunt today," he offered. "You are welcome to join my party in the future."

His eyes widened as far as they were physically capable; the young elf not expecting such a generous offer. Tyelko had been under the impression that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so hearing that he would be able to do all of it again made his heart soar. ”Th-Thank you, my lord,” he stuttered. “Truly, I cannot express the joy your offer brings me.”

“Though, I am sure Nahar requests you bring a horse of your own,” Oromë said with the hints of a smile curling his lip. “It is rare I take one of your kind, but your fëa speaks true to my nature. You are one with the forest, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo.”

Tyelko felt a fire burn across his face as he was sure he turned a deep red. He had been told such things before, certainly, but to hear it from Oromë himself was completely different. After everything that had already happened, Tyelko was sure he was bound for the Halls of Mandos any moment. Not knowing what to say anymore, he simply released a highly undignified choking sound.

Oromë laughed at that, reaching to clap a strong hand on the boy’s back. His skin radiated warmth into Tyelko’s skin a moment before he went back to the task at hand. The hunting knife went through the deer’s flesh with ease, making short work of preparing the animal as was the way. “Come now, boy, do not leave the beast’s meat to get cold. Best to gut and skin a deer that is warm.”

“Ah, yes, right,” he stammered, still unsure of how much longer he was going to be able to hold up. Kneeling next to the deer, he mimicked the Vala’s actions.

Once both of them were sufficiently covered in blood, as ya do, the Vala waved his hand over a cluster of leaves and murmured short words of Song to create a cart for the carcasses and meat for transport out of dried leaves and discarded branches. With ease, he lifted both of their kills, one in each hand, and placed them on the cart before securing it to Nahar. “The hour is late.. You are likely missed by your father and mother.”

Tyelko shook his head, partially out of amazement of what he just witnessed, and partially an answer to the Vala’s statement. “No, I don’t think so. Atar and amil are often busy in their workshops, and I have three other brothers, two elder, and one still an infant, so they don’t tend to keep close track of me.”

“Curious,” Oromë considered, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder once more. “Then you shall join in the feast before you return home.” The Vala need not ask Tyelko if that was what he wanted or not, having a feeling he already knew as much.

“The feast?” he asked, looking up at Oromë. “With you? And your party?” Tyelko knew the questions were obvious, but he simply couldn’t believe it. First he met the Vala, then they hunted, and now he was being invited to one of Oromë’s legendary feasts? Voicing his disbelief to the Vala, he said, “I fear that any moment Irmo will end this glorious dream, for a dream it must be.”

“Irmo has no hand in this,” he reassured. “You are as awake as ever, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo. Will you agree to attend?” Oromë’s thumbs kneaded into the elf’s shoulder for a moment before he let his hand fall.

Tyelko had to stifle a small groan of pleasure as the Vala’s large thumb caressed his shoulder, and a whimper when the contact was lost. Hoping his embarrassing behavior had gone unnoticed, Tyelko responded to the question that was asked of him. “Yes, of course, my lord. I believe I would have to be truly mad to refuse such an offer.”

Leading the other back to Nahar, he mounted the horse and pulled Tyelko up as well before he spoke again. “By the hour we arrive, all shall be prepared. I hope you have an appetite,” he grinned, nudging the boy teasingly. The firstborn were always so formal.

“Yes, I can’t wait,” he said, airily. The familiarity of the Vala’s action caused Tyelko to blush, and something unfamiliar stirred inside him. It was a warm, pleasant feeling, and he enjoyed it, though he didn’t know what it meant.

Oromë caught the blush, though he wasn’t familiar enough with elf kind to understand it for anything more than idle embarrassment. He wondered how he had caused such a feeling, turning to face forward and allowing Nahar to begin the retreat to his dwelling.

Attempting to make conversation in order to dispel the strange feeling, Tyelko looked up at the Vala. “Do you have a great feast every night, my lord? Or are they only for special occasions?”

“We feast every night, but tonight is a special occasion,” he explained with ease. “It is the first feast of Vana’s festival. Her dancers will perform.”

“Will Vána herself be present?” he asked, eyes wide. While it had been his wish to meet the Great Rider, Tyelko was not about to object to acquainting himself with /another/ Vala.

Oromë smiled at the question, enjoying the innocent nature of his guest. “I should hope so. Vána is my betrothed and thus often attends my feasts when her fancy suits.”

“Oh,” was all he said. Tyelko didn’t know why, but a pit formed in his stomach at the word “betrothed.” It shouldn’t have been a surprise, he thought, as most of the other Vala had spouses; and he really had no logical reason to be upset about it. Tyelko gently shook his head, trying to rid himself of the odd feeling: he seemed to be getting a lot of those lately.

Nahar had started off in the right direction, needing no assistance from the Vala. “But Vána does not always attend,” he went on. “She has her own wild spirit, and many lovers to visit and places to dance in.”

Tyelko looked up at the Vala again, confusion written on his face. “‘Many lovers?’” he asked. “But you said you were betrothed. I’ve never heard of such a relationship, though I suppose Vala and elves are different in many regards...”

“Not all the Ainur adhere to Manwë’s rules in relationships,” Oromë hummed. “Vána does not enjoy being bound and neither do I. It is freeing.”

Immediately he looked down, shame coloring his face. “I apologize, my lord. I did not mean to offend...”

Oromë laughed, his hand squeezing Tyelko’s shoulder again. “I take no offense, young elf. You are far too worrisome for one your age.”

Tyelko felt a bit better at the reassurance, but the hesitation was still present. “Well you /are/ a Vala. I don’t want to incur your wrath or something.”

Ah, that he realized was a common theme when he spoke to the Children. The fear and awe that came with being part of the Valar. The Hunter offered Tyelko a gentle smile. “My wrath is not easily incited. It is not my way to be quick to anger.”

A smile broke across Tyelko’s face at the Vala’s last few words. “That...is my name, actually,” he said with a small, breathy laugh. “My mother-name, Tyelkormo, essentially means ‘quick to anger.’”

“And do you live up to that name? I sense a fire in your fëa that is not so easily quenched,” Oromë observes aloud. The boy had a lovely smile.

“Yes, quite often,” he replied, still smiling. “I don’t get on well with others, so that’s why I tend to come out here to your woods.”

Oromë raised a brow in interest. He couldn’t see this elfling struggling to get on with others, not with how well he seemed to get on with the hunting party.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyelko joins the feast.

Nahar slowed as they reached the large temple, wood design work and skins and bones decorating the space. In front was a large fire with a spit roasting the fresh kills for the feast. Music was already playing, Vána dancing in the center of her Maiar. Oromë was on his feet and hauling Tyelko in that direction without so much as a word, grinning at the sight of her. Vána, the ever young, was golden and beautiful as she twirled in the mingling lights. “There she is, lad,” he exhaled, pausing at the edge of the dance circle. “She shall be glad to meet you.”

Tyelko hesitated a bit behind the Hunstman, suddenly feeling nervous all over again. He had grown more comfortable in Oromë’s presence as the day wore on, but he was about to meet another Ainu, and the shyness returned. Though he did not revere Vána as he did Oromë, she was still a Vala, and that automatically commanded respect in Tyelko’s mind.

Vána spun and sauntered over to where Oromë stood, placing her hands onto the Vala’s chest. On her toes, she bestowed a soft kiss onto her husband’s lips as he curled an arm casually around her delicate waist. “I have brought one of the Children as my guest,” he hummed, pressing his nose to the top of her head to give another kiss there. “Turcafinwë Tyelkormo joined in the Hunt today and has proven himself a delight.” He turned a bit and gestured for the elf to come forward.

At the Vala’s beckoning, Tyelko slowly stepped forward and bowed deeply. “My lady Vána, it is an honor to meet you.”

Vána freed herself from Oromë’s arm and came to the elf, her fingers lifting the boy. The moment after she was kissing each of Tyelko’s cheeks in greeting. “Lucky ellon you are to have caught his attention,” she smiled softly. Oromë made a sound in the back of his throat and she looked up at him once more, confused. “Ah, not as a lover? But he is very handsome is he not?”

Tyelko blushed deeply, extremely embarrassed by the — mostly one-sided — exchange. The compliment of his visage was unexpected, but the insinuation that he was a lover of Oromë’s much more embarrassing. He had never considered such a thing before, and he certainly wasn’t sure how he felt about it right then. Tyelko thought he ought to at least thank Vána for the compliment, but when he tried to speak, all that came out was a strangled little squeak.

“Handsome, yes,” Oromë conceded, noticing the way the other warmed and flustered at the comments. It was.. adorable, true, but also beautiful. Innocent, though, far too young for such things, surely. “For now he is simply a guest.” Vána hummed, the music of the dance calling her again. “I must-“ “Go on,” he nodded, watching as she swept away as quickly as she came. He took a moment to watch before looking back to Tyelko. “Apologies..”

“Quite alright, my lord,” he mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious around the Vala.

Heaving a sigh, Oromë glanced off at the festivities, the Umaiar milling about the open space. The trees were lit with twinkling lights, bugs and bits of star, and they caught his eye as well. “Do not worry about Vána’s words. My intentions are true and I will do you no harm or ill will.”

Fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, Tyelko considered his words before speaking. “I believe that, my lord. Though I must say, I do not feel that such a thing constitutes as harm or ill will, if mutually consensual...”

Brow raising in interest, Oromë’s gaze found Tyelko once more. He considered what the other was saying, debating on if he understood the meaning of the words or if he was reading into it too much. “Mutually consensual?”

Tyelko briefly looked up at the Vala, before shyness got the better of him again. “Well,” he began, “pursuing someone romantically cannot be considered ill intent if both parties find it to be agreeable...”

“Ah.” Oromë smiled slightly in response, placing his hand on the elf’s shoulder once more. “You need not feel pressured into such a thing with me, if it is not to your interests, but know I would not be opposed.”

Somehow, Tyelko’s face burned the brighter than it had all day. Finally summoning the courage to look Oromë in the face, he replied, “I....would not be opposed either...”

Hearing the elf’s words, he felt a bit more at ease. Things were always easier among those of like kind and like interests. “Come, let’s feast and talk. Surely you must be hungry? I do not know much of the rituals of your kind when it comes to food.”

“I do not believe there are any rituals. At least not in /my/ family. My father tends to be unconventional in his ways, so I would not be surprised,” he shrugged, feeling more comfortable with the shifting of topic.

With his hand still comfortably on Tyelko’s shoulder, Oromë led him toward the great table in front of his temple, his ornate wooden chair at the head. “Your father is not Finwë, of the firstborn, but one of his children, yes?”

Tyelko nodded as he was lead along. “Curufinwë Fëanáro. He was recently exiled by you and the other Valar to Formenos. Though technically, I suppose, the whole family was exiled.”

“Yes, the one who says that the Valar are ruthless dictators who care not for your kind,” he recalled, tilting his head slightly in thought. “Curious you should find yourself so close to me, then.”

“My father’s mind has not been well,” he stated, “and I therefore find it difficult to agree with him on many things. However I cannot condone his exile. He was undoubtedly wrong in threatening uncle Ñolofinwë, but this exile has done nothing but fuel his paranoia and distrust in his brother and the Valar.”

Oromë listened quietly, considering the words as he took a seat and offered the chair beside him to Tyelko. It was not his decision to influence, but Manwë’s, after all. While he didn’t disagree completely, he could see where it might make things more challenging. “That is understandable. I feel for your family in this time.”

Tyelko grunted in response, an impolite gesture, he knew, but he was not about to thank the Vala for his sympathies. They were empty, much like the punishment his father, and by extension his family, had received. The Valar saw his father as a problem, and instead of finding some sort of solution, they chose not to address it and simply sent him away. Tyelko did not harbor the same resentment towards the Valar as his father did, but he was highly unimpressed with their so-called diplomacy.

There was little doubt in how the elf felt, his response saying more than words would. Still, Oromë realized that it might be best to change the subject. Blessedly, the food was arriving. It took little time for various meats and vegetables to fill the table, the Maiar delivering things offering the Vala bows as they went.

“Do all the vegetables come from around here too?” Tyelko asked, genuinely curious, but primarily interested in diverting the topic.

“Aye, they were a gift from Yavanna’s own garden,” he nodded. “Her vegetables and fruits are bountiful, and thus we often receive her surplus.”

“I see,” he replied shortly, still feeling residual discomfort from the previous conversation. If he were being honest with himself, he simply wanted to go home. The afternoon he’d spent with Oromë had been incredible, even beyond his wildest dreams, but at the end of the day, the Vala was still, well, a Vala. A Vala complicit in the exile of his father; a Vala who would never truly be able to understand Tyelko’s situation... It was difficult to admit to himself, as he’d always held Oromë in the highest regard, but he supposed that was why one should never meet their heroes.

This isn’t where he had wanted things to go. The Vala straightened in his seat a bit, chin tilting up as he surveyed the grounds. Everyone was settling in at least, none of which paying them much mind. “Eat,” he instructed when a quick glance. “I shall return you home once your belly is full.”

Tyelko nodded curtly and tucked into his meal, savoring the taste of the perfectly cooked game despite his bitter mood.

Oromë didn’t eat much, watching the young elf instead with curiosity. The Ainur didn’t need to eat, they simply did so for the pleasure of it, but the firstborn needed to eat to survive. “Do you regret joining me today, now, in lieu of your father’s banishment I mean.”

“I never regret anything I’ve done,” he replied simply. “Life is easier that way.”

Nodding, he went quiet again until the other finished eating his fill. Oromë was content in silence, watching Tyelko while lost in his own thoughts.

Polishing off the meal, Tyelko licked his lips clean. ”Thank you for all your hospitality today, my lord,” he said flatly. “I believe I’ll head home now.”

“Do you require any assistance?” Orome looked away then, to where Vána was twirling witg aid from one of her lovers. He had hoped for companionship, but it appeared he would not have it.

“I can find my own way home,” Tyelko said as he promptly stood, interpreting the Vala’s shifting gaze as blatant disinterest. “I have yet to get lost in these woods, and I do not intend to start now.” The day had started out so wonderfully, which made the sudden turn in events all the more disheartening. For the first time ever, Tyelko wished he could be as far from that forest as possible.

Oromë got to his feet, towering over the young elf as he placed a hand on Tyelkormo’s shoulder. “Should you wish to join my hunting party or.. change your mind and wish to explore a further relationship, know that you are welcome.”

“Forgive my contradiction, my lord, but I have no need to change my mind, as my feelings from before are still the same.” His demeanor softened then as some of his aggression dissipated. Tyelko hadn’t expected those offers to still be standing, especially not the second one, and so it provided him with a bit of relief to know they hadn’t yet been barred to him. “I would like to explore a relationship with you, but at the moment I just want to be anywhere that isn’t here,” he said bluntly.

It was a comfort to hear that the bridge was not fully burnt. The other was still interested, but not this evening. He understood that, and accepted it with ease. “Be off, then, and may your travels be well.” Oromë released the boy’s shoulder and placed his hand on his hip, bowing his head.

“Thank you, my lord,” he said, bowing at the hip before setting off away from the festivities. Tyelko was unfamiliar with that part of the wood as he had never set foot so close to the Vala’s dwelling, but it was not long before he began to recognize his surroundings and easily navigated his way home.

Oromë joined his wife and her lover for the night, but his thoughts were on the elf boy. The night passes, and then days pass, and then probably months. The hunter set himself upon the side of a river, washing his hands in the crystal clear water and said a word of thanks to Ulmo.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orome and Tyelkormo begin their intimate affairs.

That morning, Tyelko had found himself in an argument with his eldest brother, and subsequently their father, and so he’d resigned himself to another day in the woods. He had no interest in hunting that day, as he had done so the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. And so, coming across the secluded river, Tyelko decided simply to bask in the day’s warmth on one of the large rocks. Figuring it was far enough away from where most elves would venture, he stripped himself bare before laying stomach down on the smooth surface. What he had not counted on, however, was the appearance of the Great Rider. But to his mild relief, the Vala hadn’t seemed to have noticed him.

Taking in a breath of the fresh air, Oromë caught a whiff of something else entirely. Elf. His head snapped up, eyes scanning until they landed on a bare arse and a wave of silverish blond hair. Though he made no move to approach, he raised a brow in consideration, letting his gaze wander the expanse of lovely nudity.

Tyelko tensed up as he suddenly felt the Vala’s eyes on him. There went any hope he’d had of preserving his modesty... He briefly considered pretending that he hadn’t noticed the Huntsman’s presence but ultimately decided against it, and sat up to properly greet him. “Hello, my lord,” he said, turning to face the Vala, “how are you faring today?”

“The sun is shining, thus it is a good day,” the Vala remarked, getting to his feet and running his damp fingers through his hair to cool down. “You are well?”

“Well enough,” Tyelko replied. “Simply taking advantage of the fair weather, as you can see.”

Oromë smiled, though he couldn’t help but be hesitant in it after how they had last parted. “Aye, the weather is quite well. Warm enough for a swim, I’d say.”

“I had been considering it, but I’ve been quite enjoying the warmth.” Tyelko chewed the inside of his cheek, the polite talk starting to wear down his patience. It was far too awkward, and so he chose to do something about it. “My lord... I cannot apologize for my behavior at the feast, but I would like to make amends...”

Waving his hand in dismissal, a sense of ease fell over him. “You need not apologize, though I’m interested in your idea of making amends. What have you in mind?”

“I...am not sure. I honestly hadn’t put much thought into it,” he admitted as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “What would you like?”

"Consider yourself forgiven, for a kiss.. if you are amiable," he smirked, brow raised. "You are forgiven either or, but I would find it pleasant."

“I find that arrangement agreeable,” Tyelko replied coyly. He slowly stood from the rock and approached the Vala, though he was unable to fulfill the request due to the other’s great height.

Orome loved that the elf was much smaller than him, the top of his head only coming up to the Vala's solar plexus. Similarly, he was enjoying the other's nudity. Such softness still held over from youth, yet lean. Bending for the other, his fingers teased along Tyelko's jaw before pressing his lips to the boy's lips.

Tyelko felt extremely awkward. Not because he didn’t like the kiss, but because he was unsure of what to do. He had never been kissed before, not romantically, and so he did not know how to act. Of course he’d witnessed his parents kiss before, and caught Nelyafinwë kissing cousin Findekáno in ways that involved /far/ too much tongue to be platonic, but he did not know any of the intricacies to kissing. He was, at the very least, aware that oftentimes one closes their eyes to kiss, so he did. He also knew that kissing tended to involve more physical contact than just the lips, but with the Vala in such a hunched over position, Tyelko doubted there was much more he could do, and so he let his arms dangle awkwardly at his sides.

“You’ve.. never been kissed, have you?” Oromë could tell that Tyelko had little experience from the way he reacted, though he spoke as if he had done far more. Still, it was a surprise. He didn’t often enter any sort of relationship with the Firstborn, but even less so did he enter into a relationship where the other lacked experience.

“Ah, no... Not romantically, anyway...” Tyelko admitted shyly, red coloring his face. “I have not quite reached my majority yet, and there’s no one I fancy back home anyway, so... I have about as much experienced in these things as the rocks beneath our feet,” he said, hoping the jest would lighten the somewhat awkward mood.

Brushing a strand of hair behind the boy’s pointed ear, Oromë could help smiling. “It is not a shameful thing to be inexperienced. You are young, after all. Was the kiss pleasing?”

“Undoubtedly,” he answered hastily. Embarrassed by his own over-eagerness, Tyelko looked down and toed at a small rock. “Of course, I would have liked to been able to do more to reciprocate, had I more proficiency in the subject...”

“Would you like me to show you?” Despite the awkwardness, the way the other was so obviously embarrassed, Oromë felt a flutter of excitement. “To teach you?”

Tyelko looked back up at the Vala, eyes wide and cheeks painted red. “More than anything,” he sighed dreamily.

With a brush of a kiss to the young elf’s forehead, he placed his hand onto Tyelko’s shoulder. “Back to that rock of yours. It’ll be easier sitting.”

Nodding, Tyelko returned to his previous sitting position on the rock. Anticipation welled up inside him along with nervousness, and as a nervous talker, he began to ramble. “I didn’t mean to not see you for so long, though I suppose a few months is not really that long. I just wasn’t sure how to approach you after what happened at the feast, so I chose avoidance. And I began having odd dreams at night. Of you. And me. Together. And they’ve made feel odd. A good odd, not a bad odd, but I’m unfamiliar with the feeling. You’re a Vala and so your wisdom is great. Do you know what it might be?”

Oromë considered the boy, joining him on the rock as he asked his question, amused smirk playing at his lips. “Of us, together,” he mused aloud. “In what sort of way did you dream? On the hunt? Or something else entirely?”

“Well they sometimes began with the hunt, yes. But each time it would always end in us having, ah, quite....intimate...relations...” Tyelko’s face became flushed once again, embarrassed about having to say such a thing aloud.

“Intimate relations?” Oromë couldn’t help but play dumb, wanting to hear Tyelko say his desires aloud. It was far more interesting. His strong arm went around the elf’s waist, pulling the bare boy into his lap. “I cannot help explain unless I know all the details.”

Tyelko nearly died from embarrassment then, having hoped that he would not need to be more specific. Of course at that point he realized the Vala was toying with him, but he had no objections to playing along. “Well,” he began, “in my most recent dream, we were naked in the forest by a shallow pond. You led me into the water as you kissed me and touched my backside. Then you laid me down in the water and kneeled over me and kept kissing. Other than that, not much happened besides kissing and touching. Ah, and white fluid came out of my...” He paused to gesture vaguely to his nether regions. “And when I awoke I found the fluid on myself. That happens after every dream, and I do not know what it means.”

The way the elf flushed, but so resolutely went on in his description was endearing. Oromë nodded slowly, trailing his fingers lightly across Tyelko’s chest, down toward his navel. “It means your body is preparing to reach your majority, to finish your maturation,” he explained, resisting the urge to pull the elf against him and show him all the ways of pleasure. “You dream of desires that are completely normal for your kind.”

The gentle caress of the Vala’s fingers caused Tyelko’s length to stir, which led to another question. “And my um...my phallus hardens when I awake from these dreams, or think about them, or right now, with you touching me like that... Is that part of it?”

“Aye,” Oromë assured, “also normal. It has a few uses, actually. Some you have learned, some you will learn.” His fingers stopped just short of the elf’s stirring arousal, dancing back up his chest once more. “You have desires you wish to act on, and that is okay. Do not be afraid to touch me.” Slowly, he leaned in, tilting Tyelko’s face up, and pressed his lips to the others.

Tyelko whimpered into the kiss as his length hardened further. The stimulation caused by the kiss — on top of the Vala’s touch — was a bit overwhelming for the young elf, and he felt his body begin to warm, though not from the heat of the day. Remembering that the Vala had given him permission to touch, Tyelko raised his hands to cup Oromë’s face like he’d seen his mother do to his father. He kept the contact light, not wanting to appear overzealous.

“Perfect,” he breathed against Tyelko’s lips, using his other arm around the elf’s waist to pull him closer. “Like this...” Oromë moves his lips slightly, letting the other get a feel for the lazy kisses.

The gentle praise only added to Tyelko’s pleasure as he attempted to mimic the movement the Vala was making with his lips. He knew his own lips were comparably sloppy against Oromë’s practiced movements, but he hoped it would be decent enough to bring the Vala at least some pleasure.

Oromë groaned quietly, a small in the back of his throat. He loved the soft skin under his fingers, the way Tyelko so earnestly tried to return the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away to allow the elf his breath, knowing his kind needed such things. “How are you feeling now?”

“It’s...my phallus...” he replied, dropping his hands from the Vala’s face and looking away in embarrassment. “It feels so hot, and it hurts a bit... What does that mean?”

“Do not look away,” he smiled, turning Tyelko’s face to his again. “There is nothing to feel ashamed of. Would you like me to show you how to make it feel better?”

Tyelko bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. “Yes... It does not necessarily feel bad — fairly pleasurable, actually — but it does hurt...”

The Vala’s hand traveled back down once more, thick fingers curling around the elf’s cock and giving it a tentative stroke. “If you do not like it, say the word and I will stop.”

A loud moan came unbidden from Tyelko’s lips when the Vala touched him, and he trembled. “My lord,” he began breathily, “I cannot begin to fathom how I could ever dislike such a pleasurable feeling...”

That was all Oromë needed to hear, a grin spreading across his face as his hand gave a more confident stroke. “There are few things comparable,” he agreed. His own arousal was stirring, the squirming boy in his lap only aiding it further.

Tyelko moaned again, the firm caress to his length causing the sound to be even louder and more wanton. He would have been embarrassed by the shameful noises, but as there was no one else but the Vala around, Tyelko was content to whimper and moan freely.

“Good, Tyelkormo,” he praised, his hand speeding up just enough. “You are doing so well.. so good for me:” Oromë pressed tender kisses to the elf’s forehead, his temple, before tilting Tyelko’s head up to kiss him properly once more.

The warm, pleasurable feeling just above his groin finally peaked, and for a few terrifying moments, Tyelko felt as though his fëa had left his hröa. His whole body went limp against the Vala, and when his senses returned to him, Tyelko opened his eyes. The white substance he had been talking about before now coated Oromë’s large hand, and though he wanted to ask the Vala how it had gotten there, he found himself far too weak to do anything but lay where he was and bask in his afterglow.

Oromë waited as the other came to, feeling the way his fëa reached out toward his own. He let his own fëa swirl around the boy’s, enjoying the connection there. It was pleasant to be with someone who innocent, so open to new things. “Do you understand what happens now when you dream?”

“I believe so.” Tyelko started at how unfamiliar his own voice sounded to him, but nonetheless continued. “When I feel that odd pleasure, my phallus gets hard and starts to hurt, and, um...” He furrowed his brow, trying to think of what came next. “And then when I feel so much pleasure I seem close to bursting, I lose control of my hröa and the white liquid comes out of my phallus.”

“Good,” Oromë nodded. “Did you enjoy what we did?” He wondered if Tyelko could feel his arousal beneath him, hard under the fabric of his breeches, with only that to separate him from the elf’s bare skin.

“Of course,” he replied eagerly. “I want to do it with you again and again. Only you...” Feeling a bit more in control of himself, Tyelko sat up and looked the Vala in the eyes. “Is there anything I may do to return the favor?”

A flash of something hit his eyes, and Oromë softened a bit. Even though he would love reciprocated physical affection, he felt it was taking more than he should. “You need not if it is not what you wish to do.”

“But I do wish it,” Tyelko insisted with a borderline whine. “I would not have asked had I not desired to follow through.”

“If you are sure, I can think of a few things,” Oromë smiled, brow raised. “But I do know that this, “ the Vala touched Tyelko’s lips, “may be too small to fit..”

Confusion became apparent on Tyelko’s face as he tried to understand what the Vala meant. “Too small to fit? Fit what? Whatever it is, I assure you I can fit it. Or if I cannot, I shall keep trying until I can.”

Oromë couldn’t help but laugh, pulling the elf into another quick kiss. “Your dedication knows no bounds, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo.”

“You’ll find that I am quite persistent,” he said with a smirk. ”Now what is it that you do not believe I can fit?”

Taking the other’s hand, he guided it down to press over his own cock, still hard beneath the confines of his breeches. “Consider it a challenge.”

Tyelko flushed, but did not pull away his hand nor break eye contact with the Vala. “I gladly accept your challenge.”

Brow raising, Oromë couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Prove me wrong, elfling,” he teased.

“Certainly,” he replied cheekily, sliding off Oromë’s lap to free the large cock from his breeches. Tyelko blanched at the size, as it was many times larger than his own length, but he refused to back down from the challenge. “I... Just give me a moment...” he mumbled.

The Vala’s fingers brushed a fallen bit of silvery blond hair back from the elf’s eyes, tucking it behind the point of his ear. “Do not feel you must reciprocate if you feel.. intimidated,” he reminded. “I expect nothing of you that you would not freely give.”

“I must admit that I do not believe I can fit such a beast in my mouth at this time,” Tyelko confessed sheepishly. “However I will practice until I am confident that I can manage it. In the meantime, is there anything else you would have me do?”

“If you would...” Oromë took the elf’s hands into his own, guiding them to his length, though his eyes were focused intently on the other’s face. “Use your hands like this,” he explained, showing the other how to stroke him the way he enjoyed.

“I see,” he replied, a look of concentrated determination on his face as he stared at his hands on the Vala’s length. “This seems much simpler for me to accomplish.” Tyelko did his best to replicate the fine movement that Oromë had just demonstrated, then looked up to him for confirmation. “Was that alright?”

The Vala leaned back, putting his hands behind him to hold himself up. His cock looked so much larger in those little hands, and the look of determination and desire to please was too perfect. “Aye, just like that. You are doing well,” he reassured.

Tyelko preened internally at the praise, then focused his attention back on the large phallus in his hands. Slowly, he began to repeat the stroking motion as exactly as possible, but soon found himself growing a bit bored with the monotony. An idea came to him to make things more interesting, and so, hesitantly, Tyelko leaned over and pressed a kiss to the slit of the cock head.

Oromë gasped, breath hitching as that beautiful little mouth pressed such a tentative kiss. “Again,” he ordered, forgetting his manners completely. He would have been content for less, but the idea of more was ever appealing, a blossoming intensity in the forefront of his thoughts.

Pleased that his impromptu action was so well received, Tyelko pulled back to kiss the slit again. Desiring to experiment further he switched to the slow, lazy kisses that the Vala had shown him how to do before. He decided to add a bit of tongue as well, vaguely aware that such an act demonstrated another layer of intimacy.

Cursing under his breath in the language of the Ainur, his hips canted upward at the flick of the tongue. He was getting close to his own release, the power of it mounting from its slow build. His fingers went into the elf’s hair, caressing Tyelko’s temple with his thumb. “I am near to the end,” he warned, voice deeper in his aroused state. “Be warned with your mouth.. so close.”

Tyelko lifted his head, brows furrowed. Though he did not want to stop his actions, he desired clarification on what the Vala meant. “You mean...the white substance will come out soon?”

“Aye,” he nodded, licking his tongue over his lower lip. Oromë kept caressing Tyelko’s temple with his thumb, watching the other intently. “It is normal, but you may not find the taste pleasing. At least not at first.”

“I want to taste it,” Tyelko replied firmly. “May I?” The thought of tasting the Vala’s seed excited him, and he hoped his request would not be rejected.

Though breathing was not a requirement for the Ainur, Orome took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before nodding. "I would not deny you such if it is what you wish," he smiled, gentle. "Please, continue."

Tyelko’s countenance brightened considerably at the affirmation, and he promptly resumed lavishing the slit of Oromë’s length.

Orome paid careful mind to the other's ministrations, and it took little time for his release to hit him. "Prepare yourself," he warned, a roughness to his tone before he came, seed thick and hot as it found the elf's mouth.

The release was a bit unexpected, despite the Vala’s warning, and so Tyelko found that much of the seed escaped his mouth. He was a bit thankful though, as he found the taste unpleasant. Nonetheless, he swallowed what did make it into his mouth, though he did so with a grimace.

His fëa brushed against the elf’s, warmth spread across his entire body in that moment. And little Tyelkormo, the champion he was, was more than Oromë could have hoped for. He was so eager to please, but also had a fire within him. “You did well,” he finally managed, pulling Tyelko up and into a short kiss. “Very well.”

Tyelko smiled smugly, proud of the praise he was receiving though it was only his first time. “Thank you, my lord. I hope we will be able to do this again.”

“And you will only improve with practice,” Oromë hummed. “Rest assured, I would accept your offer to practice any time.”

“I think I would like to practice on my own. That way I may please you even more the next time. I’m sure your other lovers far surpass me in skill, and I would not wish for you to have to lower your standards for me.” Tyelko was unsure of what at home he could use as a substitute for Oromë’s length, but he was determined to bring his skill up to the level he was sure the Vala was used to.

Running the back of his fingers along the elf’s face, he tilted his head in thought. “It is not standards that I would lower, but a new experience in which I would delight in,” he mused aloud. “None of my lovers ought compare themselves to each other as they all offer unique experiences.”

“I suppose...” he replied, not at all convinced by the Vala’s logic. Why would one want an unskilled lover when much more skilled lovers were available? He failed to see how the two could be even in any way, but Tyelko did not desire to argue.

Oromë stroked his hand along the curve of Tyelko’s neck, his shoulder, his arm.. “How about that swim?”

Tyelko shivered under the touch and, embarrassingly enough, felt his arousal stirring again. He ignored it in favor of responding to the Vala. “Aye, that sounds nice.”

“Come on, then,” the Vala smiled, though he made no movement to get up.


	4. In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first time.

Orome began unfastening his hunting belt and removing the furs and leathers he wore when in the forest.

Tyelko stood and moved away to give Oromë room to remove his clothes. While he knew getting in the water would be sensible, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight of the stripping Vala in front of him.

It took a few moments to get undressed, kicking off his boots and shucking his breeches without much mind to where they landed. The most important things, his hunting equipment and his horn had been placed delicately to the side. Oromë noticed the elf watching him and smirked, brow raising. “Like what you see, Tyelkormo?”

Realizing he’d been caught, Tyelko flushed and immediately looked at anywhere but the Vala. “I can hardly be blamed. And I believe it’s only fair after the way you yourself have been eyeing me,” he said in mock defense.

“T’is true,” the Vala laughed, getting to his feet and placing his hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Have all the looks you wish; I certainly am.”

Tyelko turned an even deeper shade of red: a combined effect of the Vala’s last comment, and the fact that he was nearly eye level with his phallus. Tired of being the only embarrassed one, Tyelko decided to do something about it. Hesitantly extending his hands, he grabbed the Vala’s testicles and began to caress them.

Oromë exhaled audibly, brow raising as the other touched him. His fingers inadvertently squeezed the boy’s shoulder, just enough. “Do you wish to go another round, Tyelkormo?”

His plan had certainly backfired in a good way. “Only if you wish it too, my lord,” he replied carefully, uncertain if the Vala’s reaction had been positive or negative.

For a moment, the Vala watched the other for some sort of deviance in his expression, some indication of his thoughts. In a swift movement, Oromë bent and scooped the elf into his arms and went off toward the water. “You will come to learn that I always wish to do so,” he explained, smirking. “But first, a swim.”

Tyelko felt very much like a child then: cradled in the Vala’s large arms after being picked up like he weighed nothing. Of course, he supposed, he was still somewhat a child by elven standards as he had not yet reached his majority, but Tyelko was convinced that he was far too mature to be considered as such. He wanted to complain to the Vala—to let him know that he was old enough to walk on his own—but the skin to skin contact felt so pleasant and warm, that he found he no longer had any objection.

It was nice to hold the elf in his arms, cradled against him, even if the other had been squirming at first. He waded into the river, feeling the water slow around his muscular form. Oromë, ever the affectionate lover, pressed a kiss to Tyelko’s temple before lowering them both down into the cool stream.

“This is quite nice,” he murmured, savoring the coolness of the water on his heated skin. At that point, he could have let go of the Vala and gone off to swim around, but between the gentle motion of the water around him, and Oromë’s comfortable embrace, he was far too relaxed to move.

“Aye, it is, isn’t it?” Oromë enjoyed the warmth of the elf against him and the cool water and the radiant sun. “You look content.”

“I am,” Tyelko affirmed, as he felt himself nearly drifting to sleep. But he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to spend time with the Vala, and so he rummaged around his brain for a conversation topic, as talking would keep him awake. “How do you believe I should tell my family—if at all—that I am now a lover of the Great Rider Oromë?”

Oromë’s head tilted back, looking up at the sky in thought. His other lovers never had need to tell their families, as most were Ainur like himself. The few elves he had taken to his bed were well past their majorities. “I do not believe your father will find it agreeable.”

“Not at all,” he concurred. “But I do not believe he would do anything drastic, like exile me from his exile.” Tyelko paused then, reconsidering the certainty of his words. “At least I hope he would not. But amil may be able to keep him from being too rash.”

The thought of putting a strain on Tyelko was heavy on him, even though they hadn’t developed as a relationship for too long now. “Perhaps.. you might assure him more if you wait for your majority. I forget you are as young as you are,” Oromë admitted.

The Vala’s last comment caused Tyelko to inwardly preen, proud that Oromë seemingly found him to be mature. So busy was he stroking his own ego, that he nearly forgot to respond. “I doubt age would have as much to do with it as associating so closely with a Vala. But I suppose it could be worth a try.”

“Does it bother you that I am?” Oromë couldn’t help asking, the thought having weighed on him since their first conversation at the feast. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms, after all.

Tyelko thought about the question for a moment before replying. “No,” he stated, “it is not an issue for me. I know I likely made it seem that way at the feast as that was how I felt at the time, but since then, I realized that it does not matter who you are, be it Vala, Maia, or elf. I am attracted to you: your fëa, your hröa... And I want to be with you.”

“And I wish to be with you,” he nodded, reassuring. “If I am to be honest, I did worry after the feast that you would not return my desires.” Oromë brushed his fingers idly along Tyelko’s arm.

“But I already had. And I do not change my mind so easily. My doubt was merely temporary.” He pressed a kiss to where his head rested on the Vala’s chest in a reassuring gesture. “I was yours as soon as you offered.”

The Vala smiled, pressing a kiss in return on the top of the elf’s head. “It pleases me greatly to hear it. Speaking on desires,” he hummed, shifting in the water and his hold on Tyelko, his arousal already half hard from the skin contact.

“Whatever you wish, my lord, I will readily give,” Tyelko responded a bit too eagerly, though he made no attempt to correct himself. His first experience with sexual intimacy had left him longing for more, and so he had no objections to whatever the Vala had in mind.

“I do not wish to push you too far,” Oromë reminded, tempering down Tyelko’s eagerness just slightly. “You are still young and innocent in many ways.. and yet I’m drawn to you.”

“Then take my innocence,” he retorted. “What use have I of it anyhow?” Tyelko felt offended, though he was sure it wasn’t the Vala’s intent. He had said just before how he found Tyelko mature, and now all of a sudden he was “young and innocent?” The comment only served to fuel Tyelko’s desire to prove to the Vala how mature he could be.

Oromë laughed, leaning in to claim Tyelko’s lips with his own, his hand carding through the elf’s hair as they sank further into the water together. Still he held the other close, not wanting him to get away too soon. “Do you truly understand what you offer?” He asked, pulling back slightly to look Tyelko in the eye.

“Perhaps not,” Tyelko admitted, “but I offer it nonetheless. I truly do not believe there is any benefit in maintaining my innocence, as the only purpose it serves is to bar me from 

“Entirely,” he repeated, curiosity in his gaze. “Aside from my wife, I’ve never been someone’s first.” Oromë couldn’t help finding it thrilling. “But you, Turcafinwë Tyelkormo, are very generous.”

“I have no one to save myself for, so I do not see why I should not wholly give myself to you,” he stated, slightly perplexed at the Vala’s reaction. He assumed it was his inexperience that prevented him from understanding why Oromë was making such an ordeal out of it.

Leaning down, his fingers came under Tyelko’s chin to lift his head, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I humbly accept,” he murmured, kissing the elf again and again.

Tyelko brought his free arm up to cup Oromë’s jaw, kissing back in what he hoped was a better manner than his first kiss. Finally, the Vala had acquiesced, and though Tyelko did not fully know what now lay in store, he felt his heart beat faster with excitement.

Oromë lifted and arranged Tyelko to his liking, wrapping the boy’s legs around his hips, and cupping his hands under the boy’s arse. Tyelko was picking up quickly with kissing, and the Vala delighted as he ran his tongue along the other’s lip as if to request permission to deepen the kiss.

Adjusting to the new position, Tyelko encircled his arms about the Vala’s neck, groaning at the feeling of large hands cradling his backside. He quickly faltered, though, at the tongue dragged across his lip. He did not know the meaning behind the action, and thus did not know how to respond. Though loath to pull away, Tyelko desperately desired clarification. “Ah, I apologize for interrupting, but your tongue... What does it mean?”

“Ah,” Oromë smirked as the other asked his question, having nearly forgotten that he hadn’t been kissed before. It was all new to Tyelko, a learning experience. “Sometimes when two are kissing, they use their tongues. It is difficult to explain, but I would love to show you, if you are amiable?”

“Oh. I believe I understand it now. I have seen my eldest brother kiss one of our cousins that way on a few occasions,” Tyelko replied. “I was simply unaware that your action was part of it, but I gladly accept your offer.”

Brow raised, Oromë decided it best not to ask too many questions lest they not be able to get back to being intimate. He leaned back in, kissing Tyelko chastely at first. “Simply follow the urges of your hröa. Let your hands seek, your body move,” he instructed, punctuating each part with another kiss.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit difficult for me, my lord,” he admitted, feeling frustrated with himself. “As I have not yet reached my majority, my father has not explained anything of this sort of intimacy to me. I have no experience with any of this outside what you have shown me, and so I find myself unable to think beyond.”

“It will come in time,” Oromë explained, ever patient as he touched their brows together. His hand came up, the other still supporting Tyelko under his arse, his fingers caressing the pert pink nipple before rolling it between the pad of his thumb and forefinger. “I will show you many things.”

A soft, surprised moan left Tyelko’s lips at the pleasant new sensation. He had never considered that his nipples could be stimulants of arousal, but under the Vala’s almost teasing touch, Tyelko found it just as pleasing as he had the feeling of his phallus being stroked.

“There are many ways to find pleasure, elfling,” he hummed, hoisting Tyelko up just a bit more so he could dip his head down and capture the other nipple between his lips, tongue swirling the bud.

Tyelko moaned louder then, the Vala’s tongue on his nipple as arousing as his fingers. As Oromë continued his ministrations, Tyelko found that small pink buds on his chest seemed to be hardening. Though he desired to ask the Vala what purpose that served—as he had not thought the nipples were a sexual organ like the phallus—he kept the potential question to himself, as he did not wish for that hot, wet mouth to pull away so soon.

Oromë was pleased by the way the other moaned, no shame in the sound in the slightest. It was uninhibited and free as his fëa, the reason the Vala had been drawn to him in the first place. He grazed the bud with his teeth, eyes flicking upward to gauge for a reaction.

The Vala’s latest action earned him another lewd moan from Tyelko: the young elf finding he quite enjoyed the sensation and desired more. “Please,” he begged wantonly, “bite me...”

To hear the request was delightful, and Oromë complied with ease. His teeth tugged lightly as the nipple before soothing it with his tongue and moving further up to nip at the boy’s neck. The hand upon Tyelko’s arse kneaded into the supple flesh there, his own arousal grinding against the other’s backside.

With stimuli coming at him from almost everywhere, Tyelko was rapidly feeling overwhelmed, and once again approaching his climax. Almost frantically he rutted into the Vala’s chest, though the friction provided minimal relief. He thought briefly about using his hand to take care of the problem, but the space between his cock and Oromë’s torso was nonexistent, so he continued his grinding.

The other ground firmly against him, so clearly seeking his release, but Oromë was far from done with what he wanted to do. He brought Tyelko back to the edge of the stream, laying him down on his back as he lay kisses and little bite marks across the elf’s skin. “I want to do more, if you are willing?”

Though disappointed by the sudden decline in physical contact, the prospect of more immediately grabbed Tyelko’s attention. “I doubt I will ever been unwilling, my lord,” he replied breathily.

Smirking, the Vala pulled Tyelko’s legs up over his shoulders and dipped his head. Oromë’s lips brushed the delicate skin just aside the elf’s sac, his tongue tracing along the crevice where leg met groin.

Tyelko gasped at the new feeling as pleasure shot up his spine. The gasp quickly devolved into a desperate moan, and inadvertently he bucked his hips, before mumbling a small apology to the Vala for his boldness.

“Do not,” he pressed another kiss to the boy’s thigh, “apologize. I wish you to do whatever you feel is right.” Oromë lifted those legs higher, his hands coming to spread Tyelko’s arse just enough he could flick his tongue over the puckered pink hole there.

He cried out, a mixed reaction of arousal, surprise that he was aroused by such a place at all, and horror that the Vala would degrade himself by putting his mouth somewhere so filthy. Horror won out over the three, and so Tyelko gave voice to his concern. “Forgive me for all my interruptions, my lord, but do you not feel that burying your face in my arse is a bit...demeaning?”

Lifting his head, he rest his cheek on the other’s thigh and looked up at him. “Does it not feel good?” Oromë cared little for whether an act was demeaning or otherwise, so long as it was pleasurable.

“It is one of the best sensations of all you have shown me thus far,” he admitted sheepishly, “but I do not wish for you to have to degrade yourself for the sake of my pleasure.”

“I find it enjoyable, Tyelkormo,” he hummed, kissing the thigh under his cheek gently. “I would not do anything I prefer not do.”

“I suppose...” he replied slowly, still feeling unconvinced—though the kiss helped sway him a little. “I just cannot fathom how such a filthy place could bring such pleasure. To you or me.”

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Oromë tried not to frown, not to sway the elf one way or the other, though his fingers brushed against Tyelko’s entrance all the same.

Tyelko’s resolve crumbled at the subtle action; his libido instantly taking precedence over any rational thought. “No, please don’t,” he whimpered. “It feels too good...”

The Vala kissed Tyelko’s thigh once more, reaching up with his other hand to lace his fingers with the other’s. “Sex is different with a woman than it is with a man,” he explained. “When two men become intimate, they use this place...” Oromë used his thumb to massage against the tight ring of muscle, adding gentle pressure. “It can feel very good, Tyelkormo, but you need to relax.”

“I’m sorry, my lord, it is just so hard,” he said, though it came out as a partial moan under the Vala’s ministrations. “Of course you know my body is completely virgin, and with all the excitement and anticipation I am feeling, relaxing is quite a challenge...”

“I believe in your ability,” Oromë reminded, bringing his hand to his lips to suck lewdly on a finger before bringing it back down the the boy’s entrance. He didn’t have a vial of oil close enough, but he didn’t intend to fuck Tyelko just yet. One finger, that was it. “Breathe,” he instructed before pressing the tip of his finger past the muscle, his mouth taking the elf’s erect little cock into his mouth at the same time.

Tyelko stuttered out his loudest moan of the day, the intense stimulation he’d been inundated with for the past few minutes finally bringing his release to a head. The force somehow seemed stronger than the first time, and as he came down from the—still a bit jarring—high, Tyelko felt absolutely spent.

The Vala swallowed the elf’s seed with ease, lapping up every last drop with the tip of his tongue as he slipped his finger out. Poor Tyelko was panting for breath, splayed out on the bank of the stream under him, and yet Oromë could only smile as he pressed light kisses up from the boy’s groin to his chest, to his neck, and jaw, and cheek. “You are so beautiful, Tyelkormo,” he murmured, scooping the other up into his arms again as he lay down beside him on the bank.

With what little strength he had, Tyelko cozied up to the Vala, getting as close as physically possible, and buried his face into the broad chest in front of him. He murmured a small and very muffled “thank you,” into Oromë’s chest, as he hadn’t the courage to look the Vala in the eye at the moment. His release had come so soon, which he found a bit humiliating, and he’d behaved so shamelessly, though the other encouraged it, which made it all the more embarrassing.

Oromë kissed the crown of Tyelko’s head tenderly, caressing his arm with his hand. He let the other curl up against him, holding the elf close all the while as he regained his breath and strength. “You did so well,” he praised, “beyond any expectation.”

Though the Vala’s compliments made his heart flutter, Tyelko felt he didn’t deserve them, and pulled his face back out of the Vala’s chest to audibly say so. “I do not believe that is saying much, considering your expectations were likely not high to begin with due to my inexperience. And my release came so soon... You had hardly done anything to me yet...”

“For one so inexperienced, you allowed new sensations though you did not fully know what to expect,” he explained, “and for that, you have done well. It is not an easy feat to embrace the unknown, much more a challenge when you must be vulnerable.” The Vala touched a kiss to Tyelko’s forehead. “I had hardly thought you would be able to find your release twice in such short time. My knowledge of elven hröa is limited, but I do not believe that many of your kind are able to do so.”

A soft “oh” was all the response he was able to give, as the Vala’s words had left him incredibly flustered. Tyelko was not often prone to shyness, and with the feeling so strong then, he decided to try to bury it with different, uglier emotions. ”I’m sure you’ve said the same to others before,” he quickly retorted as coldly as he could muster at the moment. “Though I do not know the scale of your harem, I highly doubt I have done anything exceptionally different from any of your other whores to warrant such praise.”

The Vala couldn’t help but be taken back by the harshness of the other’s words. Brow raising in his surprise, Oromë released the other from his hold a bit, pulling away to look at Tyelko’s face. “So quick to sharpen your tongue. If my having of other lovers offends you, you need not repeat this experience. Say the word and I will stop pursuing you, Tyelkormo.”

Tyelko’s eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat: that was not the reaction he had desired to elicit from the Vala. Hastily, he backtracked, hoping it was not too late. “That is not what I meant my lord, I am truly sorry. I just... I have never had someone praise me so highly, and certainly not for any sexual performance, so I did not know how to gracefully accept your compliments and chose instead to lash out...”

“Perhaps it is something to work on,” Oromë suggested, “accepting compliments when they are given. I have not, nor will I ever, give praise if I do not feel it deserved.”

Shame coloring his face, Tyelko averted his gaze and nodded. “I am very sorry, my lord. I think perhaps I should take my leave...”

The Vala make no attempt to let the elf go, sighing softly. “I prefer if you didn’t, but I will not prevent you from doing so.”

Surprised, Tyelko looked back up at the Vala. “You...do not wish for me to go?”

“If I sent my lovers away each time harsh words were spoken, I would have no lovers to speak to,” Oromë smirked. “Vána has said far worse to me in our years together, rest assured.”

“Oh. I see,” he replied, and though he made no move to leave, Tyelko felt incredibly awkward. He no longer knew what to do or say, nor did he feel particularly comfortable doing or saying anything, not after he nearly ruined his relationship with the Huntsman.

The Vala helped Tyelko sit up, sitting up himself with an arm behind him. "You have nothing to worry for, Tyelkormo," he spoke, guessing the other's discomfort. "If you wish to leave, you may leave... and if you wish to stay, you may stay. I have no desire to be with someone who does not wish to be with me as well."

“I do not wish to leave, but...” he trailed off, biting his lower lip. “I fear I have made things uncomfortable, at least for myself.”

"Talk through those in which cause your discomfort, and perhaps we can move past it?"

“Well,” he began, “like I said, I am not often the recipient of such high praise, and coming from a Vala, it becomes a bit...overwhelming. Especially in regard to sexual performance. You are my first while you yourself have many lovers, and so it is difficult to comprehend why you would compliment my skill when you have obviously experienced much better.”

“I’ve had a variety of partners, and many pleasurable experiences, but it’s your inexperience that draws me to you,” Oromë hummed, his gaze on the trees across the stream. “If I wanted another lover who came to me with a robust sexual background, I would have pursued someone else. But I want you, Tyelkormo.”

Tyelko sighed and slumped his shoulders, his gaze falling to his feet. While he appreciated the fact that the Vala wanted to be with him, he still felt that it didn’t make sense. However he did not wish to argue the matter any longer.

“And of course, there is something alluring to being with someone like yourself.. young, innocent, untouched,” he admitted after a moment of quiet, a hint of a blush touching his face for the first time.

“I suppose,” he said, considering the Vala’s words. “You have seemed to quite enjoy yourself when teaching me new things.”

“It is immensely enjoyable,” Oromë confirmed, looking to Tyelko then. “Your reactions are refreshing. They’re pure and unashamed.”

He flushed all the way to the tips of his ears at that, but met the Vala’s gaze nonetheless. “Thank you, my lord.”

Leaning over, the Vala snuck a quick kiss to one of the reddened ears. “It’s also very adorable how quickly you blush from praise.”

“Like I have said, I am unaccustomed to it,” he replied shyly. “I do not receive much at home, and it is often only due to my hunting prowess.”

“Hmm,” Oromë was thoughtful of that, trying to imagine what it was like to have that sort of home life, but the life of the Ainur was very different than that of the Firstborn. “Your hunting prowess is commendable for one as young as you are, though you have much to learn about the language of the forest and its creatures.”

“Will you teach me that too, my lord?” he questioned eagerly. The prospect of learning skills that would better improve his hunting was more interesting to him than learning how to be a better lover, though difference was marginal.

“Aye, that and more. There are many things to learn, both of the wood and the hröa, and if you allow me, I shall teach you.” The Vala was pleased to see the way Tyelko responded, the way he lit up at the thought of gaining more knowledge. One of the Noldor, without doubt.

A broad smile split Tyelko’s face, delighted by the Vala’s willingness to educate him in the ways of the forest and of pleasure. “Of course I allow you; I would have to be truly mad to turn down such an offer. I am forever indebted.”

With a smile, Oromë could already see the two of them working side by side. It was as if they were written in the music, one with the forest and all it had to offer. “You mustn’t stay away for so long next time.”

“I promise I shan’t,” he replied, playfully nudging his shoulder into the Vala. With the uncomfortable mood fully alleviated, and the bright promises of the future, Tyelko felt completely at ease. “Would you find it impolite if I called you by your name?” he ventured, feeling a bit bold in his mellow state.

Brow raising, the Vala considered the elf beside him for a moment, smile widening ever so slightly. “You’re a bold one,” he teased, “but aye, you may.”

“It only makes sense,” he countered, voice tinged with mock seriousness. “What I mean is: calling you ‘my lord’ means that I am beneath you, but from my understanding, lovers are supposed to be equals, and we cannot be equals if I continue to address you in such a subservient manner.”

“Aye, this is true. You’ll refer to me as Oromë, then. Shall I still refer to you as Tyelkormo?” The Vala reached over and brushed his fingers across the other’s cheek.

The tender action caused pink to bloom on Tyelko’s face, but he maintained his casual attitude. “I do not see why you shouldn’t. Unless you’d like to refer to me by my father name. Or the Sindarin version of my mother name.”

“Tyelkormo fits you best,” he hummed. “Few others call me by this name, you know.. But I should think I enjoy how it sounds in your voice. Will you let me hear you?”

“Thank you very much for the compliment, Oromë. I love how my name sounds when you say it as well, Oromë. You have a very beautiful name, Oromë.” Tyelko’s blush grew each time he repeated the Vala’s name, but his confidence never wavered. He found he quite liked the sound of the name on his tongue, and was almost loath to stop saying it.

Hearing the other speak his name was exciting, arousing, fantastic. The Vala turned, all but lunging at the small elf to kiss him again, his fingers entwining in that silver blond hair. “Tyelkormo,” he growled, playfully pressing kisses and nipping softly at the other’s throat. “Tyelkormo.”

Tyelko tilted his head back to give Oromë better access to his neck, bringing his hands up to grip the other’s muscled biceps. “Oromë,” he said breathlessly, the Vala’s name blending seamlessly with his gasping moans.

Tongue dipping into the hollow of the elf’s clavicle before his teeth grazed over the bone. His hands explored Tyelko’s sides, thumbs caressing over nipples gently.

His body involuntarily shivered under the Vala’s careful, passionate touches. “Oromë,” he moaned again, the name like a prayer on his lips.

Hearing the other speaking his name, moaning his name, was invigorating. The Vala yearned for more, but knew he ought not press too far. The boy was still young, still new to this, and Oromë needed to be patient. His mouth traveled lower, teeth carefully mulling one nipple while his other hand rolled the other.

While Tyelko gratefully surrendered himself to Oromë’s lavishing, his growing arousal began to nag at him, fostering a desire to be touched in more intimate places. However, he did not know how to communicate his wishes to the Vala without causing him to pull his expert mouth away, so Tyelko remained silent.

Feeling the other’s arousal stirring, Oromë’s gaze flicked upward at the other even though his mouth did not leave the elf’s chest. Against Tyelko’s skin, the Vala smirked. “Do you desire something?”

He flushed, a bit embarrassed that the Vala had caught on to him so easily, but readily supplied an answer. “I...want you to touch me where you were before... By my phallus. I want you inside me again...”

Oromë sucked softly on the bud upon Tyelko’s chest, his fingers swirled down the soft skin of his stomach, pausing at the navel. “So soon?” It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been thinking about it, but he hadn’t anticipated the elf to desire it as he was.

It almost felt like the Vala was teasing him at that point: having heard his desires and yet choosing to ignore them in favor of more questioning and the continuation of his actions. It was not as though Tyelko wasn’t enjoying the current state of things; he was simply impatient, so he decided to press Oromë a little harder. “Aye, ‘so soon.’ You cannot touch me in this way without consequence. And earlier I found that your finger provided a pleasant fullness in me that I yearn for again. However I would like to last long enough to take more than a mere finger this time, but presently your exquisite lavishing of my chest is not aiding in that goal.”

Laughing at that, the Vala lifted his head to steal a kiss on the other's lips. "Let me fetch some oil to ease the stretch, my impatient little one," he smirked. "It will feel even better this way, I assure you."

His endeavor victorious, a highly self-satisfied grin formed on Tyelko’s face. “I trust that it will, though I must inquire: do you keep oil on your person at all times in preparation for moments like this?”

"Among other things," Orome nodded, getting up to fetch the oil from his discarded clothes. "And oiling the bow strings and knives. It's a multipurpose liquid."

“A bit vulgar, is it not?” Tyelko asked, wrinkling his nose. “Using oil for sex then that same oil for bow strings?”

Orome raised a brow, his hands stopping where they were fussing to open the vial of oil. "Does it offend you? Sex tends to be a vulgar, yet beautiful act."

“As it is not my oil, no, it does not offend me. I simply find it curious, that is all,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “When I return home, I will certainly be looking to procure new oil to practice with rather than the oil I use on my hunting tools, but to each their own.”

“In my chambers I have separate, but while on the hunt it does not often come up,” he hummed, bringing the vial back. “Not often do I find a delightful young elf to fuck in the forest.”

Tyelko found himself at a loss for words, his eyes wide and mouth opening and shutting several times like a fish on land. He wanted to clap back with a witty retort, but his mind was blank in his flustered state.

Oromë smirked as the other gaped, clearly at a loss for words. “Cat caught your tongue, Tyelkormo? No sass?” He got back down on the ground next to the other, coating his fingers with oil. Though he knew that it was unlikely, he slicked three digits just in case.

“It...” he began, swallowing thickly, “is a bit difficult to find a way to reply to such a...sexual compliment.”

“Do you not like the compliment?” He had to ask, always knowing where to draw lines wasn’t always the most simple task. Oromë’s slick fingers paused, waiting for an answer before doing anything more.

“Quite the contrary, I assure you,” Tyelko insisted. “I was simply caught off guard by the frankness and crudeness of the language coming from you. But I am anything but displeased by it.” A shy smile graced his lips as he continued. “‘Fuck’ is far less flowery than ‘making love,’ or ‘being intimate.’ I was surprised by your use of the word, but I think I quite like it. So please, fuck me, Oromë.”

‘So please, fuck me, Oromë’ would surely play in his mind for ages to come. The perfectly pink, plush lips that spoke it called to him and he couldn’t help but kiss Tyelko again, soft but full of passion. His fingers brushed down the elf’s groin, avoiding his arousal entirely.

Tyelko moaned lightly into the kiss, glad to be finally getting what he wanted. All the talking they’d done in between had tempered his arousal some, but considering that meant he was further from release and therefore able to last longer, he counted it as a blessing. He felt he had yet to have sex proper—with Oromë’s length buried deep within him—so Tyelko hoped he would be able to hold his release back until that point.

“Say it again,” Oromë growled against the other’s lips, “ask me to fuck you again.” His slick finger circled around Tyelko’s entrance, kneading the tender flesh just shy of actually penetrating.

The gruffness of the Vala’s voice went straight to his cock, and if he kept talking like that, Tyelko knew he wouldn’t last long. “Please fuck me, Oromë,” he whined. “I’m begging you to fuck me...”

Claiming Tyelko’s lips with his own, the Vala pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle, breaching the elf up to his first knuckle. He paused there, allowing the other to adjust, kissing him longingly.

Tyelko gasped into the kiss at the intrusion, wiggling his hips a bit to adjust to the stretch. Once he felt comfortable, he pushed himself down on Oromë’s finger, desiring more of the fullness.

The other pushed down on his finger and the very thought of it went straight to Oromë’s cock, kindling his own desire ever further. Slowly, the Vala sat up, shifting so he could watch everything. He withdrew his finger just a bit, enjoying the other squirm before pushing it back in further this time. “Is this okay?”

“Aye,” he said breathlessly. “Please, I want more...” Tyelko greedily pressed down again on the finger, wishing the Vala would get on with it and push the whole thing in. “I want to feel full...”

With a smirk, Oromë gave the elf what he asked for, driving the digit further until his hand was flush against Tyelko’s arse. He gave only the span of a few breath or two before beginning a slow, but well paced movement of his finger, thrusting in and out with ease. “Should you need stop,” he reminded, but the Vala’s gaze fell to where his thick finger was disappearing inside the other.

Tyelko groaned at the pleasurable feeling, the muscles of his anus clenching and unclenching around the finger. “I cannot see why I would ever need to stop,” he sighed dreamily.

There were few things more arousing that bringing another to pleasure, to the way a lover would groan and sigh in their delight. Oromë presses a second finger at the rim of Tyelko’s entrance, eyes flicking up to the other’s face as he pressed it in just slightly alongside the first.

Tyelko hadn’t realized that the full feeling could become even better, and his breath hitched as the tip of the second finger was added. However, the tentative insertion was soon not enough for his ever growing sexual appetite. “Please, put it all in, I beg of you,” he whined. “Please, Oromë...”

Oromë pressed the second finger in along the first, curling the digits just so. “You’re so tight,” he smirked, praise in his tone. “So beautiful like this for me. I want to take you..” The Vala’s other hand went to his own cock, stroking idly as he fucked Tyelko on his fingers.

“Take me, please take me,” he moaned wantonly, savoring the feeling of Oromë’s thick fingers inside of him, but desiring the real thing. Tyelko knew the Vala’s length was quite impressive in size and would likely be a tight fit in his small hole, but it excited him, as his need to be wholly filled increased.

“Almost,” he hummed, taking his time preparing the elf. “I’m much larger than my fingers, Tyelkormo.” A third finger angled with the other two, easing in slowly.

The burn brought on by the added finger bordered on painful, as Tyelko was unused to such a wide stretch. He squirmed a bit, trying to make himself more comfortable and get used to the feeling, but found adjusting himself was more difficult than before.

“Are you alright?” Oromë paused, letting the other adjust to the intrusion, brow furrowed a bit in concern. His other hand left his own cock to stroke Tyelko’s inside, knowing a distraction would help.

“I am fine,” he groaned, as the Vala’s hand came in contact with his length, “simply unaccustomed to the stretch. Perhaps it might help if you continued moving?” Tyelko was certainly not about to give up, not with the promise of being fucked by Oromë’s cock so close. The pain was only a minor setback, one that he would not allow to bar him from his goal.

Making slow, but sure, motions, his fingers fucked into Tyelko with care, the other hand still focused on the boy’s arousal. Patience was something he never was good with, even with his eternal life, but especially when it came to physical intimacy. Still, in an effort not to hurt his newest lover, he reminded himself that patience was a virtue. “Does it feel good? To be fucked on my fingers like this?”

Tyelko did his best to relax, and the pain soon gave way to immense pleasure. “Aye, so good,” he moaned breathily. “But I want you to fuck me properly...”

Oromë bent down to press a chaste kiss to the elf’s lips. “You’re certain this is what you wish?” He stopped stroking Tyelko in favour of oiling his own cock.

“I have never been more certain of anything,” he responded as firmly as he could in his blissed out state. “I want you to claim me... I want to be wholly yours...”

“Then claim you I shall,” he agreed, easing his fingers from the other’s hole. “It may be easier for you to take me from on top,” Oromë suggested. “You can control the pace and move at your leisure.”

The removal of the Vala’s fingers caused Tyelko to whimper, as the fullness they provided was replaced by blatant emptiness. But he took comfort in the fact that they would soon be replaced by something better. “I do not believe I am able to do such a thing: my body is quite tired,” he admitted. “But please, do not be afraid to use me as a means to fulfill your own desires. I will tell you if I need you to slow, or wish to stop.”

Licking his lips, he couldn’t help feel a rush of excitement over such a thing. Easy, he needed to remind himself. First time. Oromë moved between Tyelko’s legs, lining his cock up against the other’s tight entrance before easing in just the tip at first with a low groan.

Tyelko’s own groan mixed with Oromë’s as the fullness returned: the pleasurable sensation multiplied by the fact that he finally had the Vala’s cock inside him, and it was indeed larger than his fingers. The burning feeling once again accompanied the new stretch, but as he was so far lost in bliss, Tyelko paid it no mind.

Oromë was careful, but couldn’t help the way he pushed in, enjoying the tightness and the heat of Tyelko’s arse. One hand was firm on the elf’s hip, the other gently coming up to roll one of the hardened nipples upon the other’s chest. “This is.. perfect,” he managed, voice even deeper in his arousal as he began the first withdraw of his hips before thrusting back in even further until his cock was just over halfway in.

Somehow it felt that the Vala’s length grew thicker the closer to the base it was. The intensity of the burning sensation grew as well, but Tyelko was still set on ignoring it. The pleasure is worth the pain, he rationalized, as he pushed himself further down on Oromë’s cock.

It was a challenge to pace himself, to keep from truly having his way with Tyelko even if he had offered such a thing. Oromë was a kind lover, unlike many of the other Ainur who could be much more cruel. For as much as he enjoyed the primal nature of sex, he didn’t want to injure the boy. Still, as he managed to bury his cock fully, his fingers gripped bruisingly upon Tyelko’s hip. “You’re okay?”

With Oromë’s cock finally fully situated inside him, Tyelko felt faint. There was such an intense pressure on his insides, and when he looked down, Tyelko was able to see a small bulge just below his abdomen. His phallus, he reasoned, despite his sex and fatigue addled mind. Remembering the Vala had asked him a question, Tyelko looked back up. “I...believe so.”

His fingers brushed down from Tyelko’s chest to his lower stomach where Oromë could see just how much he was filling the elf below. There were few things he enjoyed more than hunting, and sex was up there on the list. Slowly at first, he began to move, palm over Tyelko’s lower stomach, other hand gripping one hip. It was getting more and more difficult not to let instinct take over; he was quickly losing that battle.

Tyelko’s face scrunched up in mild pain: Oromë’s thrusting causing an unpleasant friction against the muscles of his anus. He recalled that earlier the Vala had instructed him to breathe when first inserting his finger, so he tried the tactic again. It alleviated some pain, and as Oromë continued to thrust, Tyelko found he grew more accustomed to the feeling, even pushing back against his cock a few times.

The pain was on Tyelko’s face, Oromë could see it, yet he did not stop. If anything, the boy was clearly trying to work through it and the Vala couldn’t justify stopping when it was finally feeling so fantastic. “If you,” he began, pausing to loop an arm under the elf’s thigh, “need me to stop, you say something, aye?” Carefully, he lifted the leg to get a better angle, thrusting in short, quick movements now.

A small nod was the only response he was able to provide as extreme pleasure overtook him. With the new angle, Oromë was repeatedly ramming into a highly sensitive spot, and it was only a matter of moments before Tyelko’s release overcame him at last, the force of it nearly doubled from the previous time after being held back for so long.

As Tyelko came, a low rumbling came from within the Vala’s chest, a groan that was nearly feral as the other’s muscles tightened around him. Any sense of delicacy he had had worn its welcome, and Oromë didn’t stop himself from collecting the boy’s wrists in his free hand and hoisting them over his head. His movements quickened, seeking his own release at last.

Despite his utterly exhausted state, Tyelko found himself wishing that the Vala had been so forceful the entire time. This was what he had wanted all along: a pure, carnal fucking. No stopping to check if Tyelko was alright, no slow, careful movements. Only absolute unbridled hedonism.

Oromë could feel his release barreling toward him, but he needed more. His thrusts were more erratic, rougher, and probably a bit too hard, but damned if he didn’t want it. His grip tightened around the wrists, hoisting Tyelko’s leg up a bit further for another thrust, and another, until he was on the edge of coming. While he knew he probably should pull out, he didn’t, his thick seed spilling deep inside of the boy’s arse.

A soft moan passed through Tyelko’s lips, the feeling of Oromë’s hot come filling him up extremely gratifying. Had he not been so spent, he would have found it incredibly arousing, especially with the way his little stomach bulge seemed to grow just the tiniest bit with the Vala’s release.

The Vala didn’t pull out right away, leaning his head on Tyelko’s shoulder as he caught the breath he didn’t even need. Oromë couldn’t help but laugh a little then, delighting in the way the elf moaned when he had came. “It’s going to be a bit sensitive,” he warned, bringing his hand down to where their bodies were joined. As his cock slipped from the boy’s hole, his fingers pressed into the come slicked mess with ease.

Tyelko whimpered slightly, his anus definitely feeling more than ‘a bit’ sensitive. “Why have you put your fingers back in?” he questioned. “I honestly do not think I am capable of doing this again today.”

“Because it’s better than the loss of being immediately empty afterward,” Oromë explained, lifting his head to kiss the elf’s forehead. “You did so well, Tyelkormo. Did you enjoy it?”

“Immensely, though I wish you would have been as rough as you were towards the end the entire time,” he admitted a bit shyly. “Watching you come undone was my favorite part...”

Surprise flickered across his features, brow raising as a smile formed on his lips. “You would have preferred things rough? Had I known, I would have been keen to oblige,” he teased, slowly slipping his fingers out at last. “I didn’t wish to hurt you your first time.”

“Had I known you would have obliged, I would have said something,” Tyelko teased back. “But to reiterate for future reference, I like it rough. I am generally impatient, and apparently that impatience translates to my sexual preferences as well. Everything was a touch too slow and careful for my liking.”

Pushing himself up to sit a bit more properly, Oromë made a thoughtful sound. “Rough I can do. Consider it noted.” The Vala offered a hand to the other to help him sit up, knowing full well that the poor boy would likely be sore.

Tyelko took the outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled upright, wincing as he was suddenly made aware of all the pain in his body. He’d hardly noticed the Vala’s crushing grip on his hip at the time, but the soreness was definitely making itself known. Even his wrists hurt from where they’d been pinned to the ground. Of course the worst pain was in his anus, and coming in close second was his lower back. “Does sex usually hurt this much?”

“Not always. You’ll likely be sore a few days. Your hröa isn’t used to such things, so your muscles will feel the strain,” he explained, feeling a bit guilty already. “It is like when you first took to using a bow. Your arm, shoulder, neck.. they felt pain. But now you do not feel it because you are used to drawing the arrow.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” he nodded, gaze falling to the small puddle of white that had formed under him. “And about your seed... Males...cannot become with child, can they? Admittedly I’ve never seen one, but I have only lived a few short decades and am certainly naïve in these things.”

Oromë’s gaze followed Tyelko’s, and the sight of his release pooling on the ground was similarly arousing as fucking the elf had been. “They cannot, no. You need not worry of such things.”

“Ah, good. I do not know what I would have told my parents then,” he said with a slight laugh. “Though I am unsure how I will be able to explain away these injuries. Undoubtedly my wrists and hip will bruise, though the hip is of lesser concern, and I do not believe I will be able to walk normally, with my back and arse feeling so sore.”

“I would apologize, but I do not regret it,” Oromë smirked, gently massaging the other’s wrist where the bruises where already starting to form. “Song may make it fade, if you wish.”

Tyelko thought briefly about the offer before providing a response. “No, I do not want it to fade,” he replied resolutely. “I know I run the risk of my family noticing, but I want to keep the bruises and the pain to assure that this was not all an elaborate dream.”

The Vala barked a laugh, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “I assure you, it was no dream. Irmo is creative, but I doubt he would have spun such a tale. And as further proof it isn’t a dream, it will be repeated in the near future if you so wish it.”

“Aye, of course,” he said eagerly. “But perhaps we might save the rough sex for after I tell my parents about us. I would rather not having to worry about concealing marks again.”

“I do not believe your parents will be as welcoming, given your father’s opinion of the Valar,” Oromë sighed, glancing off in thought. “But it is your choice to be with me, and mine with you.. I can only hope he will be sympathetic toward his kin’s wishes.”

“I will try to broach the subject while he is in a good mood. Perhaps his reaction will not be so poor,” Tyelko reasoned. He knew his father would not react well under any circumstances, but he could at least attempt to soften the blow.

Oromë looked back to Tyelko then, reaching across to give the boy’s shoulder a squeeze. “I sincerely hope it goes smoothly, because I would very much like to see you again.”

“Even if it does not go well, I will continue to see you. I refuse to let my father stop me.” Tyelko brought his hand up to rest on the Vala’s. “He already knows he cannot force me to obey him.”

“I do not wish to cause strife among your kin,” he added, feeling it ought to be noted. “You are not yet at your majority, after all..”

“And?” he questioned. “I am not a totally naïve child simply because I have not reached my majority. I am capable of using reasoning and logic to make my own decisions, and I have been hunting alone in these woods for several years now. If my father can trust me to venture off alone with dangerous hunting tools, I believe he should trust me with who I choose to give my body to.”

Oromë raised a brow at how quick to defend himself the elf spoke, lip pulling up into a smirk. “I enjoy the fire in your fëa, Tyelkormo. I do not disagree that you are capable of making these choices. Should your father, however, find it in poor taste, know that my halls are welcome to you if you need somewhere to stay until things cool down.”

The compliment caused him to blush, but he tried not to let his embarrassment show otherwise. “Thank you for your commendation, and for such a gracious offer. I certainly believe I will have to take you up on it.”

There was that blush again, so beautiful as it blossomed across Tyelko’s cheeks. The Vala brought his other hand up to brush his thumb against the colour, cupping the elf’s face. “Let us hope you do not. I would loathe to see you anything but happy.”

“If I am with you, I will be happy,” he assured a bit shyly. “We have only met twice thus far, but I have had a much better time with you than sitting at home.”

"Shall that feeling never fade," Orome smiled gently. "Sometimes the fate of meetings is written in the Music, and I believe this was one of those times."

Tyelko’s heart fluttered in his chest at Oromë’s insinuation. “I...agree,” he said, nodding. “I feel so connected to you after so little time. Surely it is fated.”

The Vala brushed his thumb against Tyelko's cheek again, fond of little touches as he was. "Aye, and I feel a strong connection with you as well. Your fea burns similar to mine own."

Taking a hold of Oromë’s large hand, Tyelko pried it from his cheek to press a kiss to the palm. “And now that I have been exposed to sex, I am sure it is even more similar,” he smirked. “You’ve made a bit of a monster out of me, you know.”

“Oh have I? Have I turned you into a fiend for the pleasures of the hröa?” Oromë loved how the other kissed his palm, how subtle and flirtatious it was.

“Undoubtedly,” he affirmed coquettishly. “I fear you will not have enough time to satisfy me between your other lovers, so I may have to find other lovers of my own, or procure the means to satisfy myself.”

Curious, the Vala couldn’t help grinning cheekily. “Procure the means to satisfy yourself, aye? I’d be happy to watch.”

Tyelko flushed and looked away, but remained confident in his tone. “You are more than welcome to, I assure you.”

“Why do you look away? You sound assured,” Oromë teased, wanting the other to blush even more. “I would be glad to watch you fuck yourself on whatever it is you please, though I would much prefer if it was my cock.”

He ignored the question, his blush only increasing. “I would prefer it too. Though if you are unavailable, I will need to make do.”

“So you will,” he hummed, amused. “I look forward to hearing every detail, my naughty elfling.”

“I will be sure to, though I doubt I will have much to regale. I fear am not particularly creative.” He looked back up at Oromë then, a coy smile playing on his lips. “You may have to teach me some more techniques before I attempt anything solo.”

Oromë laughed at that, giving the boy a wink. “Rest assured, I shall reach you all there is to offer and perhaps I will unwittingly learn a thing or two from you in the process.”

Tyelko scoffed at that. “What could you possibly learn from me? I am far less experienced than you in the ways of pleasure.”

“If I knew what I could learn from you, I wouldn’t be learning it,” he pointed out with a grin. “You may be less experienced, but you are also coming into such things without bias.”

“I still do not wholly believe it, but I suppose only time will tell,” he conceded. Tyelko fell into silence then, looking out at the water thoughtfully.

Oromë looked out toward the water as well, content with the silence for a few long moments. In the distance he could hear a stag grazing on some fallen acorns, a rabbit scurrying across some leaves. The sounds of the forest were alive and he delighted in them.

“I believe I ought to clean myself up,” Tyelko mused aloud. “I do not mind becoming covered in dirt and leaves and twigs in the forest, but seed is another matter entirely. It feels a bit...unhygienic. And crusty.”

“Ah, yes. You should certainly clean up,” Oromë agreed, looking to the other with a fondness in his eyes. “Though seeing you covered in my seed has been a pleasure in its own.”

“I am already quite a vision,” he teased, “so I’m certain I must look particularly spectacular now. Once I have built up more stamina, we will have to go more rounds so I may be coated head to toe with your seed.”

The Vala laughed again, shaking his head at the boy’s continued boldness. “I look forward to such day, Tyelkormo. Ready when you are.”

“It will be a while before I am able to reach that point, but I believe we can manage it.” He reverently ran a hand down Oromë’s chest, pressing a kiss between the pectorals. “Now if you would so kind,” he began, looking back up at the Vala, “I believe I need to be carried back into the water, or at the very least helped up and escorted.”

“Aye, I can help,” he grinned, getting to his own feet before aiding the other onto his feet. “How fare you? Any pain?” Oromë’s gaze scanned the boy, settling on his legs where his seed was drying.. a hint of red where he must have bled.

Tyelko grit his teeth as he stood, every inch of his body from the waist down burning in protest. “All the same pain as before, though slightly magnified now that I am fully upright...”

The Vala frowned slightly. Though he didn’t regret taking Tyelko as a lover, and Eru only knows he had tried being gentle, the way the other winced in pain made him feel bad. “I will carry you into the water,” he decided, bending to scoop the elf up with ease. “Save your strength.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, as the new position relieved some of the pain. “I fear returning home will prove to be quite the challenge in this state... I haven’t a mount, as I’d left in a hurry this morning.”

“I will aid your return home,” Oromë shrugged, bringing the other down into the cool water once more. “You won’t need to do much more than walk from Nahar into your home.”

Though Tyelko immediately felt relieved at not having to walk all the way back to Formenos, there was a slight problem. “But my father...” he frowned. “He will surely be outraged at your presence, and even more so when he notices the signs of sex on my body...”

That was something the Vala hadn’t considered. It wasn’t just some lover who had normal kin.. No, Oromë had to choose a lover who was known for hating the Valar vehemently. Frowning slightly, he ran a hand through the water and up Tyelko’s thigh. “It will not go smoothly, I venture.. but I will not make you walk home.”

“And I would rather not walk home,” he agreed, chewing the inside of his cheek, “but perhaps it is for the best...”

“No,” he shook his head. “I will accept whatever words your father will throw at me. Do you think me some weak being who cannot atone for the acts I have done?”

Tyelko’s eyes widened at the Vala’s accusation. “No, of course not, I would never,” he urged. “I am more concerned about the repercussions I will likely face. And as your lover, I simply do not wish to have my father throw insults at you.”

Oromë was quiet with realization, an understanding he hadn’t quite possessed before. “I.. am sorry for assuming.”

“I could never find you weak in any aspect, I assure you. In fact I find you to be the epitome of strength amongst the Valar, save lord Tulkas. Even not knowing this, how would you even draw the conclusion that I feel you are weak?” Tyelko asked, genuinely puzzled by Oromë’s peculiar assumption.

“Perhaps I feel some guilt at aiding you to your current physical state,” he admitted, brow furrowed. “I was thinking of myself, not of you. Forgive me, Tyelkormo.”

“Of course I forgive you,” he assured, “but please do not feeling any guilt. Aye, I am in pain, but I do not mind so much as you were the one to inflict it, and through so glorious an act as sex.”

The Vala lifted Tyelko enough to bestow a kiss to the crown of his head. “Sex only gets better the more you repeat it,” he said with a smile. “But less pain next time, I hope. Well.. less unintentional pain, though I don’t think your wrists or hips will ever fare well.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Tyelko’s lips as he tried to imagine their future escapades together. “I do not mind in the slightest,” he replied.

Though the thought of returning the boy to his father was far from appealing, he was glad they could still speak openly for now. Oromë didn’t want for their relationship to strain before it had a chance to really go somewhere. His large hands washed the space between the boy’s thighs without thought, enjoying touching him. “The stamina of the Ainur is considered to be extensive. Perhaps you ought put it to the test.”

Oromë’s hand rubbing him was a bit distracting, despite the fact that Tyelko realized the action was solely for the purpose of cleansing. Even in his utterly spent state, it seemed, he was still easily aroused. “I would be more than delighted to,” he eagerly responded.

“I should hope to have you again soon,” Oromë smirked, giving the boy a wink. He noticed the way the other stirred already, though he knew he shouldn’t encourage it. The poor elf was already spent as it was and the mingling of the lights was approaching soon.

“Ah, yes.. Soon,” he replied sheepishly, blushing as he became embarrassed by his previous overenthusiastic behavior. “I told you that you created a beast,” he joked.

The Vala's hand didn't cease where it was caressing Tyelko's thigh, even though he knew he was rousing the other. "It's likely too soon for your hroa to go again, should you ever want to walk properly," he teased, enjoying the blush upon the boy's cheeks. "I mind not having created such a beast, but I need not fuck you into being an invalid."

“I cannot say that I would mind too much, though the thought of no longer being able to hunt is what discourages me,” he admitted as more color stained his cheeks. It was a particularly shameful thing to say, he knew, after only having his virginity taken a short while ago, but it was the truth.

"Give it a few days, aye? Then you may seek me out and have your way with me, oh naughty little elfling beast of mine," Orome chuckled, leaning down to press a warm kiss to the other's lips.

The blush spread down to his shoulders at the Vala’s comment, but he did his best to keep his demeanor calm. “To be quite honest, I would much rather you have your way with me.”

Orome kissed Tyelko again, unable to help himself. "Gladly. I would have my way with you every day if I had the chance," he added, his damp hand tracing the blush that was spreading ever further. "Perhaps one day I will be so lucky."

“Well if my father bars me from staying at home, you’ll find yourself getting lucky sooner than anticipated,” Tyelko mumbled.

“I should hope he does not for your own sake, while secretly hoping he does for mine,” Oromë mused aloud. “Shall we return to your father’s home now?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his face into Oromë’s chest. “I’d rather not, but I know I must eventually..” he groaned, though his words were muffled.

The Vala held him close for a few moment, strong arms wrapped around the elf’s small form. But soon enough, he could feel the other catching a chill from the water now that the mingling of the lights was approaching. Oromë carries Tyelko out of the water and back to the rock where their clothes lay abandoned from earlier. “Now, lets get dressed.. The evening is coming.”

“I had hardly realized,” he said as he pulled on his trousers. “But I suppose sex makes one forget things like time.”

Oromë dressed as well, watching the elf all the while. “Aye, it does. The best form of passing time. But it won’t take much time to return you to Formenos.”

“Indeed not,” Tyelko agreed. “To my current misfortune...” He then sat to put on his tunic and boots as the pain of standing had grown nigh unbearable. His movements were quick, however, as he knew a confrontation with his father was inevitable and desired to have it over and done with sooner rather than later.

“The sooner returning you is over, the sooner I can see you again,” Oromë offered, shrugging as he fastened his hunting belt and pulled his boots on. “The days will pass quickly.”

Tyelko hummed in reply, though he made no move to get up. He was still too exhausted to stand, and hoped the Vala would understand it as such, and not as reluctance to depart.

The Vala extended his fëa into the forest until he could hear Nahar approaching. Going to Tyelko, he spread his arms and smiled. “Come, I shall carry you,” he offered, scooping the elf up with ease.

“Thank you,” he murmured, snuggling close to Oromë’s damp but warm body. “For this and for everything.”

“You are welcome, Tyelkormo,” Oromë hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of the elf’s head as Nahar became visible in the distance. To save time, he walked toward the horse as well. “Are you cold?”

He hadn’t actually thought about it, but upon being asked, Tyelko found that his body was a bit chilled. His body was still wet as well, and combined with the cold water and air, lead him to begin shivering slightly. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

The Vala pulled Tyelko in closer, cradling him against the warmth of his own body. Once Nahar reached them, he took one of the furs that was draped over the steed and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders as well.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing a light kiss to Oromë’s chest. “You are very kind.”

“You are deserving of kindness,” he shrugged, though offering a small smile as well as he hoisted the elf up onto the horse, swinging his own leg over until he was properly seated. ”To Formenos.”


	5. A Father's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Feanor learns of his son's affair.

The trip was very brief, much to Tyelko’s dismay, though he did not expect anything less of a steed of a Vala. Candlelight emanated from the home, and the sounds of idle chatter indicated that the family was at dinner, giving him hope that he would be able to sneak in unnoticed. Oromë could hear the idly chatter inside and though he knew he ought not be, he felt a twinge if guilt for returning Tyelko in such poor state. He dismounted Nahar and helped the boy down as well, placing him on his feet. “Is standing okay? Are you in much pain?”

“It is painful, but the walk is short. I will be alright,” he insisted. “Thank you for everything.”

“I shall wait until you are inside,” Oromë nodded. “Thank you for giving yourself to me.. I look forward to seeing you again.”

A bright smile graced Tyelko’s face in spite of his pain. “And I you. Goodnight, Oromë.”

“Goodnight Tyelkormo,” the Vala smiled softly and watched the other go. 

Inside the house, Fëanor was waiting for his third child to arrive home, impatient.

Reluctantly, Tyelko hobbled away from the Vala, opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him. He knew his parents were already aware of his absence, but he saw no need to alert them to his return.

Fëanor rose from the table the moment he saw his son, his dark grey eyes scanning for missing limbs or blood. Instead he saw a fur he didn’t recognize, damp clothes and hair, and suspicious bruising on his wrists. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, atar,” he mumbled, head bowed. “Time got away from me as usual.” Desperately he hoped his father’s interrogation would be kept brief, as his legs were nearly ready to give out. He shifted a bit on his feet in a feeble attempt to keep himself upright.

“You’re even later than usual,” Fëanor commented, brow raising with interest. “Are you injured?”

“No,” Tyelko hastily replied, but remembering the visible bruises on his wrists, he backtracked. “That is.. not severely, no. I went to bathe in the sun by a river this morning, and desiring to cool off, I went to wade in the water. But the current picked up and I was dragged along the rocks for a time before the water calmed, and I was bruised a bit.” He hoped the lie was enough to deter further questions into his physical well-being, as he had only come up with it in the moment and had no ideas for any more falsified details.

Fëanor lifted his hand, beckoning his son closer for further inspection. “Come, I shall have your brother heal your wounds. We are merely halfway through dinner now.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he approached his father. His steps were unsteady, but Tyelko hoped it would be written off as pain caused by his fictional incident.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Fëanor’s head lifted slightly as he appraised his third son. He took Tyelko’s hands, turning his wrists. “Why do you lie to me, Turcafinwë? Who left such marks upon you?”

Tyelko’s eyes widened in panic: his father had seen through his lie. But he was not about to fold just yet. “No one,” he frantically insisted, “they are from the rocks.”

“The rocks have fingers?” He asked skeptically, tightening his grip on the other’s wrist around where the finger marks were left. Finger marks larger than his own. Larger than one’s average... no, larger than the average elf’s. His eyes widened. “Who was it?”

Heart pounding nervously in his chest, Tyelko winced in pain at his father’s strengthened grip. He finally decided to give in, opting for a swift punishment rather than dealing with the dragged out interrogation. “Oromë,” he admitted at last. “The Vala Oromë. He has claimed my innocence, and we are now lovers.”

Dropping his son’s wrist as if he had been burnt by the other, Fëanor felt his chest fill with anger. “That vile brute,” he spat, the tips of his ears reddening in fury. “How dare he lay hands on my son!”

“It was entirely consensual father,” Tyelko retorted with just as much outrage. “He wished to be with me, and I with him! We fucked until the mingling of the lights and it was positively glorious, and there is nothing you can do or say that will change the fact!”

“You are a child! Not yet your majority! You cannot consent to him!” Fëanor was shouting now, his hands thrown up in the air, not listening to his son’s retort at all. “And he ought know better! A blatant abuse of his position!” 

Outside, Oromë stood at the line of the trees as Nahar grazed in the grass. His gaze was toward the sky, reading Varda’s stars for direction, though he didn’t truly need to. Still, he couldn’t help hesitate when he heard the shouting.

“He has done no such thing! If I am old enough to go off and hunt on my own, I am old enough to give my consent! And consent I most certainly gave, and will assuredly give again!” His frustration with his father was rapidly increasing, as the blame continued to be solely placed on Oromë. Tyelko had not been raped; sex with the Vala had been something he’d been completely willing to do, but his father was ignoring the fact entirely.

Grabbing Tyelko by the shoulders, he bent to meet the other’s eye at last, shaking his head. “You know not what you speak of, my son. You will not see him again, do I make myself clear?”

Tyelko violently pulled out of his father’s grasp, positively infuriated that he continued to infantilize him. “I most certainly will see him again,” he replied indignantly. “And we will talk, and we will fuck, and I will have a much better time with him than I could ever hope to have with you!”

Before he could stop himself, Fëanor’s hand slapped across his son’s cheek. “Don’t you dare speak to me as such! You are my son and you follow my rule when you live in my home!”

“Then I shall no longer live in this home!” He turned on his heels and fled, moving as fast as he could in his weakened state. Blessedly Oromë had lingered nearby, which provided some relief for Tyelko in his hysterical state. “Please,” he panted out, “I need to leave this place...”

Running after his son, Fëanor halted as he saw the Vala at the edge of the wood. His fury rose ever further and he began to shout at Oromë for defiling his boy, caught only as Nerdanel followed behind and grabbed his arm, halting him and trying to calm him. 

Oromë had known this would go poorly, and still it grieved him to see it. Straightening his spine, he gave a small nod to the elf and motioned for Nahar to return to him. As the stead came by, Tyelko was finally within range for the Vala to offer his hand and Fëanor was no longer raging toward them, instead glaring sharply across the open space.

Tyelko accepted Oromë’s hand and allowed himself to be lifted once again onto Nahar. Though he hadn’t looked, it seemed his father was no longer pursing him, having been reigned in by his mother. He allowed his gaze to flick over to the pair, and the sight of his father stoked his rage once again. “Henceforth,” he called out, “I shall be known as a lover of Oromë, and not the son of Curufinwë Fëanáro. I hope that was your intent when you decided to strike me.”

Not waiting for Fëanor’s retort, Oromë turned the stead and off they went back into the depths of the forest. When at last they were some distance away, the Vala spoke. “Your father struck you?”

“Aye, across my cheek,” he replied, snuggling back into Oromë’s chest. “He forbade me from seeing you again, and of course I refused. I said that I would have a much better time with you than I could ever have with him. And then he struck me.”

“Tyelkormo...” The Vala sighed, frown etched in his features. “This is what I had worried over.. I do not wish to cause a divide amongst your kin.” As he spoke, Oromë wrapped his arm securely around the boy. “My sincerest apologies that you were injured..”

“There is nothing for you to apologize for. My words and actions are my own.” Tyelko shut his eyes and relaxed in the Vala’s hold. It had been a particularly long day, and, despite the anger still burning within him, exhaustion was quickly overtaking his body and mind. “And I do not wish to speak of my father any longer. At least not this night. I would just like to rest now.”

“Aye, you need your rest,” he agreed before going quiet.


	6. Interlude; A Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter of Tyelko getting much needed rest.

His stead slowed after a while as they finally reached his Halls. Dismounting, he cradled Tyelko in his arms. One of the Maiar took Nahar to the stables, leaving the pair alone. Oromë tucked a errant strand of hair back as he carried the elf to his personal chambers. Gratefully, Vana wasn’t in his bed. One less thing to explain.

“I am sorry to intrude,” he murmured sleepily, curling into Oromë’s chest “I only wish I had somewhere else to stay, so as to not be a burden...”

The Vala frowned slightly, kicking his boots off without jostling the elf at all. Though he didn’t wish to do so, he set Tyelko down onto his bed. “You are no burden. I will fetch a shirt for you to sleep in,” he offered, already unfastening his hunting belt and pulling his own clothes off as well.

He hummed quietly, finding the bed awfully comfortable, and Tyelko felt himself involuntarily drifting off. Fighting to stay awake, he sat up slowly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Grabbing one of his shirts for the elf in his bed, he glanced over to where the other way trying his damndest to stay awake. The Ainur didn’t need sleep, and Oromë didn’t often indulge in such things, but elves did. Especially young ones. “This will be large on you,” he smirked. “Very large on your small frame... but it shall keep you warm through the night.” The Vala returned to the bed and sat beside Tyelko, his large hands already pulling the boy’s tunic off. “Come, off with these damp clothes..”

Yawning, Tyelko raised his arms to allow Oromë to remove his tunic. The thought of wearing one of the Vala’s shirts would have been more exciting had he not been so tired, but he knew he would have plenty of time to think on it come morning.

Stripping the boy of the rest of his attire, Oromë paused to look him over once more. The deep bruises were blossoming on hips hips, his wrists, his legs.. where he ought to feel guilt, instead he felt a small sense of pride in leaving such beautiful marks. “Do you feel much pain?” He asked, helping the boy into the shirt.

“I believe I am too tired to feel much of anything,” he joked, smiling faintly. “But yes, there is a bit of pain. Primarily my anus and lower back, but my hip is a bit sore.”

Gentle hands guiding the other to lay back down on the bed now that he was dressed. “May your sleep be unhindered by the pain,” he willed, tenderly brushing his thumb across the other’s cheek, cupping Tyelko’s face in his palm. “I shall stay by your side through the evening.”

Tyelko leaned into Oromë’s touch, relaxing immensely. “Thank you. I appreciate the gesture.”

Shifting to lay beside the boy on his back, Oromë pulled him closer, tucking an arm behind his own head. “Rest. We will talk more on the morrow.”

Nodding, he snuggled up to the Vala’s warm body, practically burying his face in the other’s armpit. Between the all encompassing warmth, and the exhaustion he felt from the long day, Tyelko felt sleep overcome him almost immediately.


	7. Again, The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyelko awakens, they have a serious chat, and sex ensues.

Time passed and Oromë let the other sleep. As the mingling of the lights began the following morning, he caressed the elf’s back tenderly.

Tyelko slowly roused at Oromë’s gentle touch, stretching the tiredness out of his limbs though he did not pull away from the Vala’s body. “Good morrow..” he croaked.

“Good morrow, Tyelkormo,” Oromë smiled fondly as the boy stretched. “Did you rest well?”

“Aye,” he nodded sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, “thank you. And thank you again for opening your home to me.”

The Vala continued gently rubbing the other’s back, quiet in thought for a long moment. “You are always welcome here,” he reminded. “Once your father cools down from his anger, I shall speak to him, however..”

Tyelko groaned at the thought, impolite as it was. He hadn’t wanted his father to come up in conversation so soon. “I doubt you will be able to get a word in: he was absolutely dreadful last night. No matter how much I insisted otherwise, he blamed you for everything. Claimed that you were abusing your position as a Vala, and generally spoke as though you had forced yourself upon me..”

“I am not surprised he viewed it as such,” Oromë sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back so that his face was aligned to the roof. “I do not regret what we did, but I do not doubt many will frown upon my actions in this matter, even with your consent.”

“Still being in my minority does not mean I am incapable of making decisions for myself,” he argued, though he knew it was not Oromë who disagreed. “I am not an infant.”

Bringing his fingers to the underside of Tyelko’s chin, he tipped the elf’s head and met his eyes. “Know that I do not consider you any less than capable of making such decisions,” he reminded. “But recognize that, as one of the Valar, others look to me to be an example.. and this is not the example that anyone had in mind.”

“You are a fine example, Oromë.” Tyelko grabbed the Vala’s hand and kissed the pad of his large thumb. “An example that affection can transcend any barriers.”

Giving a smile, Oromë brushed his thumb over the boy’s lips. “I shall hope to convince your father of such a thing, though he thinks little of the Ainur.. I am doubtful he shall see it in this way. Even still, I have no desire to cease our relationship.”

“Never,” he agreed, kissing Oromë’s thumb again. “I wish to be your lover for all time..”

Rubbing his thumb across Tyelko’s lip, he couldn’t help but let his desire press to the front of his thoughts. “Part your lips,” Oromë instructed, not stopping himself.

Though a bit thrown off by the Vala’s sudden demand, Tyelko willingly parted his lips, but only slightly, unsure of what Oromë intended by instructing him to perform such an action.

Pushing his finger through Tyelko’s lips, he cupped the boy’s jaw with the rest of his hand. “Speaking of being my lover,” he mused. “Perhaps you are willing to let me enjoy your mouth this morning?”

Unable to give verbal confirmation, Tyelko nodded, careful to keep his enthusiasm in check lest he bite down on Oromë’s finger—unless, of course, that was what the Vala desired.

Oromë smiled fondly at the boy’s eagerness to please, his desire to do as the Vala requested without question. His other hand reached for Tyelko’s, placing the elf’s palm over the breeches, half hard length already stirring. “Suck my fingers and watch how just this little arouses me,” he explained.

A small shiver of excitement ran through him: he hadn’t expected Oromë to be interested in being intimate with him again so promptly. But as soon as the Vala requested Tyelko began to suck on the large digit in his mouth, much like his infant brother sucked at their mother’s breast.

With that smile still in place, the Vala watched as Tyelko excitedly set about his task. There was something so keenly erotic about the hands, though he couldn’t quite place why. As the boy swept a tongue up the pad of his thumb, he felt his own cock twitch with excitement, and surely that meant that Tyelkormo could feel it as well.

As Oromë’s cock jumped under his hands, Tyelko felt his own length stir. Had he not known better he would have guessed that the Vala faked the reaction: finger-sucking not seeming like a particularly arousing thing to experience.

“I want you to understand,” he began, dragging his thumb across the boy’s bottom teeth, “the effect you have on me. Know that my desire for you does not wane.”

He wished he could have responded then—to downplay whatever skill Oromë felt he possessed—but he was sure the Vala would not appreciate the action, and so he continued to lavish the digit in his mouth.

“I see the fight in your eyes, even as your mouth don’t not state such a thing,” Oromë smirked, brow raising. “When will you stop doubting my interest in your inexperience?”

Tyelko pulled away then, far too opinionated and bullheaded to stay quiet for long. “Never, for as long as I live,” he said. “You have many talented lovers, and yet you praise me for my lack of skill. I cannot begin to understand it.”

The Vala chuckled, unable to help himself. “I enjoy the opportunity to instruct you, Tyelkormo. Your lack of skill does not mean a lack of talent.”

“Once more I fail to understand the logic,” he replied seriously. “If I have no skill, how can I be talented?”

“Innate talent, little one. You’re a natural in pleasure, as you are on the hunt.” Oromë brushed his thumb across the boy’s lips again.

“I still do not believe it,” Tyelko argued, but slipped the thumb back into his mouth all the same.

The Vala simply shook his head. "You need not believe it, then. But I assure you, I find it undeniable," he explained, his other hand covering the boy's upon his arousal. "I would like you to try again with your mouth here. Are you amiable to this?"

Tyelko’s eyes widened slightly, recalling yesterday’s attempt and Oromë’s great size. Once again he pulled his mouth off the digit before speaking. “Aye, but I do not believe I have improved that skill overnight. I doubt I will be able to serve you any better than yesterday.”

"You need not do much, Tyelkormo. I will aid you as you learn," he reminded the boy, brushing his dampened thumb across those beautifully pink lips once again. "Practise is the only way to improve, is it not?"

“Aye, I suppose,” he reluctantly agreed. “What would you have me do then?”

The Vala smiled slightly, head tilted as he appraised the boy. "Unlace my breeches, to begin."

Tyelko gave a firm nod before focusing his attention on the task he was given, moving his hands from Oromë’s bulge to the lacing of his breeches. He made quick work of it, and though he was not told to do so, pulled the breeches down to free the Vala’s semi-erect cock.

"That is the sort of initiative I expected," he mused, taking his own cock into his grasp and guiding Tyelko's smaller hand the other side so that they both could participate in stroking down his length for a moment. "Take your tongue and run it along this ridge," Orome went on, gesturing to the mushroomed tip of the head as he drew back the small bit of foreskin.

Sticking out his tongue, Tyelko leaned forward to lick a stripe across the tip. “Like that?” he asked before pulling away to look up at Oromë for confirmation.

“Good,” Oromë praised. “Again, but this time spend more time there. Remember how I kissed you before? Slow, languid tongue movements. Keep your eyes on me, now,” he offered the direction with kindness, using the other’s hand with his own to slowly stroke himself to hardness.

Tongue met flesh once again as Tyelko lowered his head to continue licking the tip of the Vala’s cock. His movements were slow and languid, just as he was instructed, but he found the eye contact more challenging. How could he be expected to perform such a lewd act while looking directly at Oromë’s face? More than once his eyes darted away, finding it far less uncomfortable to stare at the bedsheets or the headboard.

Making a soft sound of enjoyment, the Vala brought his free hand to below the boy’s chin, lifting it as a reminder that the other’s eyes should be on him. “There is intimacy in eye contact, elfling. Do you wish to deny me this request?”

“No,” he replied meekly, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, “I simply find it awkward is all. How can I look into your eyes while doing something so.. indecent?”

“Sex is not meant to be decent, Tyelkormo,” he laughed lightly. “It is meant to be carnal.”

Flushing to the tips of his ears, Tyelko looked down in embarrassment. “I know that, it just... It feels odd...”

“Odd in what way?” The Vala didn’t mind pausing his own satisfaction, though he didn’t cease the movement of stroking down his length.

“Well...” he began, chewing his lower lip, “I feel very... self-conscious. And exposed. Which I suppose is silly, as you are the one who is exposed, but still...”

Oromë sat up a bit, pulling Tyelko up with ease until the boy was close to him. ”How might I aid you in feeling less self-conscious?”

Tyelko cuddled up to the Vala, red still prominent on his cheeks. “I do not believe there is anything you can do. Either I look at you and am uncomfortable, or I do not look at you at all.”

“Perhaps you will feel comfortable in time,” he suggested. “It takes time. I do not expect you to do more than you are content to freely give.”

“But I wish to please you,” he whined. “I wish to to be able to do anything you ask of me.”

Oromë bent his head to press a kiss to the boy’s lips. “You spend too much time thinking and not enough time feeling,” he hummed. “Do you think so much in the woods, on the hunt?”

“Of course not, but I am a naturally skilled hunter, not a naturally skilled lover. As soon as I held a bow in my hands I knew how to use it. But in this,” Tyelko paused to gesture vaguely at Oromë’s cock, “I am a bit lost.”

“Have you never touched yourself? Taken your little cock into the palm of your hand when you were alone?” The Vala stroked himself again, his nose brushing the boy’s temple, breathing in his scent.

The Vala’s words caused Tyelko’s blush to spread down to his shoulders. He stammered a bit before finally finding his words again. “No, I-I haven’t...”

Oromë loved the way he blushed, how it spread across his chest so perfectly. “Perhaps you should,” he mused, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Like I am doing.. touch yourself, Tyelkormo.”

“I couldn’t.. Not in front of... That is too.. far too embarrassing...” he replied, stumbling awkwardly over his words.

“After all we have done, that is too embarrassing?” The Vala raised a brow, still stroking his own length as they spoke. “Touch yourself, elfling. I want to see you.”

“It is embarrassing,” Tyelko insisted. “Of course we have already done more, but just thought makes me feel so.. exposed. Like looking into your eyes as I taste you.”

Oromë kisses the boy’s brow. “I find your vulnerability incredibly arousing,” he admitted, no shame in his words.

Had he not been already flushed to maximum capacity, Tyelko would have turned a deeper shade of red. A choked squeak escaped his lips, and he hid his face behind his hands.

The Vala let his lips trail from Tyelko's brow to the tip of a reddened ear, curling his tongue up the point. "Touch yourself for me, Tyelkormo.. Be a good boy for me.."

He couldn’t help but moan then; Oromë’s words, tone, and actions combining to cause Tyelko’s arousal to further stir. Finally realizing that he should no longer put up a fight, for his own sake as much as Oromë’s, he removed his hands from his face, reached under his loaned nightshirt—though it fit him much more like an oversized robe—and began to stroke his small cock.

Free hand lifting the nightshirt so that he might see what the elf’s curious hands were doing, the Vala watched with a keen interest. Between the small hands and small cock beside his own impressive arousal, Oromë groaned softly at the sight. “Good, Tyelkormo.. how does it feel?”

“It... It feels nice,” he replied quietly, aroused but still a bit shy about performing such an action with the Vala’s eyes locked so firmly on him. “I am sure it could be better, though, were my hands more skilled..”

"Let me show you," Orome offered, taking his hand and encasing Tyelko's much smaller one. He used the other's hand to stroke up and down the length of the boy's cock, squeezing lightly at the tip and then loosening toward the base.

The gasp that left Tyelko’s lips quickly turned into a loud, long moan as Oromë guided his hand against his cock. He hadn’t realized that it could feel so good, and armed with the new knowledge, Tyelko was excited to be able to bring himself to completion in the future without the Vala’s aid.

Hearing Tyelko groan in pleasure made Oromë even more aroused, his cock twitching with neglect. The Vala kept his hand over the elf’s, but used his other to stroke his own length in time. “Does it feel good?”

“So very very good,” he replied wantonly. “Not as pleasurable as penetration, but still a wonderful sensation in its own right..”

“I would take you again, but you need time to heal,” Oromë chucked, kissing the tip of Tyelko’s ear again. “Yet it is all I wish for to be buried deep inside you, claiming you again..”

Oromë’s words went straight to his arousal, and he moaned a little again. “Please, claim me again,” Tyelko keened. “My body will heal itself eventually, I do not wish to wait.”

Eru had undoubtedly blessed him in this mating, because Oromë never had imagined the boy would be emotionally ready so soon. He grinned, pushing himself onto his side and manhandling Tyelko so that the boy’s back was against his chest. His strong arms cradled the small elf, his cock hard against the other’s plump arse. “I do not wish to be gentle, Tyelkormo,” he warned, already reaching across the boy to the stand by the bed where a jar of oil waited.

“And I would not wish you to be. Fuck me until I can no longer move,” he replied confidently, grinding his arse into the Vala’s large cock behind him.

Scooping a bit of the oil onto his thick fingers, his hand pressing between the boy’s legs. “I shall,” he growled, carnal instinct at bay. His finger circled around Tyelko’s hole, probing just on the side of too gentle. “Tell me again that you wish for me to fuck you. Use my name.”

Tyelko whined, unappreciative of the teasing but aware that complying with the Vala’s request was likely to fulfill his desire sooner. “Fuck me senseless, Oromë,” he said as lewdly as he could muster.

The Vala's finger pushed past the ring of muscle with ease, fucking into the boy careful, but quicker than he ought. A second finger added too soon followed, stretching Tyelko already. "I'm going to fuck you until you cannot walk, elfling," he growled, lips pressing against the other's neck, teeth grazing the tender skin.(edited)

The rapid addition of the second finger caught Tyelko off guard, but it did not hurt as much as he’d expected. Likely, he reasoned, he was still relatively loose from being stretched so thoroughly the previous day. That, coupled with Oromë’s suddenly feral demeanor, caused his cock to harden almost painfully, though he moaned all the same.

“You moan so beautifully,” he praised, adding a third finger after a few moments and fucking into the boy with them. Oromë’s cock was already leaking against the other’s back, desire coursing through him. Once he figured that Tyelko was as prepared as he would be, the Vala removed his fingers and lined his cock up against the other’s entrance. “Push back onto me,” he ordered, smirking.

Despite his eagerness to be brutally fucked, Tyleko had a small complaint. “I will gladly penetrate myself on you, however I find that this position is not particularly advantageous for such a thing.. Would it be possible to do it differently?”

“Any way you’d like,” he nodded, easing back to give the other room. For as much as he wanted to grab Tyelko by the hips and take him at full force, he also wanted the elf to enjoy himself.

With the added space, Tyelko sat up and tried to assess the best position in which to fulfill his task. “Um... Perhaps if you laid on your back and I lowered myself onto you? Or if I were on my hands and knees and you were above me?”

Oromë considered the options, and decided that while he would prefer the elf on his hands and knees for the leverage it would give, he would much rather see Tyelkormo above him, exposed and vulnerable. Rolling into his back, he patted his thighs as if the gesture was clear. “Up you go.”

Tyelko flushed, glad that the Vala had chosen the former option, but still a bit apprehensive about how exposed he would be in such a position. Nevertheless, he straddled Oromë’s wide hips, seating himself on his waist rather than his cock.(edited)

“Come, kiss me,” the Vala smiled, one hand grasping the boy’s hips, the other stroking his own length idly. “I will aid you in this.. Relax and enjoy yourself. Do not think so much.”

“I cannot help it..” he murmured, but slid up Oromë’s torso to kiss him anyway.

Kissing him tenderly, Oromë smoothed his hand up and down Tyelko’s side. “You’re sure you wish to do this? I do not wish to pressure you if you are not prepared.”

“Of course I wish to do this,” Tyelko replied, aghast. “I am merely a bit apprehensive about being so on display, but I am sure I will overcome it once I get started.”

“I am certain that you will,” he reassured, smiling up at the boy. “You will forget all your worries once we have begun.” Oromë’s hands cupped Tyelko’s arse, caressing the soft flesh there. “Are you ready, or do you need a moment?”

Returning to an upright position, Tyelko shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Aye,” he nodded, opening his eyes again, “I am ready. But I believe I will need some guidance onto your phallus.”

The Vala nodded, guiding the elf up a bit by the hip so he could position his cock where it needed to be. It took much willpower to not thrust up into the boy and have his way with him, though he was near certain Tyelko wouldn’t mind. All the same, Oromë wanted to watch the other sink down onto his length, to see the expression on his face and the way his body quivered.

With himself and Oromë in position, Tyelko lowered his body, pressing the tip of the cock into himself. The insertion was much easier than yesterday, which gave him a boost of confidence to take the whole length at once. As his ass met with the Vala’s lap once again, Tyelko let out a low groan. Despite the fairly severe pain his rapid descent had caused him, the feeling of fullness he had gained was well worth it.

Oromë couldn’t help but groan as Tyelko sank down on his length until he was fully seated. His large hands set upon the other’s thin waist just about his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin to keep from taking the boy too roughly until he was ready.

Tyelko screwed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, still taking time to adjust. The pain had become more prevalent than the pleasure, and he decided to take a few deep breaths to soothe himself. After a few more moments of breathing, he nodded and opened his eyes. “Alright, I am ready...”

“Breathe,” he reminded, using his grip on the other’s hips to lift him slightly so he had space to move. With that little bit of space, he could thrust upward into the boy’s warmth, tighter than even he recalled from the day before.

He gasped, the pain temporarily worsening at the Vala’s sudden thrust. But he continued to breathe as instructed which relieved some of his discomfort.

Oromë watched the other’s face, slowing his movements as he backed his hips before carefully pushing back in. “You’re okay? Not too much pain?”

“I am alright,” he replied breathlessly. “But is pain not part of rough fucking?”

“Fair point,” Oromë laughed, rolling his hips upward against the other. “I want to do more but I do not wish to injure you. Will you tell me if I am too rough, Tyelkormo?”

“Aye, I shall,” Tyelko laughed in return. “Now please, use me as you see fit.” He wiggled his hips flirtatiously, grinding down on Oromë’s cock to emphasize his point.

Groaning softly, it took him a second to adjust, but soon enough he had grasped the boy’s hips and held him steady, thrusting into him in short, quick movements. “I want to fuck you until you cannot walk,” he growled, pulling Tyelko down as he fucked up into him.

“Please,” he moaned desperately, “fuck me senseless.” As best as he could with Oromë’s tight grip on his hips, Tyelko ground onto the Vala’s length again, desperately seeking more.

In a swift movement, the Vala flipped them over so that Tyelko was on his back. Oromë did not stop his thrusts, though in this position they were deeper, harder. His hand collected the boy’s small wrists, pulling them over Tyelko’s head.

Tyelko was startled by the sudden change in position, but his alarm was immediately replaced by pleasure as at the new angle, Oromë was better able to roughly fuck him. While he certainly had no complaints about that, he couldn’t help but lament the change in the back of his mind, as they had switched to the same position they had been in the previous day. Tyelko had wanted to see new techniques, as he was certain there were plenty, but to be fair to Oromë he hadn’t actually voiced that desire, and he had given the Vala explicit permission to use him as he saw fit.

“I do not want you to climax until I am finished with you,” he added, bending down to kiss the boy’s neck. “There is much I wish to do before you come for me.” He thrust harder, wrapping his other hand around the bottom of Tyelko’s thigh to lift his leg. “You’re so beautiful like this, taking my whole length like you were created for this.”

“I am certain I was,” he replied confidently, though his words came out a bit staggered due to his body’s sharp movements caused by Oromë’s thrusting. “But perhaps you might aid me in my task. I do not feel I will be able to last as long as you likely desire.”

Oromë lightened his thrusts, pulling out nearly completely so that he was just barely was inside the other, teasing. “I can assist.. I’ve got an idea,” he smirked, pulling out and moving to the other side of his bed to the small table. Opening a drawer, he rummaged for a moment before pulling out a small ring. “This may help.”

Tyelko instantly missed the wonderful stretch of the Vala’s cock, but as long as he was able to help him.. But when Oromë procured the ring, he was genuinely confused. “Jewelry? How could that help? Is it magic? But I do not think it will fit me. It is too big for my fingers, and too small for my wrists, arms, or ankles.”

“It is for aiding you in prolonging this experience,” he smirked, coming back to Tyelko and slipping it onto the other’s cock with a dab of oil to help get it on. “You will have a more difficult time reaching your climax with this on,” Oromë explained. “Come, get on your hands and knees.”

After Oromë provided an explanation for the object and slipped it onto his cock, Tyelko felt extremely embarrassed for having been so naïve. He knew the Vala would not have expected him to have known what it was anyway, but he couldn’t help but feel silly. Thankfully Oromë had asked him to get on his hands and knees, so he quickly did, hoping to hide his shame.

The Vala aligned himself, bracing his hand into the other’s lower back as he slid back into the snug heat with a groan. From this position, he had more range of motion, could penetrate deeper than before. “Is this alright?”

As Oromë pressed back inside him, Tyelko felt his knees buckle. The new angle was incredible as the Vala’s monstrous cock pressed right up against a sweet spot. Suddenly he found himself practically blessing the ring around his own small cock, for he knew his release would otherwise be very quick. “Aye.. It is perfect..”

Orome felt the other's muscles tightening around him, spasming as he grazed what he only expected what the bundle of nerves that would make the boy see more stars than were in Varda's skies. He gripped Tyelko's hip and picked up a quick pace, deep and rhythmic, each thrust filling the boy fully.

Every thrust caused Tyelko to cry out in ecstasy as the sweet spot inside him was rammed into over and over. His entire body trembled: a combined effect of the pure rapture he felt and his body’s inability to grant him his release. It was not long before his arms gave way, forcing him to rest his upper half on his forearms as he struggled to keep his legs from meeting the same fate.

As the other's arms gave and he fell forward, the Vala's strong arm wrapped around Tyelko's waist to keep him up on his knees. His lips peppered kisses along the boy's shoulder, nipping carefully with his teeth at the juncture of his neck. It was almost feral how Orome fucked into the other in this position, bent over as he was with the elf's small body below him. "I love how you cry out for me," he growled against the other's ear.

Had he a clear enough mind, he would have responded with a complaint about the restriction around his cock. However, he was far too lost in bliss to formulate any words, and so he continued to moan the way Oromë praised him for.

Orome could feel his own release budding in the warmth of his groin, yet he didn't wish to finish too soon. There was so much more he wished to do, so many more ways he wanted to have the boy before he was done. After a particularly hard thrust, he pulled out nearly completely. Falling onto his back, he pulled Tyelko into a kiss, tongue pressing into the other's mouth with ease. For a moment he took his time thoroughly kissing the elf, enjoying the way he tasted, but soon enough he broke that off as well. "Turn around and hold my thighs for stability," he ordered.

“I— You want— Turn— Um...?,” Tyelko stammered awkwardly, his mind addled by sex and the rapid changes in their activities. Oromë had gone from fucking him senseless, to kissing him senseless, and now he wanted...? Tyelko was’t actually certain what the Vala wanted, as his thoughts were unable to keep up with everything else.

The way the other stammered over his words was endearing, the confusion on his young face made the Vala smirk. Instead of waiting for the other to turn around, he lifted the other and turned him as though he was weightless. “Hands on my thighs, Tyelkormo,” he reminded, already guiding his large cock back inside the boy’s slick entrance.

As Oromë effortlessly spun him around, Tyelko finally understood what he had been asking. Unfortunately it was a bit late, and the Vala had already moved on to the next thing. Thankfully Tyelko was able to process the most recent command, and he braced his hands on the other’s muscled thighs.

Oromë knew that the other was already blissfully too far gone in his own pleasure to think, which made this all the more easy. The Vala guided Tyelko’s arse back down until the boy was flush against him once more. His large hands grasped those thin hips, lifting him just enough that he could thrust up into the other’s hole.

The angle was not as pleasing as the previous one, but Tyelko didn’t voice any complaints. Oromë’s cock was back inside him and that was all that mattered.

The sight of his cock filling the other was something he wished to savour until Arda’s end; the reddened and puffy ring of muscle that milked his arousal like the completion of a puzzle. Pulling Tyelko down against him, the Vala shifted to sit up, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist so that his hand stroked the other’s small cock.

Tyelko groaned low in his throat as Oromë’s large hand began stroking his length. The ring still encircling it had made his cock particularly sensitive, and—had he not been prevented from doing so—he would have been spent right then.

Orome released the cock for the briefest of moments, licking his thumb before taking it back in his palm and swirling the dampened digit through the precum there. In this position, he could rock up into the elf's small body while still staying buried deep within him. It wasn't nearly as effective for getting the other off, but it would keep this from ending entirely too soon. "You are beautiful like this, Tyelkormo.."

“I want it rougher,” he whined desperately. “I want more pain...” Tyelko found he did not particularly like the drawn out sex, and preferred the way Oromë had so thoroughly used him the day before. It was fast, and carnal, and a little bit violent, and he’d absolutely loved it.

"More pain?" Orome couldn't help but raise a brow, a smirk touching his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, far more gentle than the other had just asked for. "You want me to thoroughly fuck you until you cannot think?"

“Aye.. Please...” he keened, arching his back and rocking to get more friction.

The Vala made no move to change how they were positions, nearly stilling his thrusts entirely save for minuscule movements. “Tell me what you want, Tyelkormo.. Use your words.”

Words were not coming too easily to Tyelko at the moment, so it took him some time to think over how to say what he wanted, still rocking and fucking himself on Oromë’s cock. “I want... More markings. More bruises, and..cuts are alright too...” He was embarrassed the confess the latter aloud, but the Vala had asked, and he was not about to leave out his desire merely to spare himself his dignity.

“Markings, bruises, cuts,” Oromë mused aloud, gripping Tyelko’s hips bruisingly hard to still the boy’s movement. “So desperate, little elfling, to ride my cock, to be marked, to be claimed.” The Vala bent down and bit into the other’s neck, sucking the tender flesh to leave a dark mark.

Though Tyelko was a bit frustrated that he was being held in place, that frustration was instantly tempered by Oromë’s mouth upon his neck. The bite, followed by the sucking was extremely erotic, and he couldn’t help the little moan that passed his lips.(edited)

When he finally released the other’s neck, a dark bruise was blossoming on Tyelko’s pale skin. “You are mine,” he growled, a reminder in case the boy had forgotten. Oromë pushed the other down, spreading his legs so the elf’s hands landed onto the bed. In a swift movement they were back into the position from before, but the Vala had grabbed Tyelkormo’s arms and yanked them behind the boy’s back so that he was barely hovering above the bed.

Oromë’s aggressiveness had been exactly what he wanted, and Tyelko couldn’t help the intense shiver of arousal that shot down his spine and to his groin. Finally processing what the Vala had said to him, he moaned out, “I am yours, wholly yours...”

It didn’t take long until Oromë was fucking hard and quick into the other, heeding Tyelko’s desire for roughness in an animalistic fervor. His groin slammed into the boy’s arse, taking him with the feral need that he had been holding back, the slick sound of skin slapping against each other ringing through the air. The Vala pulled the elf’s arms up a little more, his other hand going into the silver-blond hair to yank Tyelko’s head back.

The merciless pace that Oromë had set was enough to send Tyelko over the edge, but the ring around his cock had him trapped at the tipping point of his climax. It was pure ecstasy, and had the Vala not been holding him up by his arms and—by Eru—his hair, Tyelko would certainly have collapsed.

Tyelko’s arse felt brilliant, his smooth muscles tensing around the Vala’s cock as the boy quivered, unable to meet his release fully. Releasing his grip on the other’s arms so that he was only suspended by Oromë’s grip on his hair, fucking into the boy at an unrelenting pace, he reached around and popped the metal ring open so that the other could finally reach his orgasm.

As soon as the ring’s hold was loosened, Tyelko’s climax hit him full force. Though it was only his third thus far, the intensity of it far eclipsed the others he’d experienced. His fëa entirely disconnected from his hröa, reaching out to Oromë’s own fëa before returning to his body and exhaustion overtook him.

As the elf’s orgasm washed over him, the Vala’s fëa felt Tyelko’s brush against his own and he couldn’t help but smile as he gave one last bit of thrusts into the nearly limp body. Oromë found his release as well, pushing the boy’s head down against the bed as he leaned over him, buried deep within the other’s hole as thick seed erupted from his cock.

Tyelko closed his eyes as his cheek met the bed, his entire being completely drained of energy. Despite this, he moaned quietly as Oromë’s release filled him up.

Oromë’s fëa curled around Tyelko’s, warmth spreading through his hröa until his skin practically glowed. Wrapping his strong arms around the other’s waist, he pulled the boy against his chest, cock slipping free as he shifted them to lay down. “Mine.. My Tyelkormo..”

“Yours...” he mumbled sleepily, slowly flipping himself over to face the Vala. “That was..beyond incredible...”

“You did so well,” he praised, kissing the boy’s forehead. Still, the Vala couldn’t help but worry. “I was not too rough with you?”

“No, it was perfect,” Tyelko assured. “Exactly what I had wanted and more.. But it was very draining. I do not believe I will be able to recover as quickly as yesterday.”

Oromë’s smile had not quite faded as his hand stroked the other’s side softly. “You shall likely be far more bruised.. but you did ask me to fuck you until you could not walk,” he reminded. “While you are here, you need not worry to do much but regain your strength.”

“What about your other lovers?” the young elf questioned, folding his arms under his head. “Will you not be meeting with at least some of them today as well? I would not wish to be in your way.”

“I shall only meet with Vána here,” he explained. “I will send word to my other lovers that I should meet them elsewhere until you have healed.” Oromë didn’t mind adjusting, and he knew his lovers would be mostly understanding.

“Alright,” Tyelko easily acquiesced, far too exhausted to carry on with the conversation any longer. Even a bath—which he knew he sorely needed—seemed like too much of an effort to make, so he remained silent and still as he surrendered to sleep.

Oromë watched as sleep overcame the boy, not bothering to mask the curiosity in his expression. Ainur didn’t need to sleep, not unless they embodied a physical form for too long, but even then it was rare. His hand came up to brush the hair from Tyelko’s face where it stuck to his skin with sweat. So peaceful did the elf look, so young and so beautiful. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to the other’s head before letting him rest.


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things do not always go as planned.

A short while later, Tyelko awoke, finding himself alone in the bed. He was a bit disappointed though hardly surprised, as Oromë was a Vala and surely had to do...whatever it was that Valar did. Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs, and suddenly became aware of all the pain he was in. He’d hardly noticed during sex, but without the mind-numbing pleasure or his fatigue to distract him, all of his injuries became apparent. Of course, that didn’t mean he minded them in the slightest.

In the other room, Oromë personally was preparing a bath for the elf. The warm water was nearly ready as he added scented oils, the aroma wafting around the room with the fragrant candles he had lit. Once ready, the Vala got to his feet and went to see if Tyelko was awake yet. 

In the bedchambers the elf was already sitting up, but his muscles looked tense and bruises blossomed across his skin. “I did too much, did I not?”

Tyelko started at Oromë’s unexpected appearance, but quickly regained his composure and shook his head. “Not at all. I thought it was wonderful.”

"Aye, but now you are injured beyond what I would prefer," the Vala countered, appraising the boy with a lingering look. "I have prepared you a bath, as you undoubtedly need to clean."

“Thank you. I am grateful for that,” the elfling replied, shuffling himself to the edge of the bed to stand. However, his legs immediately gave out under him, and he fell back onto the large bed. “Well,” he laughed, “we have certainly achieved our goal.”

Oromë laughed, shaking his head. While it was the truth he had intended to fuck the boy until he couldn’t walk, a bit of guilt lay itself on his broad shoulders. “So, it would seem, little one,” he teased lightly, approaching to scoop the other up with ease into his arms. “Let me assist..”

“Thank you,” Tyelko repeated as he allowed the Vala to cradle him. As much as he enjoyed the violent carnality of fucking, he found he quite liked Oromë’s gentleness afterward as well.

Carrying the elfling to the waiting bath, the candles flickered around the large tub, and the soft scents wafted through the air serenely. The Vala lowered Tyelko into the water with ease, careful to ensure that it wasn’t too hot or cold. He didn’t feel temperature the same way, after all.

The scene surrounding Tyelko was positively tantalizing, and as Oromë placed him in the water, he immediately sank under the surface, so relaxed he was. Coming back up a few moments later for air, he commented, “I hope this was not too much trouble. Everything looks so lovely.”

“Perhaps I am a romantic being in truth,” Oromë shrugged, taking a seat on the stool beside the bath and reaching to brush the wet hair from the other’s cheek and forehead. “It was no trouble at all. I enjoy doing such things for my lovers.”

“You are wonderful,” Tyelko sighed, leaning into the Vala’s touch. “I wish I never had to return home...”  
Oromë frowns at that, sighing as he cups the boy’s cheek. “I know.. but in time you must,” he reminded, though the thought of losing Tyelko again for any amount of time did not appeal to him.

“Must I really?” the young elf whined, clearly showing his immaturity. “I love being with you...” Tyelko turned his face to kiss Oromë’s palm in a futile attempt to sway the Vala.  
It was clear what the elf was trying to do, and were he a lesser being he may have been swayed entirely. “You may stay for now, but you must return home to your family in a few days..”

“Fine,” Tyelko groaned, pulling away from Oromë entirely and slipping back under the water to sulk.

Shaking his head at the other’s reaction, the Vala let Tyelko have his moment to pout. It wouldn’t change his mind. Oromë did not desire to be the cause of an all out war against the Valar waged by Fëanor. “You may not appreciate it, but this is in your best interest.. It is not as if I will not see you once you return.”

Quickly, Tyelko resurfaced, doing nothing to resist being positively petulant. “How do you know that? My father will likely lock me away for the rest of my days just for this,” he lamented. “At least if I remain with you we will be assured of seeing each other.”

“I am doubtful he could lock you away. You would simply find a way to your freedom, Tyelkormo,” he teased, lighter in his tone. “Yet I cannot keep you here, despite my desire to do so.. Should Manwë find out that I am keeping an elf boy away from his kin? The Valar are not exempt from punishment.”

“But you are not keeping me from my kin,” the elf boy in question countered. “I am choosing not to return to them, and you are merely my gracious host.”  
Oromë sighed, tracing his fingers along the boy’s shoulders in thought. “Aye, but it is not how it will be seen.”

“Then we will make them see,” Tyelko urged, wishing with every fiber in his being that Oromë would let him stay. “Besides, I would much rather face down all the Valar than my father. I do not even want to begin to think of the lengths he will go to to keep me from you.”

“I do not deny that he will be an obstacle.. We shall think it over these next few days,” he decided. “I have no intention of releasing you so that I might not see you again.”  
While it wasn’t the response Tyelko necessarily wanted to hear, he knew it was the best offer he was going to get from the Vala. Grunting his response, he submerged himself in the water once again.

The Vala stretched his legs as the boy went under the water, thinking on what they ought to do. He hadn’t ever been in such a predicament, his other lovers both of age and allowed to do as they pleased. It would not be a simple solution.

Tyelko folded his legs up to his chest as he brooded over the situation, remaining just below the surface of the water. He cursed his youth, and his father’s hatred of the Valar and unwillingness to understand. He may have been a child but Tyelko knew what he wanted, yet his father refused to accept it. And for a Vala, Oromë was certainly naïve when it came to his father. How he could even think that they’d somehow see each other again once he returned home was beyond Tyelko.

Waiting for the other to resurface, he mulled over a few possibilities. When at last the boy came up for air, Oromë voices them. “Perhaps you could join me as an apprentice.”

“And what would that do?” Tyelko questioned skeptically, crossing his arms to make his reservations about Oromë’s plan even more apparent.

“It gives me the ability to take your into my home without Manwë’s disapproval, for one,” he began, looking to the other with a raised brow. “Your father will never approve. I have no hope for such a futile thing.”

“Alright,” the elfling responded, uncrossing his arms. “I suppose that could work, but I do not see any reason why we would need to explain our relationship to lord Manwë.”  
Oromë took Tyelko’s face between his large hands. “Because, my darling boy, he is my king. To have his support gives us a more advantageous position when your kin denies your association with me.”

“Aye, but how would he even know about us if we do not explicitly tell him?” Tyelko questioned, feeling argumentative.

“I assure you, he would know,” Oromë frowned, brow furrowed. “I have little doubt your father has already waged his complaint against the Valar for my seducing you.”

“But atar hates the Valar, why would he go to them for anything?” he asked, still failing to follow Oromë’s logic.

“He seeks not to ask their aid,” he paused, not wanting to get too involved in this conversation so soon. All the Ainur were more than aware of the threats that Curufinwë Fëanáro threw at them, the war he wished to wage with them. It was a constant of the future, no matter their actions that tried to change it. “Tyelkormo, I do not wish to worry your sweet mind with such matters.”

“I am not a child,” Tyelko instinctively snapped, but backtracked. “Well perhaps I am a child, but certainly not a simple-minded one. Do not treat me as such.”

Oromë frowned slightly, brow furrowed. “It is not my intention to treat you in this way. I do not wish to burden you even more than I have already, little one. Let me instead enjoy these next few days with you instead of what will come.”

“You say it is not your intention to treat me like a child, and yet you do not think I am capable of processing this information you choose to withhold,” he replied coldly. “Clearly your intentions do not fall in line with your actions.”

With a heavy sigh, the Vala got to his feet and wiped his damp hands dry on one of the plush towels he had arranged for Tyelko. “I hope that you will forgive me, in time. It is not that you are incapable of processing, but that I do not wish to involve you in such matters.”

“Perhaps I ought to return to my father now: at least I know he will always be forthright with me,” Tyelko huffed angrily. He only partially meant it, but he hoped the threat would be enough to get Oromë to give in.

“You are free to come and go as you’d like,” he reminded, not looking at Tyelko though a sadness was written across his features already. “Though I would hate to see you leave..”  
The young elf softened a bit then, though his guard was still up. “And I do not wish to leave,” he admitted, “but also I do not wish to be dealt with like a fragile, naïve, simple-minded child.”

“Your father wishes to wage war on the Valar. If I am to be his scapegoat, I would prefer you not to face any penalty.” Oromë brought the towel back to the side of the tub and placed it onto the stool. “I do not know fully what the future brings, none of the Ainur save for Manwë do.. Glimpses at best.. Tyelkormo, I do not wish for any ill will to befall you.”  
Tyelko took a moment to process the information, brow furrowed. “My father has been a bit...afflicted as of late, aye, but I find it difficult to believe he is mad enough to go to war with the Valar.”

His hand touched the crown of the boy’s head fondly. “I should hope you are right. But should it come to pass, I do not want you in the crossfire on my account.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you,” Tyelko said, pouting. “I would appreciate it if you would stop underestimating me.”

“I’m not underestimating you. I am protecting you.” 

Oromë’s thumb caressed across the other’s forehead, disliking how the other pouted, though he found it cute.

“Well I do not need you to, nor do I want you to,” he retorted. “I do not know how many more times I will have to repeat the fact that I am not a helpless child.”

The Vala dropped his hand and pulled away, crossing to the other side of the room. “You should wash, get clean, and rest the remainder of the day. I will have my Maiar bring you something to eat, unless you would rather fend for yourself.”

“I am perfectly fine with hunting for my food,” Tyelko spat, entirely unappreciative of Oromë’s sudden coldness, though fully aware that he had brought it on himself.

“Then do,” he agreed, trying not to give in. If Tyelko wanted to be treated this way, so be it. The Vala would be here when the boy was ready to come back to him. “I will have your clothes returned to you by the time you are finished bathing.” And with that, he was out the door without so much as a glance back.

The room felt particularly cavernous without the Vala there, but Tyelko resolved to not allow it to bother him. He would show Oromë: he could do perfectly fine on his own. The only problem was that he had left all his hunting equipment at home, and he was not about to attempt to retrieve them. No matter. He knew he would be able to make do.

Back in the bedchamber, Oromë paced the length of his room back and forth several times in thought before stopping in front of the large oak dresser. On top lay a hunting knife, one he had carved the handle for, its blade etched with magic from Aulë’s forges. He lifted it, turning it in his palm as the light bounded off the metal. Returning to where the boy’s clothes were cleaned and folded neatly, courtesy of one of his Maiar, he placed the knife down on top. A gift, an apology. He hoped it would soothe the elf’s mood.

Remembeing why he was in the bath to begin with, Tyelko scrubbed his lower half, keeping his touch light over the highly sensitive flesh. Once he felt satisfied with the state of his cleanliness, he stepped out of the tub and wrapped the soft towel around his shoulders before returning to the bedchamber.

Oromë was standing by the doors to the deck adjacent to his bed, arms crossed as he looked out into the forest. Though he had heard the other return, he didn’t speak.

Tyelko briefly stared at the Vala’s back before approaching his folded pile of clothes. He extended his hand to begin dressing, but stopped short, suddenly feeling guilty about his treatment of Oromë. Sighing, he turned back and came up behind the other, reaching up to gently tap his shoulder.

“Hmm?” The Vala made no move to turn, frown turning his lips down slightly. Though he did not wish to spurn the boy, he also knew that he needed to give Tyelko space if that was what he wished.

“I am sorry,” the elfling mumbled as he toed the ground. “I understand what you were trying to do, and I apologize for snapping. I just do not like to be underestimated because of my age...”

With a sigh, Oromë turned to look down at the elf, his expression softening. “It is not because of your age that I hold such things from you, but because I do not wish to see you hurt.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I believe I am the only one who can determine what will hurt me,” Tyelko replied, not making eye contact with the Vala.

“So be it,” he agreed, returning his gaze to the forest. “I will give you what you wish.” Oromë did not claim to understand the elf’s choices, and yet he would not deny the boy.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, before returning to the bedside to towel off.

“As am I.” 

Oromë closed his eyes, leaning his weight more solidly against the frame of the doorway. This was not the way he had hoped the day would go, but he supposed that he would never be able to anticipate the future with Tyelkormo.

As he dried himself, Tyelko glanced again at his pile of clothes, noticing for the first time a beautiful hunting knife that was carefully placed on top. He paused his ministrations to pick it up, turning the blade over in his hands to inspect the impeccable craftsmanship. Looking up at Oromë, who was still facing away from him, he asked, “Is this yours?”

The Vala did not turn around, knowing what it was that the elfling had found. “It was, but I would like you to have it. It was the first knife Aulë and I made together. His metalwork for the blade, and my woodworking for the handle.”

“I cannot accept this,” Tyelko hastily insisted after hearing the origin of the knife. “I will not.”

“Because it was created by Ainur hands?” He could only guess the reason for its refusal, but it pained him to hear it all the same.

“Aye, of course,” the boy replied, voice a little shrill. “It is obviously far too good for me.”

Surprised at the response, Oromë turned to look at the boy, brow raised. He had anticipated that, like Tyelko’s father, he would reject the gift because it was tainted.. not that he would think he was not good enough for it. “Too good for you? My dear boy, it is not for you to chose if a gift is too good for you or not.”

“But I am only an elf. This blade was created by two great Valar. I could not possibly be worthy enough to wield it.” Even just holding it Tyelko felt undeserving, and he extended his hands to return the knife to its rightful owner.

“An elf whose fëa is aligned with mine own,” he retorted. “An elf whom I feel is more deserving, more worthy, than any other I have given gifts to.”  
Tyelko hummed, finding it difficult to argue with the Vala’s logic. He lowered his arms but couldn’t help feeling unworthy of the gift. “I suppose you have a point...”

“Then you shall accept it willingly?” The Vala stepped toward the boy, tilting his head. “I do not have to beg you to accept my gifts, do I?”

“I cannot even imagine you doing something as lowly as begging,” the boy muttered mostly to himself. “Aye, I will accept it. Though a bit reluctantly...”

Crouching down beside Tyelko, he offered a small smile. “I do not often beg, this is truth, and yet if it took begging to make you accept the things I have offered, I may consider it.”

“That is something I would love to see,” Tyelko admitted, before realizing what he actually said. Red spread from his face to the tips of his ears down to his shoulders as he stammered, trying to find some way to backtrack.


	9. Miscommunication and Reconcilliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go awry and then get patched back together.

Wrapping a hand around the boy’s shoulder, the Vala laughed. “Is that so? You would have me beg, little elfling?”

“I...” he squeaked, realizing he’d been caught, “I would, I cannot lie...”

“You would have me at your command? And what, pray tell, would you have me beg for?” He couldn’t help the teasing tone, the way his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“To fuck me,” Tyelko shyly confessed. “But I do not believe I am that great a lover as to have the Huntsman of the Valar on his knees for me.”

Lowering down into his knees, his strong arms wrapped around the elf’s waist. “Like this, Tyelkormo?” Even on his knees, he was near to eye level with the boy, being as tall as he was.

With Oromë’s face so close to his own, Tyelko couldn’t help but press a light kiss to his lips. “Lower..” he murmured, though he was still embarrassed by his own desire.

Pressing a second kiss in return to Tyelko’s lips, he sat back on his haunches, only marginally lower. “More?” Oromë couldn’t help but tease, enjoying the way the other flushed with his embarrassment.

“On your hands and knees,” Tyelko replied, barely above a whisper. It felt so unnatural to be in command of the Vala, but he found he did not exactly dislike it.

Never before had he been in such a position with a lover aside from his wife, and even then, the experience was so very different. He shifted onto his hands and knees for Tyelko’s enjoyment, his gaze never leaving the other’s face. “Does this please you?”

Seeing Oromë down on his knees for him was an extremely arousing sight, and Tyelko felt very little shame when his cock stirred between his legs. “Aye, very much,” he murmured, reverently stroking the Vala’s cheek with his free hand.

Not missing a beat, the Vala noticed the way the boy’s body reacted to the sight of him. For a moment he pressed his face into the small hand before he leaned in and brushed his lips against the other’s hip. “What else would you have me do?”

“In truth, I did not believe I would get this far,” Tyelko admitted sheepishly. “This is more than I could have expected.”

“Does it surprise you that I would allow you to take the lead?” Oromë’s brow raised in interest, trailing light kisses along the other’s hip.

“Aye. Does it surprise you that I am surprised?” he smiled.

The Vala chuckled, shaking his head. “No, it does not. You are still learning your likes and dislikes, Tyelkormo. I am more than willing to aid you in such discoveries.”

“I appreciate that,” Tyelko replied genuinely. “And if you have any suggestions as to what I should ask of you next, I would appreciate that too.”

“Would you like me to touch you? Kiss you? Suck your cock?” Oromë prompted ideas, allowing the boy to chose as he wished.

“Um...” The elfling made up his mind immediately, but was embarrassed about voicing his desire. “The...The latter option...”

Oh how lovely the hint of colour upon Tyelko’s face was! He offered a kind smile before leaning in, his breath hot against the little cock before him. Tongue flicking out, he teased the half hard length first and foremost. “Use your words, little one. Tell me what you’d like.”

Even though the Vala’s action was small, Tyelko couldn’t help the stuttered moan that left his lips. “Suck my cock,” he groaned, tangling his hand in Oromë’s hair as he subconsciously thrusted his hips.

The sudden desire that coursed through the elf and lead him to move made Oromë’s own arousal stir. Still, this was for the other’s benefit, not his own. He parted his lips, taking the half hard flesh into his mouth. His tongue traced the underside as he bobbed his head, working the length until the boy was fully hard at last.

Though Tyelko knew he ought to have been taking mental notes on Oromë’s technique for the betterment of his own skills, it was difficult to concentrate on any singular thought. The Vala possessed an incredibly talented mouth, and Tyelko found himself unable to tear his mind away from it.

His hands came up behind Tyelko, cupping the boy’s arse as he sucked. Oromë groaned around the cock in his mouth, dark eyes flicking up to watch the other’s face.

Feeling particularly uninhibited, the elfling began to thrust his hips in an unsteady rhythm, doing his best to keep the movements light as to not wholly disturb the Vala’s work. The added friction brought him even more pleasure, which was made apparent on his face in the form of shut eyes and parted lips.

A finger slipped between the cleft of the elf’s arse, teasing the already abused hole there with a light touch. He didn’t mind that the other was thrusting into his mouth, and certainly Tyelko’s cock was not any hardship for him.

A strange mix of pain and arousal shot up Tyelko’s spine at Oromë’s teasing, causing him to gasp and cease all movement. Knife still in hand, he gripped the hilt tightly as a means of grounding himself before taking a deep breath and resuming his thrusts.

Bobbing his head in time with the other’s trusts, he sucked more firmly, lavishing the underside and tip with his tongue as he moved. His teeth grazed the length lightly, adding a new layer of friction.

“Oromë,” the boy moaned, tugging gently on the Vala’s thick hair. “Fuck me...”

Pulling off Tyelko's cock with a lewd pop, a smirk on his lips. "So soon? It seems you're insatiable."

“As I’ve already told you, you’ve turned me into a fiend for the pleasures of flesh,” he smiled faintly. “And I find that I prefer to have you inside me..”

"How would you have me take you?" The Vala raised a brow, enjoying having the elfling make the choices. In this, he learned more about what Tyelko enjoyed, after all.

“What do you mean?” Tyelko asked, unaware that Oromë could fuck him in more than one way.

Orome laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the elf's abdomen. "Would you like me to fuck you with my fingers? My tongue? My cock? Here on the floor? On the bed? What position?"

“Uh...” Tyelko was quickly overwhelmed by all the questions, and took a moment to mentally sort through them all before properly responding. “Fingers, on the floor, with me on my back. And...once I am done, I want you to finish yourself and spill your seed into my mouth..”

"As you wish," he hummed, helping the other onto the floor with him and laying him back. The Vala had to get up to grab the tub of oil, but he was back quickly as if he had never left, coating his fingers with the slick. "Spread your legs for me, Tyelkormo," he reminded.

Eagerly, he obeyed Oromë’s command, spreading his legs as wide as they could go as an invitation. The action hurt, but he paid the pain no mind.

With one hand laid on the other's stomach, the Vala teased the other's tight entrance with the tip of his finger before breaching him up to the first knuckle. "You're so beautiful like this."

Tyelko keened as the Vala pressed in his finger, shallow as it was. He was still sensitive from their earlier activities, and the arousal the insertion brought him was magnified. Though somewhat drunk on pleasure, Oromë’s compliment was not lost on him, and he collected himself long enough to respond with a cheeky, “I know.”

As a reward for the boy’s cheekiness, he pressed the rest of his long finger in without halt, a smirk ever present as he walked for a response.

Oromë’s merciless action caused him to cry out in a confused mix of pain, pleasure, and mild irritation. “I loathe you...” he grit out, though there was no venom in his words.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he teased, letting the other adjust to his finger for a moment. He wasn’t entirely cruel, after all. He withdrew his hand nearly all the way before pressing back in.

Tyelko muttered out a curse to the Valar he’d heard his father say on more than one occasion, though of course he intended it in an entirely different manner. But as the walls of his abused hole blissfully clenched down on Oromë’s finger, all was—mostly—forgiven.

The curse had been a surprise to Oromë, and he couldn’t help raise a brow, yet he didn’t comment. No point in ruining a good moment. A second digit pressed in alongside the first, his other hand moving to stroke the boy’s cock.

The elfling groaned at the addition of the finger, thrusting down as much as his position allowed. “More...” he whined, feeling his release building.

Fucking the boy with his two fingers, slow and rhythmic, he could only smile. “More of what, Tyelkormo?”

“Everything, nothing, I don’t care.. You pick,” Tyelko growled, agitated by Oromë’s seemingly incessant teasing.

“Nothing?” Oromë nearly withdrew his fingers completely at that, knowing it would make the elf whine in the most perfect way.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said in a half whine, half snarl. “If you insist on being like this, perhaps we should no longer bother.”

Plunging both his fingers in, rough and quick as he fucked him. He curled them just enough to graze that sweet spot inside the boy.

Involuntarily, Tyelko bucked his hips and moaned, though he quickly turned it into a growl. Muttering another curse to the Valar that he’d heard from his father, he inched away from Oromë’s touch.

Withdrawing his fingers completely, he sat back on his haunches and frowned a little. “Do you not want to continue?”

“Not with you teasing me,” he spat, glaring up at the Vala. “I do not appreciate it in the slightest.”

“And I do not appreciate your curses,” Oromë retorted, his previous smirk having faded.

“I would not curse if you would not tease me,” Tyelko said sharply. “It is positively infuriating. When I say I want to be fucked I mean it. I do not wish for you to fuck me, pull away, fuck me, and pull away. It is cruel.”

“Then I will fuck you, but mind your words, little one,” he warned, gathering more of the slick oil onto his fingers. Oromë’s hand grasped the boy’s thigh, steadying him as two fingers pressed into Tyelko’s tight, well fucked hole.

Tyelko’s enjoyment was almost nonexistent at that point, and he squirmed away from the Vala again. “Stop, I do not want this anymore...”

Immediately he withdrew his hands, nodding in understanding. This had ceased being what either of them were hoping for. “I am.. sorry. Are you alright?”

“I am fine, just...” he trailed off, searching for the right word. “Unhappy. It started off well, but I did not like where it went..”

“Aye, I feel the same,” the Vala sighed. “These things do not always go as planned.”

“I will admit it is somewhat my fault, though I do not feel that you yourself are free from blame..” Tyelko muttered, curling his knees up to his chest defensively.

Orome nodded in his agreement, wiping his fingers off on the hem of his tunic. "I am not free from blame either. And for my part, I apologize. Perhaps we should not have rushed into intimacy so soon after our.. not fight, but that is the only word that comes to mind."

“Agreed,” Tyelko nodded as well. “I thought that it would make things better, but I suppose I was mistaken.”

"Now we know," he reminded. "Would you like me to fetch your clothing?"

“Aye, if you wouldn’t mind,” the elfling murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind his pointed ear.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, he crossed to the boy's clothes and grabbed the small pile. It was amazing to think a being could even fit into something so... tiny. Then again, Tyelko was significantly smaller than he was, and still smaller than one's average elf as he was not fully of age. Handing it to the other, he felt unsure of what action to take. Surely he couldn't help, but should he look away? He didn't know.

“Thank you,” Tyelko said as he accepted the clothes. “And.. I believe this belongs to you..” He extended his hand that had still been clutching the hunting knife, feeling even worse than before about the thought of possessing it. Before it was only because he was an elf that he felt unworthy, but after instigating two separate spats with the Vala in such a short time, the feeling was amplified.

The Vala's hand closed around the other's fingers, curling them around the hunting knife. "It was a gift, and I would rather you accept it than continuously trying to return it to me. I do not regret giving it to you, even now."

Tyelko was more than a little surprised to hear that, as he was sure Oromë would have been cross enough to take the blade back. “You... You are certain?”

“Aye,” Oromë nodded, sighing softly. “I am not angry with you, Tyelkormo. Fighting and disagreeing happens in any relationship. My feelings for you haven’t changed.”

“I suppose fighting does happen,” the boy assented as he lowered his hand. “Atar and amil do it sometimes, but I don’t believe they would ever dream of leaving each other.”

Crouching down beside the boy again, he placed a warm hand upon the other’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Do not consider this some failure on your part. We shall move past it and grow stronger because of it.”

Tyelko nodded firmly, determined to take Oromë’s words to heart. “Aye, we will.”

“Now, dress and I will send for something so you can eat. Surely you need to do so by now?” The Vala didn’t eat, but he did know that the firstborn did.

“Ah, that would be nice, thank you. I hadn’t thought about it until now.” He had been quite mentally occupied, and hadn’t realized how hungry he was until then as his stomach emitted a loud growl.

Oromë nodded, going to the wardrobe and pulling on a pair of breeches and a light tunic. He waited for the elf to dress as well before summoning one of the Maiar. Not needing to speak, the Maia understood exactly what he sought, nodding before making her exit. “She will return with something for you shortly,” he assured.

“What shall we do in the meantime?” Tyelko inquired. “Or, if you are needed elsewhere, what shall I do?”

“Tell me more about yourself,” the Vala suggested, taking a seat by the unlit fireplace. “I feel my knowledge is.. limited. I know of your interest in the forest, and your father, but little else.”

“I do not believe there is much you do not know about me,” Tyelko replied, sitting down next to Oromë. “What you see is essentially what you get with me.”

Oromë considered the boy for a moment, thinking. “Which animal is you favourite?”

Tyelko hummed as he thought about his answer, taking a mental inventory of all the animals he knew of. “The deer, I think. It is a powerful creature, but also graceful and beautiful.”

“A deer,” he repeated with a slight smile. “Deer are kind creatures. Intelligent, though skittish among those they do not trust. Yet they are fierce when they must be. A good choice. I am fond of the wolf. Wolves are pack hunters, and feel a strong devotion to their kin. Yet they are playful and do not kill for mere sport, but for the necessity of it.”

“Also a good choice,” Tyelko nodded thoughtfully. “I adore wolves as well, for the same reasons as you have listed. Often I find myself wishing I were a wolf. Their lives seem a great deal better than mine at times.”

"In which ways?" The Vala couldn't help asking, desiring to know more.

“Sometimes, when I watch the parents playing with their pups, I wish I had that sort of relationship with my parents, especially my father,” he admitted, wringing his hands shamefully.

Reaching across, Orome took the boy's small hands in his own. "I can imagine how this may cause you distress.. I wish I had the ability to improve your familial situation."

“As do I,” Tyelko agreed. “Atar has not always been so distant, though my eldest brother Nelyafinwë would know that more than myself. He was never overly loving, and had always been quite obsessed with forging the perfect creation, but when he began the Silmarils he grew more distant. And more distant still once they were complete. I feel I hardly know him..”

"Have you mentioned your concern with him, or do you not feel you are able?" He felt sad for Tyelko, for the distance that Feanor put on his family over the Silmarils. The Valar had also grown apart with their differing opinions in discussion over the Silmarils, though he did not mention it.

“I am afraid to. I feel he might take it as a criticism and a personal affront, and as he his my father, he would have no issue with enacting swift punishment. He had never raised a hand against me before yesterday, but it was a constant fear of mine..” Though it was difficult to talk about his feelings aloud, finally being able to unload his emotional burdens made Tyelko’s heart feel lighter.

Nodding in as understanding as he could muster, he brought the other's hands up and pressed gentle kisses to Tyelko's knuckles. "A child should never have to fear such retribution for desiring their parent's attentions."

“But I have you now,” the elfling smiled. “I no longer have need for his love.”

Though it warmed him to hear the boy's words, he simply shook his head. "You cannot suffice on my affections alone, Tyelkormo. One day you must return to see your kin. A life with me holds its own challenges."

“Like what?” Tyelko questioned obstinately, not believing those so-called challenges could be any worse than the ones he faced at home.

“Many things. The constant imbalance of power, the drain on your fëa when we have sex will only increase with time, not to mention the social stigma,” he frowned slightly. “Few will consider you as more than a subservient casual affair, even if we are to become more serious.. There are many challenges.”

“It does not matter what others think, nor I have never cared for such things. As long as we know what we are to each other, I am happy,” he easily countered. “As for the power imbalance, I do not see how that is an issue as long as we treat each other as equals. And my fëa... If it cannot be helped, it cannot be helped. It does not concern me.”

Oromë truly adored the way that the elfling tried to justify the hardships. “You are.. truly something,” he smiled. Glancing up as the Maia from before knocked on his door and entered with a tray of food. “My Lord.. as you requested.” She walked much like a deer, barely on the tip of her toes, as she crossed to him and the elf and knelt with the platter raised.

Tyelko peered over at the food with interest, stomach growling loudly again. “Ah, sorry,” he said meekly, blush dusting his cheeks.

“Do you apologize. Your kind require food to function,” he reminded. “I shall eat as well if it makes you feel more comfortable.” The Vala took the tray from the Maia and set it on the fireside table. The Maia nodded, pausing a moment to look Tyelko over, but stood a moment later and left.

“That...would be appreciated, thank you,” Tyelko nodded. He hadn’t given it prior thought, but the sudden mental image of the Vala staring at him as he ate was a bit disconcerting.

Oromë lifted bread from the tray and tore it into a smaller piece to eat. His had noticed the way the Maia regarded Tyelko, but it had seemed that the boy didn’t. For that, he was thankful. “To your health, and our partnership,” he said, lifting the piece up before popping it into his mouth.

Grabbing a chunk of bread as well, Tyelko mimicked Oromë’s action. “To your health, and our partnership,” he smiled, tearing off a piece of the soft bread with his teeth.

Things seemed to have settled between them, and for that he was grateful. Even if it was simply for the time being. He dipped a small bit of the bread into a circular jar of jam, thoughtful. “Are there things you dislike? Such as.. I do not enjoy being indoors for long stretches of time.”

“I do not like that either. I would much rather be in the forest,” he nodded in assent. “I suppose other things I dislike are...fruits. I vastly prefer meat and vegetables.”

“Hmm. I will be mindful of that in the future,” he smiled, glancing to the tray that had a healthy array of bread, fruits, vegetables, and a few soft cheeses. “I am not overly fond of carrots. I will eat them if I must, but I often pick around them at feasts.”

“I like them as long as they are soft, like in a stew. Stew with deer meat is my favorite meal. With a side of warm, soft bread and some cheese or butter.” It was quite nice to be having such a mundane conversation with the Vala after the sex, and minor disputes, and heavy discussion about his father. It felt so normal, but Tyelko had never really had ‘normal’ at his home, and so he delighted in it.

Humming, the Vala nodded, interested in the other's likes and dislikes. It was.. familiar to share this sort of information, though they had only known one another for a short time. "Venison stew," he noted aloud, cataloguing it for a later date. "We do not often have stew at feasts, but it is not so difficult to make, surely. I shall arrange it for the menu for the next time, if you'd like."

“No, that is alright,” he replied, shaking his head. “It is too warm for stew now. Perhaps in the late fall.”

“And your favourite season?” Oromë asked, changing the subject just slightly, though it wasn’t a far jump.

“I am rather fond of autumn. The forest is so beautiful then, and the air is pleasantly cool,” Tyelko said. “But I enjoy summer as well. Everything has fully come back to life, and it is nice to be able to lay in the sun and go for a swim. And what about you?”

“Spring and autumn. I enjoy the rebirth of the land in the spring, and the light rain that aids Yavanna’s blooms,” he explained. “Autumn, on the other hand, is when the forest is more alive. The creatures are foraging and active.”

“I am partial to rain,” the boy nodded thoughtfully, “though my mother tends to bar me from hunting when it rains.”

Oromë took another piece of bread, chewing thoughtfully. “Perhaps when it rains next we shall go hunt.”

“It had better rain in the next few days, otherwise we may not have the chance for another few decades, when I am old enough to leave my parents’ home,” Tyelko commented bleakly. He shuddered to even think what sort of punishment awaited him upon his return.

Reaching out to take the boy’s hands in his own, Oromë couldn’t help frowning. “What is going through your mind, Tyelkormo?”

“I am simply fearful of what punishments my father may enact when I return...” he confessed, a worried look upon his face.

“I cannot imagine the strain being with me has put on you..” The Vala felt the immense weight of guilt on his shoulders at the mere thought of it. He hadn’t intended for Tyelko to find himself in this predicament.

The elfling shook his head, hair whipping back and forth across his face. “It is not a strain. It was my choice to be with you, and I do not regret it.”

Oromë reached to touch the elfling’s cheek, cradling it in his large, warm hand in comfort. “I know you do not, and I am grateful for our time together. I do not regret being with you either, Tyelkormo,” he reminded. “But one day you will return.. you must return..”

“I know,” Tyelko sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. “If I wed you, will I be able to remain with you forever?” he quietly joked.

“Were I not already wed,” he shook his head, not able to laugh. “No.. you must return to your kin at some point. But I assure you.. I will not go without you so long as you desire me in return.”

“I do. I love you, Oromë,” the boy replied, bringing the Vala’s hands up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

The admission of love had taken him off guard, but he couldn’t help smile all the same. With ease, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him onto his lap. “And I love you,” he murmured, kissing Tyelko’s cheek.

Tyelko gladly snuggled up to Oromë’s chest after placing a kiss to his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he smiled.

Holding the elfling close, he returned the kiss and smile and tucked the boy’s head to rest under his chin. Oromë let the quiet hold, comfortable and relaxed.

“I wish I never had to leave you,” Tyelko lamented, mumbling into the Vala’s tunic.

“I know,” he sighed. “I wish you did not have to either.. but you must. Not today, but some day soon.”

“I will be so lonely without you... Promise me you will still visit me. In secret, of course.” He looked up at Oromë, pleading with his eyes.

Oromë chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s brow. “I would not be able to keep away even if I tried. It seems I am drawn to you.”

Tyelko smiled contentedly, satisfied with the answer he received. “And I you.”

“Good, now... if you do not mind, I was rather comfortable,” he teased, tucking the other’s head under his chin once again.

“So demanding,” Tyelko teased back, but made no attempts to change position.

Oromë smirked, closing his eyes for a moment in quiet contemplation. “If you had any ability, such as those of the Ainur, what would you chose?”

Though tempted to look up at the Vala for confirmation, the boy kept his head where it was. “Ability? Such as...?”

“Such as.. Ulmo’s control of water, commanding it with a simple thought, or Manwë’s ability to change the weather in the sky as his moods shift, or perhaps Yavanna’s magic that brings flora and fauna to life..” He suggested many options, though there were still many more to chose.

“Well...” Tyelko mused, rolling the question around his head. “My practical answer would be to have lord Aulë’s skill in the forge so I may gain my father’s approval. But what I personally find more appealing would be your hunting prowess.”

Oromë considered that for a moment, pressing his lips to the crown of the boy’s head. “Would you like to communicate with the creatures you come across?”

“Aye, that interests me as well, though I fear it will make me feel guilty for hunting,” he admitted with a slight laugh.

“Ah, that is true. I do have my fair share of sorrow, but it helps when I must comfort a dying creature,” he reassured. “If you wish, I would be happy to teach you.”

Tyelko hardly had to think about his answer before giving it. “Aye, I would like that very much.”

The Vala chuckled at the eager quickness of the response, rubbing the boy’s arm. “Then I will show you. I’m sure you will pick it up with ease.”

“Thank you,” he beamed, breaking out of their position to kiss Oromë’s jaw. “You are a spectacular lover and companion.”

“I hope to be,” he smirked, dipping his head to catch the other’s lips, unable to help himself.

“But I already told you you were,” Tyelko giggled. “But if I must say it again, you are a spectacular lover and companion.”

With a laugh, he squeezed the other into a hug and kissed his face several times. “I am thankful we have met, Tyelkormo. Do not forget this.”

“I shan’t,” he replied, a broad grin splitting his face. “I love you, Oromë.”

“As I love you,” he returned the smile and felt content. It was quick to say it, but he truly felt it.

Tyelko sighed contentedly, happily cuddling the Vala’s large form. “Do you have anything to do today?”

“Nothing of consequence. I must attend council, but otherwise I am yours,” Oromë shrugged, holding the other closely.

“Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to where his lips were against Oromë’s chest. “You are absolutely wonderful.”


	10. Interlude; Farewell for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyelko must return home.

The day past them by, then several days... until a week had past. Though he hated to say it, the Vala knew he needed return Tyelkormo to his home. Even as an apprentice, Manwë had deemed that the boy must return to his family. So with the horses packed, he went to find the other back in the cabin. “Tyelkormo? Are you ready?”

Tyelko stood by the door, looking sadly out at the landscape behind the Vala. He sorely did not wish to leave, he knew any protest would not be well met. “Aye,” he sighed heavily.

“Do not look so sad, my love,” he frowned, crossing to the boy and offering his hand. “I promised you that I would not let you go for long, did I not?”

“But we do not know what punishment my father will deal me upon my return,” the elfling replied mournfully. “I guarantee he will do everything in his power to keep us apart.”

Oromë bent down to the other’s height, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. “We will find a way around it. I will always be just a call away.”

Tyelko hummed in response, not fully believing the Vala’s words. “We should be off...” he said quietly.

“Aye, we should,” he frowned, leading the elfling out of the cabin to the horses, aiding him up onto the gentle beast.

 

“Thank you for everything,” Tyelko murmured, staring wistfully back at the cabin. “I hope we will see each other soon..”

Oromë touched the boy’s cheek, pressing a meaningful kiss to Tyelko’s lips. Though the elf had always been the one to say it first, he said it now. “I love you. We will. Now.. go. You know how to summon me if you need me. I am always just a call away.”

“We shall see,” the elfling replied, doubtful but harboring hope nonetheless. “I love you Oromë. Farewell.”

Sending him off on his way with a light slap to the horse’s rear, the Vala watched as Tyelko disappeared from sight.


	11. A Less Than Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyelko returns home.

The ride was brief—far too brief—and Tyelko found himself home sooner than he would have liked. He remained mounted on the steed for a while, staring at the last place in Arda he wanted to be, while fighting the very strong urge to return to Oromë’s dwelling. Sighing heavily, he finally dismounted, unloading his belongings and murmuring a word of thanks to the horse before sending it on its way. Turning back to the house, Tyelko steeled his nerves before passing through the door.

When Tyelko arrived home, Nerdanel was in the kitchen with her pottery wheel, her fingers shaping the clay as it spun. Feanaro was out in the forge and the boys all had their various activities, none of which were due home before dark. Looking up with a frown, she paused her project and called out. "Aiya? Who is it?"

“Amil, it is me,” Tyelko called out, following his mother’s voice to the kitchen. “I am home..”

Clay forgotten entirely, Nerdanel nearly toppled the wheel in her rush to get up. In a few short strides she had gathered her son into his arms and held him tightly to her bosom, tears flowing unashamedly. “I feared your father had driven you off for good,” she admitted, only pausing the crushing hug briefly to hold him at arm’s length, examining him for injuries. “Are you okay? Hurt? Any broken bones? Did he send you away?”

“I am alright,” he replied, voice thick with emotion. Though he did not wish to admit it, he had missed his mother dearly. “And no, he did not send me away. Well he did, as I sorely did not wish to leave, but it was out of concern for myself and the family, not anger.”

“I was so worried,” she reminded, pulling him close again. “Your father and I haven’t spoken all week because of what he did..”

“I am sorry,” Tyelko whispered, burying his face in his mother’s wild red hair. “It is all my fault..”

Nerdanel couldn’t help shaking her head, her fingers smoothing through her son’s hair. So tangled, as always. “The fault and blame are not in question,” she reminded. “I’m just thankful you returned..”

Tyelko was glad that his mother was so happy to see him, but he had to ask the question that had been burning in his mind for the past week. “Is father still furious?” he asked, nearly inaudible.

“He is.. not pleased, still. Your brother has been trying to reason with him, but I know not if he’s been successful in fully tempering him.” Her fingers traced her son’s cheek, frown set on her face. “I did not think you would come home.. but I am thankful you have. Your father had no right to strike you.. but you also should not have run off.”

“But I am in love, amil,” Tyelko replied, still quiet. “I love Oromë, and he loves me.”

Nerdanel couldn't help the look of surprise, her brows raising. "In love? Tyelko," she paused, trying to find the words, "are you certain? He is with Vana, and he is a Vala.. Not to mention you have only known each other such a short time."

His mother’s resistance had not been unexpected, but as she was far more level-headed than his father Tyelko had no problem with keeping his own temper in check. “I am certain,” he nodded. “I told him so and he told me so in return. Oromë and lady Vána have many lovers other than each other, and it does not matter to me that he is a Vala. We had a deep connection the moment we met. I believe our fëa are bound.”

Caressing her son’s face in thought, she could only sigh and nod. “I simply do not wish to see you hurt or heartbroken. You are still so far from your majority, but I trust your feelings and I will respect your decision,” she assured. “Your father, however, will not.”

“I know. It is why I feared returning,” he admitted, fingers playing with the hem of his tunic. “I wished to stay with Oromë forever, for I know father will likely do his best to keep us apart..”

“Surely Lord Oromë can wait until your father’s temper cools,” Nerdanel suggested, though she didn’t harbor much hope.

“He can, aye,” Tyelko agreed. “It is myself who cannot. I longed to return to him as soon as I had departed, but he would not allow me to stay...”

There were no simple solutions, that much was clear. Nerdanel could hear the yearning in her son’s words, knew the lovestruck feelings he had running through him. “He is in the forge now, or you can wait until he comes back in the evening for dinner.. but you know what he will say.”

“I shall address him now. Waiting until later will only prolong the inevitable.” As much as Tyelko was dreading a conversation—or rather, shouting match—with his father, he knew it would come eventually, and it was better to get it over with sooner than later.

“Aye, this is true.. I will be here,” she nodded, pulling away after giving his forehead one final kiss.

“Thank you, amil,” Tyelko replied, giving his mother a quick hug before heading to his father’s forge.

Fëanor struck the steel billet with his hammer, molding it into a workable shape. He didn’t see or hear his son approach, too intent on the project at hand.

Though extremely hesitant to approach his father—while he was in the middle of a project, no less—Tyelko knew it was necessary, and so he steeled his nerves and took a step forward to tap his father’s shoulder. “Atar,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the hammering.

His arm stopped on the upswing at the voice, turning to see which is his sons was interrupting. When he saw his third born, he set the hammer down and wiped his sweat dampened brow. “Didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

“And I did not wish to be back so soon. I am here by Oromë’s insistence alone,” Tyelko replied bluntly. He remained guarded, however, as his father’s apparent neutrality was particularly off-putting.

Crossing his arms, he faced Turcafinwë and leveled his gaze. “The Vala insisted you return. Of course,” he grit out. “You mean he cast you out after he was done with you.”

Now there was the father he was accustomed to. “That is not what happened at all,” Tyelko snapped harshly. “He said he did not want to cause strife amongst myself and my kin, so he insisted I return for now. He intends to see me again.”

“Didn’t want to cause strife? Doubtful. That is all his kind does to ours. Meddling in our affairs, and now seducing our children with false promises,” he snapped back in return. “Do not cry to me when he does not seek you again.”

“He has not seduced me with false promises and he will seek me again! We are in love!” Tyelko was furious at his father’s implications, though not at all surprised. But it hurt much more to hear such things said about Oromë than he’d thought it would.

Fëanor has to resist the urge to throw his hands up, tightening them across his chest. He would not strike his son again, he told himself. “In love? You’re an elfling. You do not know what it means to be in love! You don’t understand how deceptive the Valar can be!”

Had he not been so livid, Tyelko would have broken down and cried. His father’s words dealt a blow far more painful than any hand. Nevertheless, he argued on. “He has not deceived me in any way! Our feelings are real! Do not dismiss that because of my age and your blind hatred of the Valar!”

"It isn't blind hatred! I have more cause than you even realize," he spat back. Fëanor began to pace in the small area of the forge, frustrated by his son's blatant disobedience and hardheadedness. "I too thought myself to be in love with a Vala once as well, but like you, I was mistaken."

His father’s last comment caught him entirely off guard. Curufinwë Fëanáro had been in love with a Vala? The very idea seemed ridiculous. As much as Tyelko wanted to inquire about that, he knew it would be best to ask his mother later: he still had an argument to win. “But I am not you,” he replied firmly, “and unless you speak of Oromë, he is not that Vala. We are very truly in love and he does intend to see me again.”

Fëanor sighed heavily in frustration, placing his hands on either side of his work table and letting his head fall forward, long dark strands of hair having fallen out of his messy bun throughout the day now in front of his face. "You think so now, but you do not truly understand."

“And you do not truly understand the nature of our relationship. Your past experience does not define my present, you know,” he said, crossing his arms.

"I am aware, but I have lived many years longer than you have," he reminded, looking up then. "You would trust the Vala over your own blood?"

“I would,” Tyelko replied without hesitation. “But if I turn out to be wrong, I will apologize to you. Until then, I will take Oromë at his word.”

Gritting his teeth, Fëanor's knuckles went white as his fingers tightened on the edge of the bench. "Get out of my forge. I do not wish to see you," he all but snarled, voice deeper with his anger. Better to send his son away now before he couldn't control himself.

“I hate you,” he exclaimed, unable to help himself, before storming out of the forge and into the house.

Turcafinwe was gone before Fëanor spoke again, shoulders slumping with resignation. "I know.. but one day you will thank me," he sighed to the empty forge.

As much as Tyelko still wanted to question his mother on his father’s love affair with a Vala, all he wanted to do at that moment was cry. And cry he did, throwing himself upon his bed and burrowing under the blankets there. At least his father hadn’t barred him from seeing the Vala—yet—but the confrontation hurt regardless.

As the day past them by and the mingling of the lights began, everyone started returning home. Nerdanel and Maedhros were both in the kitchen preparing dinner, Caranthir on his mother's hip with a clump of hair in his tight little fist. Feanor hadn't come in from the forge yet, but everyone else was assembled.

Having remained in his blanket refuge the entire day, the smell of food tempted Tyelko greatly. But he still had no desire to see his father again, and so he stubbornly stayed where he was. After only a moment though, the scents of dinner wafted into his room again, and grudgingly, he gave in to hunger and proceeded downstairs.  


Nerdanel was grateful when Tyelko came down to eat, sighing in relief as one by one his brothers greeted him with surprise, getting up from the table to hug him. She let a few moments pass before clearing her throat. “Enough of that, my boys. It’s dinner time. Nelyo, help your brother fix a plate,” she gestured.

“Yes, amme,” Nelyafinwë nodded, taking his younger brother’s hand and guiding him to the table where he piled a plate with food.

Tyelko murmured a quiet “thank you,” as he took a seat, hesitant to speak much more. Normally quite boisterous at mealtimes, he wasn’t sure what to say: how much his elder brothers knew about the details of his disappearance, Tyelko didn’t know, and if they did know enough, he was too afraid to ask for fear of further reprimanding.

It was little Carnistir that made the first comment, his cheeks tinged pink. "Did you marry Lord Orome? Is that why you left?"

The question flustered Tyelko, but he answered nevertheless. “No, I did not marry him,” he replied, the color of his face matching his younger brother’s. “He is married to Vána. I am his lover..”

“What does that mean ‘elko?” Carnistir’s face was all screwed up in his confusion of the term.  
Nerdanel had her hands full with the twins, fighting with the elfling infants to get them to eat, and didn’t hear the conversation.

“Um...” Tyelko had a difficult time coming up with an age-appropriate answer. Thankfully Nelyo stepped in.

“It is like being married,” he replied, “only without any ceremony of marriage. Unfortunately for Tyelko, he is too young to be married, or anyone’s lover.”

“And what about Findekáno?” Tyelko asked smugly. “He is hardly older than me, yet you have no problem—“

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Nelyo quickly interrupted, red coloring his face as he ate his dinner.

“The difference,” Kano chimed in, “is that Fingon isn’t a vala.”

It was at that comment Fëanor had decided to join them, his neutral expression quickly shifting into a grimace. Of course the boys were talking about how Tyelko had been seduced by that immoral creature.

Upon their father’s arrival, Tyelko clammed up, folding his hands in his lap and staring down at his food. “That doesn’t matter,” he quietly replied to his brother.

Nerdanel felt the tension shift in the room the moment her husband joined them, a small frown touching her lips. “Fëanáro, I didn’t know when to expect you. I’ve already prepared you a plate,” she offered, pointing to the counter where the plate was set, covered in foil. He simply nodded, looping around the room to fetch it, though his gaze was on his third-born. Briefly, he dipped to kiss his wife’s head, ruffling the copper hair of the twins, before getting the plate and joining the table. He took Amrod, seating the squirming boy on his lap before looking out to his collection of sons for an evening report on their days. “Nelyafinwë, would you begin?”

“I went to Tirion today to pick up some supplies for amme,” Nelyo stated. “I met with cousin Turukáno and uncle Ñolofinwë at the market and stayed at their home for a while.” He knew the admission would not please his father, but lying was always worse.

"Hm," Fëanáro tried not grimace too visibly at the thought of his eldest spending time near his half-brother. The less time he spent there, the better. Didn't need that crafty bastard filling Nelyo's head with nonsense from the court. "How long were you there?"

“Only a short while. We shared a meal and then I returned home.” In truth, he had lingered a while longer to spend time with his favorite cousin, but he was not about to tell his father that. And it wasn’t as though Nelyo was necessarily lying: just omitting a minor detail.

Fëanáro nodded, assuming that his son was being fully truthful. He looked to his second eldest next, brow raised. 

"I was with the twins all day... and by with, I mean they were locked in the room with me while I worked on sheet music.. I received a letter from Alqualonde from my old tutor saying that I ought to come and finish my apprenticeship there," Maglor admitted, pride in his voice. Only the best musicians were offered apprenticeships, after all. "Can we respond, father? Can I return?"

"I shall consider it," Fëanáro smiled fondly, feeding the squirming child on his knee a bite before his glance swept completely over his third son and onto the fourth. "And you, Carnistir?"

Caranthir shrugged, not looking up from where he was pushing the vegetables around his plate. "Nothing to report."

"Nothing?"

"I said nothing," he snapped, face reddening. "Sorry, atar... Can we skip me?"

"For now, but we will talk later in my study. Curufinwe was in the forge most of the day with me.. and the twins are still young and were with Kano. Very good. That's everyone."

Tyelko was angered by his father’s blatant disregard of him, and decided to speak up about it. “You forgot me, atar,” he brazenly remarked.

Fëanáro raised a brow at his third born's clear anger, but at his wife's hand on his knee, his face evened out. "Go on, then. Tell me, Turcafinwe... What did you do today?"

He really had nothing of interest to report, but it was the principle of the thing that mattered to Tyelko. “Well as you know, I returned home from Oromë’s dwelling, argued with you in your forge, and then I went to bed and spent the majority of the remainder of the day crying.”

Softening at the thought of his son crying, Fëanáro frowned. "Well... tomorrow will be a better day."

Not without Oromë, Tyelko thought miserably to himself, humming noncommittally aloud in response to his father.

The rest of dinner proceeded without any further comments from Fëanáro to his third son, tension in the air palpable. Kano nudged Tyelko gently, offering him a look of sympathy. When at last everyone was done and things were cleared away, everyone was free to do as the pleased for the rest of the evening.

After being cooped up in his room all day, Tyelko opted to go outside and enjoy the cool evening air. He did not stray far from his home—as much as he would have liked to—for fear of incurring his father’s wrath yet again, so, finding a small tree stump near the edge of the forest, he sat and mulled over the past week of his life. After the day he’d had, his time spent with Oromë felt aeons away, and he hoped beyond hope that he would be able to see the Vala again soon.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fëanor affronts Oromë, and Nelyafinwë comes to his brother's aid.

The Vala tried his damndest over the next few days not to get involved, not to stop in randomly to check in. It was not his place to do so, after all. His own duties did not cease for the sake of an elfling, he told himself as he went about. 

Days turned to a week which turned to a full fortnight before the Vala made contact again. He sent a small bluebird to seek out the boy, a note attached to the creature’s leg reminding Tyelkormo that he had not been forgotten.

Two weeks after his time with Oromë, Tyelko had begun to lose hope that he would see the Vala again. While he realized that the other likely had duties to attend to, the separation and overall lack of communication still hurt. Sitting on his bed in his shared room with little Morifinwë, Tyelko was nearly ready to go downstairs and admit defeat to his father when a bluebird came to his window with parchment tied to its leg. Thanking the bird and unfurling the page, he read the message written upon it and was glad that Oromë still thought of him, though it did not entirely dispel his fears.

Having not received a reply, Oromë worried that the boy's father had perhaps intercepted it. Mounting Nahar, he set forth to pay Formenos a visit with a satchel of fresh fruit from Yavanna's garden and some cured venison from his most recent hunt. An offering, he hoped, would be accepted.

Chewing his lip, Tyelko folded up the letter and placed it under his pillow. He knew he ought to give the Vala a response, but what could he say? He didn’t want to lie and tell him that everything was alright, but if he were honest, he would likely come off as desperate. Sighing heavily, the boy flopped back down on his bed: life was so hard

\----------

When at last the Vala arrived at the Fëanorian settlement, he circled the estate for near an hour before finally dismounting and setting Nahar to graze. With the satchel of offerings thrown over his shoulder, he made way to the house that he knew to be Tyelkormo’s family home. 

Kano got the door in the midst of chasing one of the twins who had been trying to escape, exasperated from caring over them. At the sight of Oromë, his eyes went wide. It was not often he had seen any of the Ainur, after all, and the Valar towered in their doorway. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, glancing behind him, “he wasn’t lying. Ty— My father is in the forge. He said if you show up that you are to be directed to him.” 

Oromë raised a brow but did not comment, instead nodding and letting the dark haired boy point him in the right direction. 

The second the Vala had left, Kano rushed up the stairs to where his brother’s room was, bursting in without even knocking, squirming infant in each arm. “Lord Oromë! He’s here!”

Tyelko started at his brother’s sudden intrusion, hardly believing the words that had come out of Kanafinwë’s mouth. “Oromë? Oromë is here?” he asked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Atar made us all promise that if he arrived to send him to the forge," he rushed out his words as one of the twins yanked his hair, making him hiss in pain. Kano blew a puff of air at the toddler before looking to his brother. "If you hurry you can get there?"

“Aye. Aye, Kano, thank you,” he replied breathlessly as he jumped up from his bed, pressed a quick kiss to his brother’s cheek, and hurried downstairs and out the door to his father’s forge.

\----------

The Vala stood, silent and tall, as Fëanor shouted at him, wildly swinging his hammer in the air. He had no concern for injury, knowing a mere smith's tool could not harm him. It was the accusations that were being hurled at him that hurt. That he had stolen the boy, turned him from his kin, raped him. Oromë's neutral expression didn't falter, however. 

"My son's innocence cannot be bought with your false offerings, you beast!" Fëanor spat, slamming the hammer down on the workbench beside him. "Get thee gone, wretched creature, and never return!"

"Not before I see him, and know he is well," the Vala countered. "Then I will take my leave."

Sprinting through the door, Tyelko collided with Oromë’s backside, so great was his hurry to reach the forge. Had he not been so worried for the Vala, he would have been embarrassed, but the elfling quickly brushed it off to confront his father. “Atar! Leave him alone! He has done nothing wrong!”

“Tyelkormo,” Oromë said with notable relief, offering him a private smile despite Fëanor’s audience. 

“Stay out of this,” his father snapped, sternly glaring at the Vala still. “Go back in the house, Turcafinwë. He was just leaving.”

“He was not and I will not,” Tyelko replied furiously. “This is a matter that concerns me just as much as him, so I do not deserve to be shut out!”

Oromë shook his head, bringing his hand up and placing it on Tyelko’s shoulder. “Little one,” he interrupted. “It is okay.”

The look on Fëanor’s face as Oromë touched his son was irrefutable. He seethed with fury, the vein in his temple throbbing. “Unhand him,” he grit out. 

“Tyelkormo, is it against your wishes to be touched?”

“It is not,” he replied, giving his father a withering glare.

Fëanor’s jaw clenched and unclenched. Physically, though he would gladly try, he wasn’t likely to best the Vala in hand to hand combat. And it risked further damaging his relationship with his son, which already hung in tatters. “So be it.”

Giving Tyelko’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Oromë’s keen gaze didn’t leave Fëanor’s. “I will strike a bargain with you,” he recommended, “and should it be amiable we can lay this tension to rest, aye?”

When Fëanor didn’t respond, clearly listening, Oromë continued. “Your son shall take an apprenticeship under my care. He will spend every third week with me and my riders for the span of a year, returning home in between. Will this be acceptable?”

“You wish to take him for a week each month to molest him, and you think I would find this acceptable?”

“I did not say such a thing. I would not do anything to or with Tyelkormo without his enthusiastic consent. Isn’t that right, little one?"

Tyelko’s body tensed at his father’s choice of words, though he did not tear his gaze away. “Aye. You are very kind and respectful of my wishes. You would never force me into anything, sexual or otherwise.”

Oromë looked to Fëanor, who looked unconvinced, wishing the elf would be reasonable. Of all the ones for him to take fancy toward, the Vala just had to choose one of Fëanor's brood, didn't he. 

"I will confer with my wife," the elf deferred, knowing it gave him more time to formulate a stronger refusal. "Until then, you are to leave this homestead. My son stays until the decision is made."

“Can’t we at least remain together outside?” the boy asked, a slight whine in his voice. “We will still be well within view for supervision.”

Digging his fingers into his temples, Fëanor sighed heavily. "Fine. But you are to be within my sight the entire time. Nelyafinwë shall sit with you, to ensure all is proper."

The arrangement was not ideal, but Tyelko reasoned it was better to see Oromë under close guard than not at all. “Fine.”

"Turcafinwë, go fetch your brother."

Oromë released the boy's shoulder and took a step back, allowing him room to leave.

Grudgingly, Tyelko swiveled around and returned to the house to search for his eldest brother. "Nelyo?" he called out.

With Tyelko gone, Fëanor approached the Vala, his finger jabbing into Oromë’s chest. “If you hurt my son, I will find a way to shred your fëa until you can no longer exist in physical form,” he threatened. 

“I have no intention of hurting him,” Oromë countered. “If anything, you are doing him more harm by not letting him make his own decisions.” 

“He is not yet his majority. When he is of age, he can do as he pleases, but until then his well-being is my responsibility. Do not underestimate me,” he paused, narrowing his eyes, “when I say I will destroy you if you hurt him. I mean it.” 

“I understand.”

\----------

“Nelyo,” Tyelko tried again, and finally the other came down the stairs.

“What is it, Tyelko?” Maedhros asked, displeased to have his letter-writing to Fingon interrupted.

“Father wants you to come supervise Oromë and myself while he deliberates on my love life with mother.”

Not what he’d been expecting to hear. Regardless, his father had requested his presence. “Alright,” Nelyo replied, leading the way back outside.

\----------

Oromë was waiting by the tree outside of the forge, Fëanor had gone inside and was already deep in conversation with Nerdanel by the time Tyelko returned with his eldest brother. 

“That went.. well?”

Approaching the Vala, Tyelko shrugged. “I suppose. Though I’m sure he’s plotting any way to keep me from you at this very moment.”

Glancing briefly to Tyelko's brother, Oromë sighed. It was ridiculous that he need be supervised, but he didn't comment on it. What was the point? He was here to work out an amicable solution, not cause more strife. "Regardless," he stated, looking back to the elfling of his desire, "I am thankful for the chance to see you."

“As am I,” the boy smiled back. “I know it has only been a fortnight, but I missed you dearly.”

Nelyafinwë stood back a ways; close enough to hear the exchange but far enough away to give the pair a semblance of privacy. Like his father he was against the union—though not as vehemently—but seeing his brother and the Vala together softened his heart. Oromë appeared to have no ill intent, and Tyelkormo’s feelings seemed genuine, much like his own little Findekáno’s.

Though he knew he shouldn’t, he reached across and took Tyelko’s hand into his own much larger one. “I am sorry for not coming sooner... There has been much to be done in preparation of if your father accepts my proposal. I am hopeful, though realistic..”

“I doubt he would ever allow such a thing: his hatred of the Valar runs deep,” Tyelko lamented, shoulders drooping.

Seeing an opportunity to speak up, Nelyo took it. “I will try and speak with him,” he said, the pair’s eyes flitting to him. “I know he is unreasonable, but I am the eldest, and my opinion may have more sway than yours. I am willing to vouch for the two of you.”

Surprised by the other’s words, he raised a brow, but soon gave him a genuine smile. “Your kindness is appreciated. Have you any wish in return?”

“No, no wish,” Nelyo replied with a shake of his head. “As Tyelko pointed out several nights ago I am in a similar situation, though our father is not aware of it, and I would like to help.”

Tyelko felt as though his heart would burst, and he ran into his brother’s arms to deliver a crushing hug. “Oh Nelyo, you’re wonderful!”

Inside the house, Fëanor and Nerdanel were arguing about their third son. He stormed out of the house, still shouting, eyes wild as he spotted the child in question.

Fëanor’s third son was, at present, holding his eldest brother’s hands. “Thank you so much, Nelyo...”

“It really is not much,” Nelyafinwë replied bashfully. “I doubt my word will be enough to change father’s mind.”

“Even so, the gesture is appreciated,” Tyelko smiled.

The Vala cleared his throat, lifting his chin as the elf strode toward them. Clearly, discussion and negotiation had not gone the way Fëanor had planned. Whether such a thing was good or bad, Oromë hadn't the faintest idea. 

"Nelyafinwë," Fëanor greeted, nodding his head at his eldest. "Turcafinwë," he added a moment after, a bit more sternly before looking to the Vala. "We have not reached a decision yet, but until we do, I do not want to see you on my property."

Oromë was unsurprised at this, nodding once. 

"Then go," he added, waving the other off impatiently. "I have work to be done and my sons need to get back to their duties."

“That is not exactly fair, father,” Nelyo piped up. “I see no reason for Lord Oromë and Tyelko not to meet here—or elsewhere for that matter—so long as they are under supervision.”

Fëanáro eyed his eldest warily. Of all his brood, Nelyafinwë was the one he least expected to advocate for such a thing. He couldn’t help but feel a hint of disappointment. “And you volunteer to supervise, I assume?”

“I believe it only makes sense. Kano is too busy with his music, and the rest are too young,” he replied. “Besides—if the situation warrants it—I am the most experienced fighter.” Nelyafinwë had absolutely no intention of ever drawing his sword on the Vala, but his father did not need to know that.

“So be it. Turcafinwë may see the Vala so long as you are present,” Fëanáro relented, putting his trust his eldest son. “And when they part I expect a full report.”

Oromë’s chin lifted slightly in triumph, looking to Tyelko briefly to see his reaction as well. This was.. much better than he had hoped for.

“Of course,” Nelyo said with a slight bow. He was also not above falsifying details, but again, that was something his father need not be aware of.

Tyelko was ecstatic, barely restraining himself from vaulting into his brother’s arms. He knew he would have to find some way to pay Nelyo back for his kindness, even though the other had denied accepting anything in return from Oromë. But his thankfulness for Nelyafinwë’s gesture was something that could not be expressed through mere words.

Fëanáro left without sparing the Vala or his third son another glance, which Oromë didn’t mind in the slightest. He looked fondly upon the elfling and his brother for a moment before clearing his throat.

Little Tyelkormo launched himself into Nelyafinwë, wrapping his legs in a tight hug. “Oh Nelyo, thank you so very much! But did you really mean it when you said you would fight Oromë? And that you would report everything back to father?”

Nelyo turned his head slightly, confirming that their father was out of earshot. “For the most part, no.” Seeing his younger brother’s smile dip, he continued. “Well I certainly do not intend to try and best a Vala in combat. I only said it to assuage father’s fear of molestation. As for the reports, I will try to keep them mostly truthful. But I take no issue with some lying on your behalf.”

Tyelko’s bright smile instantly returned. “Oh Nelyo, you are positively wonderful!”

“My thanks as well,” the Vala nodded to the other, trying not to dwell on the word molestation too heavily. “I assure you, I have no desire to have combat with you.”

“Even if you were not a Vala, I see no point in dueling you. I understand that your intentions towards Tyelko are good and not motivated by ill will,” he shrugged. “I myself am in a similar position to your own, so I will do what I can to assist.”

Squatting down, Oromë motioned for Tyelko to come to him. “Then we consider ourselves blessed, indeed, don’t we?”

“Very,” Tyelko replied with a nod as he returned to Oromë’s side.

Unable to help himself, he brushed the silver blond hair behind the boy’s ear. “I have missed you, and I am grateful that I do not have to leave so soon,” he admitted, fondness in his tone.

“And I as well.” The young elf moved closer to the Vala, his lips to his ear, though it was likely Nelyo would be able to hear regardless. “I have been preparing my body for you,” he whispered.

Had they not been under the supervision of another, Oromë might have taken the elf then and there. Instead, his tongue flicked over his lips and his arousal stirred beneath his trousers. His large hand cupped Tyelko’s shoulder, smoothing down the length of his arm with sheer need to touch. “The time will come,” he promised quietly.

Well within earshot, Nelyafinwë decided to chime in. “While I personally have no objections to leaving you two to such things, I believe it would be in all our best interests to distance ourselves from the house.”

Nodding in agreement, Oromë straightened and glanced across the property to the line of the forest. “Have either of you any recommendation for location?”

“I know a place near Tirion by the Pelóri Mountains,” Nelyo offered. “I had planned on heading there today.”

“That shall work,” the Vala agreed without much fanfare, his hand on Tyelko’s thin shoulder. “If you wish, fetch your horses. I will call for Nahar when you are ready.”

Nelyafinwë nodded and turned on his heel. “Come, Tyelkormo.”

Tyelko whined pitifully, absolutely loath to leave Oromë’s side after so brief a reunion. “Must I?”

Turning back to face his younger brother, Nelyo put his hands on his hips. “Of course you must,” he sighed exasperatedly, “what would father think if I left the two of you alone? And in any case we must report our departure and I have a letter to finish writing.”

“Fine,” Tyelkormo grumbled, shoulders slumping in defeat. Reluctantly he pulled away from the Vala’s hold. “We will be back soon, I promise,” he said, pressing a kiss to Oromë’s palm before following his brother into the home.

Oromë wandered back to the line of the forest, sitting on the stump of a chopped tree. His eyes closed, feeling the ground beneath him, the life that still lived in these lands. From the forge, he felt the heat against the ground, and from the stable, the casual steps of animals. He felt connected to Arda as he should be, but even more, he could still feel Tyelko's fëa, warm and bright.

The brothers returned shortly, Nelyafinwë leading his horse over while Tyelko had mounted in the stable, urging his ride on at a decent clip in his eagerness to return to Oromë. “Ready?” he asked, a bright smile on his face.

Opening his eyes, he nodded and within a few short seconds, Nahar was galloping back to them. The Vala rose to his feet, offering Tyelko a warm smile as well. "I am always ready, little one," he reminded, mounting the great horse with ease, gentling the creature forward toward the Pelóri Mountains. "Lead the way, yes?"

Nelyo swiftly mounted his own horse, nodding to the Vala. Turning his gaze to Tyelko, he said, “This is my meeting place with Findekáno, so do not say a word of this to father.”

“I have nothing to gain in doing so,” Tyelko assured, fidgeting in place with anxious energy.

Satisfied with the answer, Nelyafinwë turned and guided his mount off down the familiar path.


	13. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyelkormo and Oromë reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies.

The path wasn't long, but it took them out of sight of the Fëanorian settlement. As they reached the spot, Oromë offered a warm smile toward Tyelkormo. Though no time at all had passed since they had seen one another, it was entirely too long.

Little Tyelko, so focused on returning his lover’s smile, nearly collided his horse with his brother’s, the animal swerving out of the way on its own.

“Watch where you are going,” Nelyafinwë scolded as he dismounted before walking ahead a few steps, staring out in the direction of Tirion. “My meeting place with Findekáno is not far off. Perhaps we could meet back here sometime later; I do not know how much time you require.”

Oromë dismounted Nahar and patted the horse’s rear, letting the creature go to graze. “Perhaps.. an hour or so?” He offered. “Is this amiable?”

“Certainly,” the elf nodded, guiding his horse off out of sight.

Tyelko hurriedly dismounted his horse and sent it away, bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet in front of the Vala. “So...” he trailed off in a thinly veiled attempt to disguise his excitement.

Smiling warmly, he shook his head and bent to scoop Tyelko up into his arms with ease. His mouth found the elfling’s in no time at all, having missed kissing him.

After practicing several times with his pillow, Tyelko felt he was able return Oromë’s kiss most satisfactorily than last time, and he hoped the Vala felt the same.

Oromë was pleasantly surprised by the way that the other returned the kiss, breaking slightly apart after a moment, a soft hum emanating from him. “You seem.. more confident, Tyelkormo. Not kissing others, have you?”

“No. Just my pillow is all,” Tyelko admitted bashfully, a light pink coloring his cheeks. “I wanted to be better for you. And before you say anything about how much you enjoy my inexperience, I thought I should at least be proficient in something as basic as a kiss.”

Laughing lightly, the Vala brushed his thumb across the boy’s cheek. “It’s commendable,” he teased, leaning back in and ghosting his lips against Tyelko’s. “Show me what you’ve practised, then..”

“Not much with my lips, I’m afraid, but I’ve been able to work with my body a bit more,” he replied with an impish smile.

“Your body?” Oromë asked, feeling his own body responding to the thought. His hand went down from the other’s cheek to his chest. Arousal flooding his senses, he could only imagine what sort of things Tyelko had done in his room, the elf’s mind on Oromë.

“Well,” the elfling began, “I was hoping to be able to take your...large girth..better than last time,” he bit his lip, trying to hold back an even bigger smile, “so I fucked myself with one of my parents’ wine bottles. Empty, of course, so it wouldn’t be missed.”

Groaning low in his chest, the Vala seized Tyelko’s lips once more in a fierce kiss. Eru above, he wish he had been there to see it! With the elf in his hold, he ground his lips upward as he drew the other down, his cock hardening beneath his trousers.

Tyelko moaned and brought his hand to Oromë’s cheek, hips subconsciously rolling forward. “Please use me how you see fit,” he whimpered.

With no shortage of grace and ease, Oromë managed to get the other down onto the ground underneath him, large hands pushing up the other’s shirt so that he may lay kisses across the elfling‘s thin chest. “I’ve thought.. of how I’d like to.. use you,” he spoke between kisses, hands going to unfasten his belt and unlace his breeches. “How I would enjoy you.. pliant and moaning.. as I fill you beyond your capacity..”

The Vala’s words went straight to Tyelko’s cock, precome already wetting his breeches. “Please,” he repeated, more pitifully and desperate than before.

It took little time at all before both were stripped down to bare skin, Oromë swift and sure in each movement. “You’re beautiful,” he reminded, reaching back for the tin of oil in his belt pouch. “Spread your legs for me, Tyelkormo.. I need to prepare you.”

As soon as Oromë’s command passed his lips Tyelko obeyed, spreading his legs wide before hooking his hands under his knees and pulling upwards towards his chest. “Ready when you are..”

“I shall never grow tired of this sight,” he mused, slick fingers sliding down the cleft of the other’s groin to his entrance. Despite the preparation that the elfling had done, the press of his finger into that tight hole was a reminder of how good Tyelko felt. The Vala yearned to be inside him, to fill him entirely. Perhaps, it was that desire, that drove him to be less gentle this time around. His thick finger, then two, spreading the other open for him.

The stretch still burned, which disappointed the elfling, though the feeling was fleeting and almost instantly gave way to pleasure. Oromë’s fingers were _so much_ better than any wine bottle.

Oromë dipped his head, taking a rosy pink bud of nipple between his lips. A third finger joined the others, fucking into the boy quicker now.

Tyelko gasped, his hands losing their grip as the Vala’s lips made contact with his chest. His legs fell unceremoniously onto Oromë’s shoulders, but the boy found he quite liked the new arrangement as it left him with free hands to run through his lover’s hair.

“I’ve,” Oromë paused, swirling his tongue around the peaked bud as he glanced up at the other’s face, “thought of you every day since we parted.” The Vala kissed back up Tyelko’s neck softly, slowly. “Thought of how much I wished to take you once more..” Withdrawing his fingers, he added more oil and slicked his length, hard and wanting between his thighs. “Tell me how you want me, Tyelkormo..”

“Any way,” Tyelko replied breathily, “as long as I can have you... I’ve thought about you too, all the ways you would take me.. But I cannot remember any of them now, and I honestly do not care. Use me however you’d like.”

Oromë aligned himself with the other’s tight entrance, the tip of his cock hot against the ring of muscle there as he brushed back and forth against it. As the elfling took a breath, the Vala thrust forward into him.

A long groan passed through his lips as his small hole was stretched wide. Blessedly the pain was not as severe as the first time, but a pleasant burn was still present. After taking a moment to adjust, Tyelko began to push himself down onto Oromë’s cock as best as he could while laying on his back.

“Tyelkormo,” the Vala growled, his hands going to grip the boy’s hips, taking the time way the other pushed back on him as a sign that he was ready for more. Oromë began to move in quick, shallow thrusts at first, not wanting to overwhelm the other too much at first. His grip on the elf’s hips was tight, almost bruising, as he forced the other to take him deeper and deeper.

Tyelko’s fingers tangled into the Vala’s long hair, his hold growing tighter with each thrust. In spite of the steadily increasing pain, he desperately longed for a more brutal pace, though the only word that passed his lips was, “Oromë..”

Feeling the tug on his hair, the Vala didn’t slow his thrusts, but it was obvious there was concern in his expression. “You’re well? Too much?” He couldn’t help asking, even as he drove his length deeper into the other’s core. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No, oh Eru no,” came the quick, breathy reply. “I want more.. Like we did in your home...” As he relived the memory, Tyelko’s hole clenched down around Oromë’s length in a wordless invitation. “I want you to use me however you’d like..”

In lieu of depth, Oromë quickened his pace. Each thrust came faster, harder, his grip on the boy’s hips guiding him down again and again. Tyelko was so tight, his muscles clenching around the Vala’s cock as if milking his release. “You take me so well,” he groaned, loving the way the other’s body stretched and writhed in his hold.

Tyelko felt himself rapidly coming undone as Oromë continued his shallow, rapid penetration. It had felt like ages since he’d last been the Vala, and his stamina—though it’d hardly improved to begin with—was extremely low. “Ah, fuck,” he cried out as Oromë hit a sensitive spot.

There it was, and oh, it was beautiful. Tyelkormo cried out and every thread in the fabric of Oromë’s being yearned to make him do it once more. Angling the other to hit the very same spot, he thrust harder into the boy.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the Vala rammed into the weak point. The sheer pleasure was overwhelming, and Tyelko had no time to give warning as his release hit him at full force.

As the boy came, Oromë felt him tighten impossibly, and only through sheer force of will did he keep thrusting just a handful more times before he met his own end. Sweat beaded on his brow, a smile on his lips as he leaned in and kissed Tyelko with such warmth and passion.

“Far better than a wine bottle...” Tyelko murmured exhaustedly into the kiss.

“I would certainly hope so,” Oromë teased lightly, careful to withdraw in a slow movement. He didn’t wish to hurt the boy any more than he might have already. “Are you hurt..?”

“Aye, and it feels wonderful,” the young elf replied with a smile, hoping to assuage his lover’s fears. “I’ve already given you explicit permission to hurt me. There is no need to worry about that.”

Oromë curled Tyelko up into his arms and pressed soft, loving kisses across his face. “Aye, but I do not wish you more than you can handle.. I have little knowledge of how resilient the hröa of your kind can be. It is as much a learning experience for you as it is I, my little lover.”

“I know,” Tyelko began as he snuggled comfortably into Oromë’s embrace, “but I have no qualms about pushing boundaries. Meaning we find my limit first and then take everything else from there.”

“You swear to tell me if I go too far?” The Vala’s brow was knit with concern, despite having had this conversation in the past. His strong arms embraced Tyelko and held him close. “That you will tell me to stop if things do not feel right?”

“I swear it,” the boy replied with a nod. He genuinely had no indication of what more they could possibly do—their sex had already been beyond anything he’d ever expected—but Tyelko reasoned that because it was Oromë, he would enjoy whatever the Vala came up with.

Basking together in the gentle breeze after good sex was one of Oromë’s favoured parts of intimacy. He held Tyelko in his arms as he sat, carding his fingers through the boy’s silvery blond hair. “A wine bottle, you said? I am trying to picture you like that,” the Vala teased lightly. “And you were not discovered by any of your kin?”

Tyelko huffed out a small laugh before replying. “I was not, though I certainly had close calls. Unsurprisingly, privacy is extremely difficult to find in a household with eight others.” He fell quiet for a moment, reverently ghosting his fingers over Oromë’s chest before continuing. “We keep a few animals out in a barn, the three eldest of us taking turns letting them out to pasture. On the day of my first turn after we’d parted, I snuck the bottle out and....practiced...on the second floor of the barn..”

“In a barn, Tyelkormo?” Oromë laughed. “You never cease to surprise me, little one. Perhaps one day you can practice for me.. I would delight in seeing you fuck yourself.”

“Well I have ample practice with my fingers now,” Tyelko grinned proudly. “My body took a fair amount of coaxing before I was able to insert the bottle.”

Kissing the elfling’s forehead, he drew Tyelko even closer. “I am sure it took quite some time.. you must have exhausted yourself in the process,” he mused. “Was your skin flushed and dewy with sweat? Your limbs trembling? Were you sore after, thinking of it every time you moved?”

In spite of his present exhaustion, Tyelko couldn’t help the wave of arousal that spread through his body at Oromë’s intimate questions. “Aye,” he nearly moaned, “but I was always thinking you as well.. Wishing it was your fingers instead of mine.. Your penis instead of a bottle..”

Oromë couldn’t help smiling at that, trailing his fingers up and down Tyelko’s arm. “And now that you’ve had me again, do I live up to your expectation?”

“My expectations were not higher than everything you’ve given me so far,” he replied as he tried to regain composure. “You _are_ my only point of reference for bodily pleasures, after all.”

“Myself.. and your newfound wine bottles,” the Vala chuckled. “I am glad to know I’m better, little one. It would have been disheartening if I was not.”

“Well a bottle cannot hold me,” the elfling lightly teased, “nor does it possess any warmth. You are infinitely better than a bottle.”

The Vala shifted slightly so that he could brush his lips against Tyelko’s. “A bottle cannot kiss you, either.. I very much enjoying kissing you.”

“And I you,” Tyelko replied with a small smile. “If I could have things my way we would kiss and make love until the end of Arda..”

"As would I," he smiled in return, bringing his thumb up to the elfling's lips to caress them. "Though I would gladly take you again, perhaps we ought to dress before your brother returns.."

“I doubt he will be back any time soon,” came the coy response. “He does not see cousin Findekáno too often, so he’ll likely prolong his ‘visit.’”

"And by visit, I assume you mean they are likely engaged in physical intimacy as we were," he chuckled.

“That goes without saying, at least for me. He tries to disguise his intentions when he goes to Tirion, but he always meets with Findekáno,” Tyelko replied. “Father must know by now, but either he is choosing to ignore it or too furious to even say anything about it.”

Nodding in understanding, the Vala's fingers traced Tyelko's lips as he finished speaking. "Though we do not see eye to eye, your father is not stupid. Surely he knows of his eldest son's interactions. And yet he chooses only to vehemently deny the interests of his third born.. One can only assume because of my own involvement." Sighing softly, he leaned back in for a shorter kiss. "My sincerest apologies that you must suffer because of me."

“I do not suffer,” Tyelko gently insisted. “Atar has made my life a bit more difficult, aye, but it is not suffering. My existence has infinitely been bettered by your arrival in it, and I would not change that for anything.”

"Nay? Even still, I do not wish you to face difficulties," Oromë reminded. "Though.. I have been thinking of ways to make it up to you, little one.. Would you oblige me a gift?"

“Of course,” the elfling replied, curious about the sort of gift Oromë was offering.

Oromë had put much thought into what he intended to get his small lover over the time they had been apart. Something that would enrich him and also serve as a reminder of the Vala's love. It was only just the night previous that he had decided what he would give the boy. "It will take a day to arrange, but I believe that you will not be disappointed."

Tyelko deflated slightly, disappointed that he would not learn of the gift’s nature right then. But the promise of a surprise stirred excitement in him. “I am sure I will not be.”

"Unless, of course, we can depart this place for a few hours..." He raised a brow, as if questioning permission. It was strange thing to have to ask, but he supposed that came with the territory of being with an elf, especially as one as young as Tyelkormo.

As much as he wanted to run off with the Vala, there was a problem. “I would have to check with my brother first,” he replied woefully. “He would be displeased to return only to find the two of us gone. But I do not believe talking with him is something that is possible at the moment..”

Oromë was thoughtful in consideration, but nodded after a moment. “Understood. It shall wait until the morrow.. which is not all bad, little one. It means I am able to see you yet again.”

“I am sure once he returned Nelyafinwë would not mind,” Tyelko hastily responded, not willing to give up on his promised surprise so easily. “Besides, I doubt my father would be pleased to have you call upon me again so soon.”

“I doubt he would be pleased in the slightest,” he agreed. “Though the thought of giving you up without knowing when I get to see you again.. is not appealing.”

“Then we can return to my home together and speak with him. Or my mother.” Tyelkormo found he was no longer interested in discussing the future, and instead preferred to exist in the present. And in the present, he was feeling quite tired. “Let us not think of it too much now,” he sighed, adjusting his position in Oromë’s hold to snuggle closer to the Vala’s chest.

Nodding in agreement, the Vala was content to hold Tyelko in easy silence, his eyes closing as he relaxed. It was almost meditative to be like this, the sounds of the forest around them, the elfling's quiet breathing... If he could make this moment last until the ends of Arda, he would.

“I wish I never had to return home,” Tyelko said after a few moments of silence. “I would give anything to spend my life with you, hunting and fucking..”

"Perhaps once you are older you can join my riders," he mused, opening his eyes again and giving the boy a small smile. "It will not be so long, I assure you."

“But it has already been thousands of cycles of the trees and I’ve hardly aged at all,” the elfling whined, an exaggerated pout gracing his features.

Laughing, the Vala shook his head. "But you have aged all the same. You are older now than when we met, though you do not feel such things," Oromë explained. "Fret not. The day will come soon enough. We have all the days of Arda yet ahead of us."

Tyelko snuggled tightly back in to Oromë’s chest, words slightly muffled by the position. “I hope you are right. Though I know I will be impatient all the same.”

"As will I, little one," he reminded. "Time is a strange thing for those who cannot die, I assure you. One day you will look back and be astounded by the years that have past."

“I am sure. But for now I will continue to count the cycles of the trees until the time I am old enough.”


	14. A Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tyelko and Oromë must part once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the long absence, not much has been written since this and the last so this is a short little chapter. All caught up to the rp for the moment, but there will be more eventually.

Nelyafinwë returned to the designated spot, not a hair out of place; he’d become an expert at the art of secret rendezvous. Unfortunately, he did not find his brother and the Vala in a similar state, still tangled up and bare on the ground. Quickly he averted his gaze, used to Tyelkormo’s nudity but certainly not a Vala. He cleared his throat to signal his presence to the pair, hoping they would pick up on the gesture.

Oromë was the first to sense the other’s approach, yet he did not comment until he heard the clearing of the eldest Fëanorian’s throat. A small smile graced his lips as he looked up, not bothering to jostle Tyelkormo just yet. “Ah, returned already. So be it,” he nodded. “We shall make ourselves ready once more.”

Tyelko followed the direction of Oromë’s gaze, face turning redder than Nelyafinwë’s hair at the sight of his brother. Quickly, he turned his face back to the Vala’s chest to hide his embarrassment.

Nelyafinwë returned the gesture similarly; swiveling on his heel to turn away from the pair. “I apologize,” he murmured, fiddling nervously with the hem of his tunic.

Once the other had turned away, Oromë allowed himself to dip down and kiss briefly the top of Tyelko’s head once more. “Come now, little one. Time to dress.” 

Though he was loathe to do so, he released the elfling from his hold so that they might gather their clothes once more. His own were simple enough, and within short moments he was standing again.

Tyelkormo was quick to dress, positively mortified that his brother had caught them in such a state.

No longer hearing the rustling of clothes, Nelyafinwë hazarded to turn around. He was relieved to find the pair clothed once more and lead his horse out into the clearing. “We should go,” he said, not meeting either’s eyes, “before our father grows too suspicious.”

“Your brother is right, Tyelkormo. We will not be parted long,” the Vala promised, his hand coming to rest on the boy’s shoulder. “I will deliver your gift to you.”

“You had better,” Tyelko quietly teased as he bumped his shoulder into Oromë’s leg. “If I do not see you within a fortnight be assured that I will come looking for you.”

Laughing, Oromë bent down and scooped Tyelko into his arms, bringing him up for another quick kiss before they had to part. “I do not doubt you, little one. Now go, before you get in trouble.”

The elfling sighed, so very loath to part with the Vala again. “Promise you will come for me again?” he asked, despite Oromë’s assurance.

“I promise you, I will come for you.”

Oromë let the other go then, gesturing to Nelyafinwë. “Go on now, Tyelkormo. I will see you soon.”

“Alright,” Tyelko pouted as he returned to his brother’s side and mounted his horse. “I love you,” he added, stalling as much time as he could.

“And I love you.” Oromë knew the other would stall, but in the interest of being respectful, he turned away and went off instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @quinngreyy and my co-author @finwaytootired (Silmarillion side blog)


End file.
